The Declining Adventure of Lupin
by SergeantKlump
Summary: (Non traditional) After finishing a caper, Lupin ends up with a mysterious bag that turns his life upside down. Will Lupin being able to adapt to his changed way of life and what secrets does it hold?
1. On the Verge of a Lunatic Fringe

A/N: Surprised to see me write another story after all these years but more recent events and years of trauma basically made me well... wanted to write this story. Apologies if I am extremely rusty writing, wasn't good at this in the first place.

As for why it is rated M (around 15-16), the nature of Fujiko (sexual references, brief nudity) and features really depressive tones as well as suicidal references. There are also some violence, blood, language, multiple references to alcohol and smoking (this is Lupin and Jigen we are talking about here), toilet humour (including a literal sense) and minor drug references.

Lupin is going to be OOC however there is a reason why as the story goes on. Also this story is partly based on a true story but many events and scenarios were changed to both protect the innocent. This is also a non-traditional crossover so without spoiling the story, just hope that you like a little bit of globetrotting is all that I can say.

Copyright info: Lupin the 3rd, Jigen, Goemon, Inspector Zenigata and Fujiko are owned by Monkey Punch/TMS Entertainment. Clarisse/Clarice and Ami (Amilita) are owned by TMS/NTV. Usagi, Ami (Sailor Mercury), Rei, Minako, Makoto are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. All other characters in the story, I don't own them and Officer Johnson is public domain.

The Declining Adventure of Lupin

Chapter 1: On the Verge of a Lunatic Fringe

It was a peaceful day on the outskirts of a city as the sun had risen to about halfway in terms of its height indicating that it is a morning, the road was empty and the only noises that were made were the local wildlife with the birds tweeting.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a speeding car disturbed this environment. The vehicle was a small yellow Fiat 500 however it seemed a bit old with some visible rust spots around the wheel trim. There were two men inside of the car; one was a youngish man with cropped hair with a tie and a red jacket who had a cheeky grin on his face, the other was older who wore a hat with a black suit who also had a tie however he was not as happy as his partner. Partner in crime that is.

"Damnit, can't you drive more carefully?" asked the man with the hat. The other man replied, "Well we have to lose Zenigata, Jigen". Jigen just sighed, "Fine, we do it your way Lupin but don't blame me if the car breaks down."

As it turns out, the yellow Fiat wasn't the only car speeding through the road as right behind them a white police car was following them and was catching up with them. Inside the police car was a man in a brown trenchcoat with a hat driving the vehicle however more carefully than the other driver, presumably this was Zenigata that Lupin mentioned.

Zenigata growled, "Bring back those goods Lupin!" Lupin smiled and replied in a relaxed manner, "Sorry Pops but they were stolen in the first place. We are err... just returning them."

It seems that the police car is really catching up with the Fiat nothing more than a few inches between them. The smiling that Lupin was doing stopped and started thinking because it would be only a few minutes before Zenigata catches both himself and his partner, a very high chance that both will end up in the police station. Looking ahead, there is a curve that would give them the chance to escape so it signaled the thief as he looks towards Jigen knowing that he has an idea and Jigen seems to know what to do by nodding in response.

The man with the curved beard got out his gun from the dashboard, then he pops his head of the window towards the direction of the police car reaches for the gun to aim and fires. Quickly, the bullet travels towards the front tyre closest to Jigen's view and all of a sudden, the tyre became flat on the police car. As Lupin and Jigen make it past the curve, the same could not be said about Zenigata as the car hits a barrier and it busts up the engine causing the car to come to a complete stop along with the flat tyre.

Zenigata rushed out opening the car door and shouted while shaking his fists in the air, "Lupin, I'll get you if it is the last thing that I'll do!"

Meanwhile further ahead, the two were smiling and laughing knowing that it was mission accomplished as they head towards a small town to deliver the goods. Driving more carefully Lupin finally stops outside of a bar. The building in question was a little run down with some beer and whiskey bottles all over outside, it was quite small and did not have any furniture outside. They both got out and headed towards the trunk of the car, opened it and got out a box of unknown items. Jigen was the one who carried the box towards the entrance of the bar however it seems that his pal was rustling through his pockets and noticed something missing.

Lupin sighed, "I'm out of cigarettes, have to go to the nearest store to get them."

So Lupin walked the other direction to Jigen as he tries to find a store to stock up on his cigarettes that himself and his partner in crime smoked to relieve the stress from working on their latest heist. Just a few minutes away, he located a store. It was rustic looking and looked liked the store has been there for years, he opened the door to find out that it was a traditional stockist of tobacco. There were hundreds of varieties in stock from rolling tobacco to boxes of cigars to various brands of cigarettes close but not quite the same as the ones that people smoke such as Malibo, Gaulrogues, Paul Maul and Royal as well as Lupin's brand. He grabbed a few brands and took them to the counter.

By the side of the counter was the tobacconist, he was older than Lupin but not that much judging by his face. He had black slightly spikey hair, wearing a grey apron and a very unsure look on his face a sign that he was bored of his job and would rather be somewhere else. Lupin smiled while the tobacconist nodded. As Lupin was getting his wallet out to pay for the cigarettes, the tobacconist very slyly got a clear plastic bag of 5 badges from behind the counter and put them underneath the cigarettes hoping that the thief does not notice them.

The tobacconist responded, "That's a fiver."

Lupin got hold of a note from his wallet and sarcastically replied knowing that it was a bit more expensive than usual, "That's so cheap, I'll come back... never."

He gave the money while the tobacconist sighed and took the cigarettes as well as the bag of badges that he does not know that he has with him walking straight out of the store hoping never to return again. Outside of the store, Lupin was wondering why the cigarettes cost more since normally he gets change from a fiver. Then suddenly he heard the shutters go down and the door was slammed shut indicating that the store closed as if out of suspecion.

So while the curious thief was walking back towards the direction of the yellow Fiat parked outside of the run down bar, two young bald slightly tanned men wearing business suits approached Lupin and heckled in a disturbing way, "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

After the business men walked away out of viewpoint, Lupin scratched his head wondering why they said that, was it to insult him in someway? He shrugged while heading back towards the car. Outside Jigen was waiting however unlike Lupin, he did have a packet of cigarettes as he was smoking one and shortly after Lupin reached the car door Jigen got to the nearest lampost to stub out the cigarette.

Jigen was annoyed and shouted, "You could have helped me, that stuff was heavy!" His pal responded in a equally annoyed way, "I was conned, I normally get change so you could have helped me too!"

The two looked at each others eyes but then Lupin dullly replied, "It took longer than expected, sorry about that."

Jigen nodded and opened the car door to get in, likewise the same for the not quite gentleman thief. After both getting into the car, Lupin got hold of a box of cigarettes opened it and took a packet out ready to smoke. He did notice while sorting the boxes that there was a clear bag.

Lupin wondered, "I hope it's not drugs..."

As it turns out, the clear plastic bag was not drugs but surprisingly a bundle of badges with pins on them. The cheeky thief gave a strange look as the badges had a description and a picture. It was listed as Sailor Moon with a unusual girl with yellow dumplings on her head with strands going down wearing a teenage school dress, next to her was a blue cat.

Lupin asked, "Sailor Moon? Some space thing?". Jigen ponded, "It seems after Star Wars, everyone wanted to get into the sci-fi bandwagon." Lupin joked, "It's probably a porno too."

Lupin and Jigen both gave the weirdest looks as it was rather unsettling for both the thief and the sharpshooter to have stuff like that especially the ages of the girls in question. Lupin while does have interest in women only had interest in one woman in particular, the untrustworthy Fujiko Mine who he finds attractive. Jigen on the other hand does not like Lupin's choice however he had bad luck with women as they either dumped him or got murdered.

Lupin exclaimed, "Now I know why that tobacconist looked shifty!"

So while they both wonder why they have the badges, they looked through the characters in particular as they found it the strangest thing that they ever saw and they saw a lot of strange things in their time including aliens. Throughout the pins; there was the blue short haired Sailor Mercury, the long black haired Sailor Mars, the blonde haired Sailor Venus and the brunette with the ponytail Sailor Jupiter. Each of them had a different colour dress as well.

Jigen depressively spoke, "Let's go home."

Both of them had enough, thrown the badges in their bag right next to the cigarettes and drove off away from the town. They went past the tobacconist and heard a gun shot coming from inside of the building. It is unknown whether he took his own life or someone came in around the back and were shooting at each other.

Hours later, Lupin went back home as he already dropped off Jigen outside of the airport earlier and is now at his apartment. It was pitch black very hard to make what his home looked like. He parked the yellow Fiat into the garage, opened then closed the door after he got out. With him were the boxes of cigarettes with one already opened as well as the unusual badges in their bag never been opened. A few minutes later after getting into the house going through the entrance and up the stairs from the hall, he opened the door to his living room and put the cigarettes away. The living room had a red couch with a small but fairly modern TV with a few shelves full of various items throughout the years and a fireplace behind the couch. There was also a record player in the corner as the thief often listened to music while not on the job.

Lupin headed towards the bedroom but did not realise that he still had the bag of badges in his hand so he put them on top of his brown wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe revealed around 6 coloured jackets from green, pink, blue to black and white with the red being missing. He put his red jacket away, closed the door and got changed into his shorts. After having a quickie in the toilet, Lupin went straight to bed tired from what started off as a usual heist changed to an unusual trip to the tobacconist.

He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep ready for the next day. Little does Lupin know that this might be his last day where things seem normal...


	2. In Name of the Moon, I'll Protect You?

A/N: I felt uncomfortable writing this chapter. There is going to be some explanation regarding the characters. Since the Sailor Moon characters are well Japanese and Lupin himself is officially unknown but most likely European or Euro/Japan, there is going to be some liberty taken.

Usagi calls him Loopy due to both being a cute name for him and that she can't say his name right unless it is by fluke. I can see Usagi struggling like many people knowing how to pronounce Lupin because it could be Loo-pin, Lur-pan, Loo-pan (Japanese), Loo-pahn (US) or even Loo-pen (Italy) with the latter ones being more correct (apparently the correct way is leu-pagn however it is hard to say). It's sort of like to her Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, etc. Usagi being the kind of person also wouldn't know that loopy means crazy. The only time that she says Lupin is if it is in unison with the other girls and even then, the other girls mask her mispronunciation. She also calls Jigen Mr. pointy beard because again to her its a cute name even if she could say his name.

Ami would call him by his first name because to her, she sees Lupin as an informal friend and the kind of person who would use first name basis. If it was formal, she would use Mr. Lupin however she knows that Lupin is not that kind of person. Similar thing for Jigen calling him Daisuke. The exception is Inspector Zenigata where she would use that name because it is his title rather than Koichi.

The others would say Lupin or do their own take on it, same thing for Jigen.

**Chapter 2: In the name of the Moon, I shall... protect you?**

Outside of what seems to be an apartment with white walls and a brown door, Lupin was waiting for someone however he was only wearing his dotted shorts. There was a knock on the door so the thief opened the door and went inside of the apartment. The living room was very elegant with pieces of expensive artwork on the walls, a very clean glass table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on coasters. It was like someone is living the high life with a view to match as Lupin had a quick look outside of the view showing the bustling city with various skyscrapers with lights almost lit up on every building showing that it was at night.

A seductive voice came from the bedroom saying, "Oooh, Lupin."

The bedroom door was opened as Lupin headed towards the room, his eyes lit up and the biggest smile that he has ever done in a perverted way. The woman had silky brown hair going to her shoulders, she had her perky breasts ready to quench Lupin's thirst as he was really thirsty. Also she was naked revealing her beauty and because of the bed sheet covering some of her body, it was just enough to see her butt. Lupin was really loving the sight of her and was horny, really horny.

This is it. Lupin is going to score Fujiko, he is going to do the one thing that he wanted to do and that is bang her hopefully leading to sex. No tricks from her, no glove from her to punch him and no one else around him just in case he gets caught. He might have slept with her in a few occasions leading to disaster but this time he has a good feeling about this one.

Suddenly just as Lupin approached the woman of his dreams by jumping towards her, something strange happened. The perverted male was no longer in his boxer shorts but rather fully clothed with his green jacket and the bed disappeared. Rather expectedly, he was no longer happy and instead was annoyed.

Lupin moaned, "Why does this always happen?"

The nude woman was transforming and split into 5 different forms however they were no longer naked. Where Fujiko once laid down, the strange looking blonde with the dumplings on her head appeared in her skirt. Where the lamp posts were next to the bed were changed to the short blue hair woman and the long black haired woman. Where the door used to be were the blonde haired woman and the brunette with the ponytail.

"This is getting weird", Lupin thought.

The girls resembled the badges that Lupin got however a few had slightly different clothes such as the long black hair woman had a traditional white and red gown similar to his samurai friend Goemon and the brunette had a long brown skirt that just went past her knees.

"We are the Sailor Senshi and we're here to protect you", exclaimed the girls in unison.

Lupin screamed as he was really surprised by this, he was also surprised that a bunch of teenagers would protect him considering that he can in most cases look after himself. If not usually his friends are around the corner. He expected Jigen and Goemon to pop up however they did not.

The blonde with the dumplings on her head gently spoke, "Don't be scared of us Loopy." "Yeah Arsène, she's surprisingly right", responded the blue haired girl.

Lupin thought for a second and then shouted back, "No one outside of my parents and government officials ever use that name, not even Inspector Zenigata!"

Despite his name being Arsène Lupin III, he was very rarely called by his first name because in his eyes he didn't want to be refered to the famous gentleman thief and personally didn't like the name either. While he does respect his alledged grandfather especially when he tries to outwit Sherlock Holmes or Herlock Sholmes as he often calls the London based detective, he does not want to compare with him. Sometimes he usually gets refered as Edgar if he had to use a first name but most of the time though he just uses his surname or Lupin the 3rd. He also wonder why the blue haired girl knew his name as well as the blonde considering that he never introduced himself to them.

The curious male was thinking but he was really unsure. While he was thinking the brunette walked towards the blue haired girl and pointed out, "He's thinking like you Ami."

Lupin ignored the compliment as he was still wondering what was going off, he could have had pleasure of a lifetime but instead some strange girls were there. He was unusually uncomfortable especially considering that normally it is the other way around for women.

Lupin panickally asked, "Okay, okay, what are your names?"

Each of the girls responded in their own way. The blonde hair with the dumplings replied, "I'm Usagi." "Err... Ami", shyly responded the blue hair girl. The long black hair woman with the gown sighed, "Rei". "I'm the pretty soldier of love and beauty, track and field athlete and gaming champion Minako", happily replied the blonde hair girl pointing to herself. Finally the brunette while waving answered, "I'm Makoto, in case that you forgotten Lupin sweetheart".

Lupin was surprised by the last comment and wondered why she knew him. They did not match the names that were listed on the badges and Lupin asked while showing them the badges that he got out of his pocket, "So you are not Sailor Moon or any of the other planets?"

The girls dodged the question as they were rather embarrassed with Usagi pulling a childish face, Makoto pulled a disturbed look while the others were more flat in terms of emotion. While the Sailor Senshi are indeed refered to those names, it was a similar case to Lupin as they only used those names while on the job and they really want to know Lupin personally like he knows Jigen and Goemon.

Lupin looked frustrated and tired as the girls surround him. At first they got furious and he actually felt scared however it turns out that he just did not know so they relaxed except for Usagi and Rei.

Usagi softly spoke as if it was out of embarrassment, "We only call them those names when we transform." "I don't want Lupin anywhere near me when I transform", grunted Rei.

While the normally cheeky thief would smile, he does not want to know what transforming means. It turns out that Lupin was not the only person who has a mischievous side.

Usagi giggled then with bravery like a superhero with confidence shouted, "In the name of the Moon, I shall protect you."

Lupin just shook his head as he felt like he had enough, he turned around to where the door was and started running out of what was Fujiko's apartment.

"Remember, we are here for you", the Sailor Senshi said in unison.

The master thief woke up and was shocked, he never had that dream before. Normally his dreams either had Fujiko in them, plans for his next treasure to steal or ones that are hard to describe because he does not dream but rather thoughts in his control. He scratched his head thinking that it might have been the long road trip that made him really tired. He pulled the sheets and he was still in his boxer shorts so he was relieved regarding that. Lupin rushed to the toilet for a quick pee, washed his hands and went back to the bedroom.

After giving it a good thought, he realised that it was probably the badges that caused the dream so while he went towards the wardrobe, he had thoughts in his head unlike he ever had before.

Ami responded, "We are communicating with you telepathically, Arsène."

Lupin just sighed as he wanted to throw the badges away however some sort of mental struggle has formed in his brain unable to get the bag of badges from the top of the wardrobe. He was trying to reach for those badges however he was struggling and was really frustrated showing the signs on his face. Instead he opened the door and was choosing which colour jacket to wear as he has a variety.

Rei happily smirked, "Choose the red one, it is as daring as me!" "Choose the blue one, it makes you look intelligent", advised Ami. Makoto cheerfully helped, "Choose the green one, it shows your caring side."

Lupin instead of taking their advice got the pink one and thought telepathically, "I'm choosing the pink one girls, you like that colour."

So he got out his pink jacket that he hasn't wore in a long time, some black trousers, fresh pair of boxers, a belt, a green top and an orange tie while closing the door, opening then closing his drawers. Lupin was about to get dressed ready to put the fresh boxers on while removing them when all of a sudden...

Usagi cheered, "Oooh he's transforming!"

His face changed from a cocky smile to a really disturbed look and rushed towards the bathroom to get changed as for some reason, he felt embarassed getting changed in front of the girls especially with Usagi's comment on his mind and figured out what they meant earlier. The strangest thought is that the Sailor Senshi were not physically there apart from the badges on top of the wardrobe and Lupin can not see or hear them however he can sense them in a subconscious way.

Meanwhile back at the police station as Lupin woke up, the man with the trench coat was frustrated that he let Lupin get away from yesterday's caper. He was banging his fists on the desk that were filled with paperwork, a cup of coffee and some office equipment. Luckily the cup of coffee did not spill on the paper work or the trench coat wearing man.

Zenigata growled, "Grr... I let that cheeky scoundrel get away with it and caused me to dock my salary for the damage of the police car."

There was a knock on the door that caused Zenigata to signal towards the person at the other side of the door to come in. A young black man with frizzy yet cropped hair who was wearing a police uniform entered the office and went right towards the desk. While he looked like he had something to tell him, Zenigata was angry because of what happened is still on his mind. Also due to his age, he was not used to ethnic minorities working on the force.

The officer reported, "Inspector, there were reports of a shooting yesterday inside of a tobacconist in..."

Before the officer could mention the town's name, the Inspector got up at his chair lightning fast with his finger pointing towards the air.

"That's where Lupin headed yesterday, I'm going to get him!", interrupted Zenigata.

While there were little information given regarding the shooting, Inspector Zenigata's experience especially when it comes to Lupin means that he has a six sense regarding what he was going to do as he knows Lupin for quite a long time. He also noticed that the day of the heist while stealing the items that Lupin threw his last packet of cigarettes that were empty away hinting something.

Inspector Zenigata stormed out of the office as he has a lead on his crime breaking rival. He ran down the hallway, down the steps, opened the door, darted through the reception area that had a few blue chairs as well as a welcome desk and opened the front door. At reception, there was a female secutary who had short blonde hair, wore glasses and had a black skirt on who got to see the Interpol agent in action.

She breathed out while filing her nails, "I guess Lupin is at it again."

Zenigata rushed towards the expensive black police car resembling a Lamborghini, usually used for undercover cases or high speed pursuits however he does not care and just wants to do the job as fast as he can. He opened the door, got in, slammed the door shut and drove off while on the pursuit of Lupin.

It turns out that Lupin was still at home and got fully dressed in the bathroom because he for a change was embarassed of showing off his penis. He just sat at the edge of the bed looking very glum, he was also thinking that normally he'll be out of his home ready for either another adventure or to meet with his friends but today he just wasn't his cheerful self.

Makoto asked, "Aww, what's wrong Lupin?" "I just feel embarrassed and it's not like me", Lupin replied telepathically.

Lupin looked around the bedroom but found no traces of the girls physically as it is slowly but surely starting to get on top of him.

Makoto replied, "You shouldn't be embarassed or ashamed of us, we are here to make you better and know that you are a good person deep down".

It is unusual why Makoto is acting so friendly towards the thief considering his treatment of women, enough to make her beat Lupin up and throw him to the ground.

"Err... thanks?", stuttered Lupin.

Usagi while being happy agreed, "Mako-chan is right, you are a good person Loopy."

Zenigata has reached the town that his adversary was in yesterday and parked the black Lamborghini outside of the tobacconist. As the Inspector looked at his watch, he noticed that it was roughly the same time yesterday that Lupin entered the store to buy the cigarettes. The front door was locked and the shutters were still down so he walked towards the back where the door was not locked however was still closed. He opened the door with ease that was unusual for a place that sold tobacco and found something disturbing on the floor.

It was the tobacconist covered in blood and noticed that there were two bullet holes on the body. One was located by his heart hence why the floor was bloody and the second was on the Inspector's right side of the tobacconist's head located just above the ear. Zenigata also noticed that the gun was held by the tobacconist in his hands indicating that it was a suicide and not a murder as he expected it to be.

Zenigata doubted and sighed, "Thought Lupin and Jigen did this but turns out that they did not for a change."

Going back to the investigation and had a second look, the gun did not match either Lupin's Walther P-38 or Jigen's Model 19 and neither did the bullets. The old detective wondered why someone would take up their own life however before he could attempt to answer, he found by the counter a checklist.

Zenigata was reading the checklist and most of it were the tobacconist's stock as well as the gun, he found something unusual that was crossed out. It was listed as Sailor Moon badges. He gave a perplexed look on his face wonder what the name was all about. Something to do with the navy as they were the only sailors that the inspector were aware of. It has given him a lead on what Lupin might be planning next.


	3. Heading for Sailor Senshi Slippery Slope

A/N: At the time of writing this chapter, looked at some Lupin fan art and images then what happened going shopping? Someone who looked like Makoto in a store being not the first time that it happened and walked past a store that had a Sailor Moon poster. When finishing the chapter, it was 3/3 thinking that it would be Lupin day, again spotted a woman with short blue hair ala Ami. So yeah...

**Chapter 3: Heading for a Sailor Senshi Slippery Slope**

Lupin finally left the bedroom and headed towards the living room. This behaviour was unusual for Lupin and felt like it was the right time to try to get things back to how they usually are. Knowing that he was under a lot of stress, he went into his pocket to get his packet of cigarettes, got one out with his purple lighter and lit up the cigarette ready to smoke. Just as he was about to smoke...

Makoto warned and shouted, "Cut it out, you can do better than that Lupin!"

This caused the master thief to jerk as a reaction as he was surprised that it happened all so sudden and due to Makoto's strength, he did feel that she did shout at him.

Ami advised, "Smoking is pretty bad for you, there's so many toxins that you are inhaling and exhaling that can kill you." She paused and continued, "Like getting lung cancer."

The thought of Lupin having lung cancer just put him off and instead of smoking like he would normally do, he stubbed out the cigarette onto the ash tray.

"Thanks for listening to me Arsène, at least you weren't like Sherlock Holmes with his ecstasy addiction", softly spoke Ami.

Lupin physically nodded as a response signaling to Ami that it was not a problem listening to her or more accurately the telepathic thoughts that the thief has been getting all day. Luckily there was no one else at home otherwise his nod looked silly because in reality, Lupin was oddly quiet and has been since he woke up.

Makoto cheered, "I'm so proud of you Lupin, I used to smoke like you but Ami told me to stop and I feel better since." "Can I have my bubble bath please?", Ami asked while her pal complimented the thief.

He thought about it while the blue haired girl advised him to make his health last longer and replied telepathically, "Sure, just leave me alone."

Sadly the Sailor Senshi would not take no as an answer as their thoughts are overpowering compared to his own. The only decision that Lupin made was the jacket and that was just so he could spite them. Lupin was jittering and decided that he needed help as he felt like he was losing control of his life. He went towards the telephone that was a novelty looking like a red sports car and dialed a number waiting for the tone to finish so he can start talking. He put his finger on his face then as soon as some ruffling noises were made, he moved them straight to the phone.

Lupin asked, "Jigen, are you there?" "Yeah, I am Lupin as always", replied Jigen.

Unlike Lupin, Jigen was used to being housebound so he was more experienced regarding the situation that his friend is in while Lupin was trembling down the phone. The former gangster had a more simple black telephone with buttons to dial rather than Lupin's novelty phone and was near the entrance because his apartment was more basic by comparison.

Lupin was shellshocked and spluttered, "There was something funny about those badges and now it is driving me crazy!"

On the other side of the phone, the man with the curved beard sighed and was unsure. On one hand, Lupin could be joking but on the other hand he is concerned about his friend as it could lead into a darker path.

"It is just like Cagliostro all over again, calm down buddy", calmly spoke Jigen.

The interesting part is that Lupin cannot fully remember what happened in Cagliostro clearly enough as he had a few bad accidents including a tree branch that fell onto his head. He knows about the counterfeit money, the Count and the Princess but everything else was a blur. Jigen however fully remembers what it was like, Goemon and Fujiko also remembered some of the events with the latter pairing down her usual behaviour because she knew Lupin showed more of his lesser known caring side.

Lupin explained, "There are like thoughts in your head that won't go away, they even advised me to stop smoking." "What?", Jigen shouted.

Jigen liked his cigarettes more than Lupin and was very annoyed that some thoughts told him to stop smoking. "Tell them to go away", grunted Jigen.

The master thief shook his head and shrugged, "I tried but they just wouldn't leave me alone."

Telepathically the Sailor Senshi responded in unison to Lupin, "Aww... it's okay, you're trying your best and we will protect you no matter what".

It seems the more that Lupin was fighting the thoughts, the Sailor Senshi are being very stubborn and fighting back stronger. It was a battle between one of the greatest minds in recent history and a bunch of girls that can outmatch him regarding strength, intelligence and love.

"You need to see a doctor Lupin, it is getting serious", dully spoke Jigen.

Lupin thanked his friend and both said bye to each other on the phone while putting down their phones. Thinking that maybe Jigen is right about seeing a doctor and also thinking that if the badges are telepathic, maybe the distance might put Lupin into ease. If the theory is correct, it would mean that Jigen or Goemon would have to pick up the bag of badges and throw them away to a place where no one can get them.

Lupin darted out of the house as fast as he could, ran to the garage, opened the door on the driver's side of the yellow Fiat then closed it as soon as he got into the car. After reversing, he shot past his home that turned out to be a rustic looking mansion that was in white. There were three floors with a red roof, chimneys and an arch as an entrance, there was also a balcony above the arch. While it was hard to know, there must be at least 10 rooms in the mansion.

While driving the Fiat around the vast countryside since Lupin lived miles away from the nearest doctor thinking that he'll never need one and the one time he did he got cloned, he had a few thoughts that he could control since the Sailor Senshi at the time were eating their meals. What with Usagi scoffing loads of cake with Minako sharing a slice, Ami eating a cucumber sandwich, Rei eating a traditional bowl of ramen while Makoto was cooking her meal in the oven. Lupin thought that he had crazier adventures than this with a giant Fujiko, people and himself getting brainwashed countless times, cheated death, clones of himself even yet survived no problem. Even Goemon had an issue with a woman stuck in his head however that shifted.

He stopped outside of the surgery and parked his car, got out and went in. Inside the waiting room were a few chairs, a table with some magazines and a reception desk that was unusually empty however he did hear what sounded like an elderly woman boiling a kettle. Lupin sat down and the doctor called him in. The doctor was a middle aged man with black hair wearing a white cloak, he sat down on a chair with various files on his desk. Lupin out of paranoia was checking for unusual machines or money bundles due to his previous experiences however did not see any.

The doctor asked, "What seems to be the problem?" "I have thoughts in my head that won't go away and they are taking control of my life", replied Lupin.

Quickly the doctor got out his notes, had a look on the worried subject and jotted down what he thought was the problem.

The doctor monotonely spoke, "You might have schziophrenia." "But I don't hear any voices or see anything unusual", interrupted the master thief.

While the doctor was thinking of a second opinion, it seems the Sailor Senshi were actually offended by the doctor's comments and the look on Lupin's face was getting angry as both Rei and Makoto were fueling his rage while Usagi did not know what the word meant so Ami had to explain what it meant in simple terms, Minako was just in the middle. Luckily the doctor was going through more notes so he did not see Lupin gritty his teeth and shortly after he stopped while he was waiting for the doctor's opinion.

The doctor explained, "You might actually have psychosis where you might understand things differently than others. They are signs of halluciations, delusions, illusions and can be caused through stress, trauma or just how your brain works."

Psychosis probably describes Lupin very well as it does fit more closely than just voices in his head, after all there were times that he thought someone was out to get him that in many cases did actually turn out to be true and there were times of trauma. "Yeah, that might explain some of the adventures that I had in the past very well," replied Lupin.

The doctor sighed as it was not good news, "Due to that your mind is incompatible for therapy, the only solution is sending you to a mental hospital for the rest of your life."

Usagi cried, "No! Not poor Loopy!" "Heh, Loopy Lupin", joked Rei. Minako warned Rei, "That wasn't very nice."

Lupin as well as Ami and Makoto telepathically did not respond as they were still trying to get around what it meant. Unlike prisons, mental hospitals were much more guarded and it is really a case of once you go in you won't go out unless they are satisfied that the person causes no harm. As it is the case in real life though, the staff can do whatever they want there. In Lupin's case, he was thinking that he'll never escape and they will also bring in the gang too.

"I'm sorry, Lupin", were the doctor's last words.

Lupin wrote on a piece of paper not to send him to an institute as he would rather be sent to prison due to respecting a gentleman's agreement from Inspector Zenigata that either they are both winners as in Lupin gets Fujiko or gets the treasure while Zenigata finds a lover or arrests Lupin, both losers as in Lupin dies by Goemon and Pops retires from the force depressed or both die from old age. The doctor fully understood as he was aware of both Lupin and Zenigata as they are both famous.

The depressed thief just walked out of the surgery knowing his life was doomed and decided to walk around the small town different from the one that he went yesterday while his thoughts of both himself and the Sailor Senshi were upset. Usagi was crying waterfalls even. It was more picturesque with small white painted townhouses each one being a local store with flowers outside whether it was the butcher or the bakery. It reminded Lupin as a child when his dad before he declined took him somewhere similar on vacation during the summer. Lupin the 2nd was considered more of a failure in the family when compared to Arsène Lupin and himself as not many records existed.

There was a small grocery store and Lupin popped in, he was picking up a few items ready to purchase and then he saw the shopkeeper. She was a brunette with a ponytail with bangs on her forehand, green eyes and even had her cute nose wearing a white skirt. It resembled Makoto a lot towards the point where Lupin actually did a double take whether it was her. While he was not sure whether it was her or not, he just blushed while paying for the food.

Makoto whispered telepathically, "Aww... he's got a crush on me."

Even though the usually cheerful character was mute, he felt his heart grew but by the time he went back to the store to try to talk to her, it was closed showing a really unhappy look on his face. Lupin in most cases would have chatted to her without a sweat but it seems that the recent turn of events changed him.

Back in Lupin's house in his living room, it seems that Jigen has arrived as he was concerned about his friend especially since the phone call was uncharacteristic of him. Right next to him was his friend who was a samurai and wore a traditional gown, he also held a strong sword called the Zantetsuken. Unlike Jigen though, he removed his shoes as it was part of his custom.

The sharpshooter spoke while smoking his cigarette, "At least you're here Goemon to help him out."

Goemon just sighed as he thought that the idea was a waste of time and he only tolerates the master thief as he finds him too impulsive and immature unlike Jigen who was more of a closer respected friend than Lupin.

There was a bang on the door and Lupin entered all glum with the groceries, it was hours since he left the town however there were no perishable food and went straight to the kitchen to put them away. It was unusual for both Jigen and Goemon as they expected a witty comment about food while Goemon would usually complain about lack of Japanese ingredients. Lupin being silent was not himself. A few minutes later, the depressed thief went back into the living room and just sat on the couch.

Jigen asked, "This is getting to you?"

Lupin just nodded as he switched the TV on then shortly switched it off when two women were shouting and pointing fingers at each other.

"I've been to the doctor and it's not good news", sighed Lupin.

The demotivated burglar was struggling to even talk to his friends as the Sailor Senshi themselves were talking about stuff regarding from Usagi's boyfriend to Minako's plans for tomorrow and it was distracting Lupin.

Rei wondered, "I'll probably get along with Goemon quite well".

Lupin also wonders how Rei knew Goemon or at least his name but then again they knew Lupin's name and he did not know theirs. He did think that it might be a subconscious thing where they are aware of the surroundings.

"There is a chance that I have psychosis and that means a one way trip to an asylum", continued Lupin.

Jigen was shocked about the news however Goemon just had a blank face with a glint showing that it was a chance of knew it was something along those lines.

Jigen also asked, "Did you still get the telepathic thoughts from where you went?" "Yeah, I did and I was at least 100 kilometres away, clear as a bell", replied Lupin.

Both Lupin and Jigen looked frustrated as they hoped that the thoughts would disappear over distance so that they can throw the bag of badges away into a volcano or at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

Lupin pointed out, "If I went to Australia, the South Pole or the Moon, I would still get the thoughts."

All three of them just looked down and defeated as it turns out that this was going to be more difficult than they thought. They would have to come up with a plan or twenty otherwise there was a chance that they could lose Lupin. While that was happening, the blonde with the dumplings on her head giggled when Lupin said the Moon.

The Sailor Senshi calmly spoke in unison, "It's okay, we're here to make you better."

Even though Jigen and Goemon did not feel a thing, Lupin on the other hand felt a warm hug from the 5 girls while his arms were folded. Lupin did not receive much love or affection in his life so it was unusual, even Fujiko was more like lust than emotional feelings between a person.

Jigen suggested, "Okay, it's time for Plan B."

The trio dashed towards Lupin's bedroom as Lupin gets changed by opening the wardrobe, taking off his pink jacket then closing it. While the thief went into the bathroom to get changed due to being embarrassed by the Sailor Senshi, Jigen gave the wardrobe a good whack hoping the badges drop to the floor however it seems that they are stuck there. Since Goemon was the tallest, his hands were at the top of the wardrobe and grabbed the bag of badges however he also had a reaction towards the bag too.

Goemon imagined himself and Rei at the shrine worshipping together, it was a cold Winter with the cherry blossom leaves on the ground. They were both sat down and meditating.

The samurai had to let go of the bag and sighed in defeat. He was disappointed that he did not achieve the task.

Goemon told Jigen, "I am very sorry but I had myself a vision of a woman with long black hair, I have disappointed you." "Fine, Plan C it is", replied Jigen while breathing out.

The former gangster was about to grab the bag himself however he thought with Lupin having mental problems and a vision that Goemon had, it was too much of a risk. Since Jigen had bad luck with women, he thought if he grabbed the bag because he was the one most likely to be immune to the effects something would happen to both of them. He did not want to be responsible if they died. Jigen has a last minute procaution fired from his magnum towards the bag however it had seemed to deflect back and nearly directly towards him but thankfully the bullet landed on the floor.

Jigen thought, "Dammit!"

Lupin was mostly undressed and was in his boxer shorts, he put away the remaining clothes away via the drawers. He went into bed and hopefully able to sleep except the girls were also awake. Jigen went towards the bed as he was already downstairs making a coffee while Lupin was moving the sheets into position, he sipped a few times, tried to give Goemon a drink but he refused and put the cup on the bedside near the lamp. Both Jigen and Goemon sat on chairs that they pulled in from one of the other rooms as they had a feeling that it is going to be a long night especially since they are suffering from jet lag too.

The plan was while the thief was sleeping, Jigen would talk to him as a voice to distract Lupin to gain some control over the thoughts hopefully sending the Sailor Senshi away so Lupin can finally do one with Fujiko. If the worst came to the worst, Goemon would shake the thief providing that he does not fall asleep himself.

Lupin was in a house but one that he did not recognise. It seemed very cosy like a family lived there something that himself did not have much experience with. There was a table with 7 chairs and 4 of them were occupied. Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako were all sat down waiting for their dinner to be ready and then Makoto walks in with a plate full of food from a roast chicken to a big massive pink cake that Usagi has her eyes on.

Usagi smiled, "Oooh, yummy!"

While Makoto was putting the meals onto the table ranging from Rei's fugu to her cherry pie, Lupin got onto the chair and took a chicken leg off the roast chicken as he was enjoying the food but not enough in this strange situation.

Lupin in a depressed tone asked, "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

The girls ignored Lupin's question as they were too busy eating or in the case of Usagi nearly eaten the massive cake by herself.

Lupin got off his chair and yelled, "Okay this has gone beyond a joke now, you girls are ruining my life and you can't let me think for a straight second!"

He fired his Walther P-38 aiming at the Sailor Senshi without an ounce of remorse but as fate turns out, instead of a bullet it was a love arrow and it went directly towards a photo of Usagi and Mamoru, her boyfriend who had short black hair and happened to wear Lupin's green jacket. Usagi awwed with love hearts in her eyes as a result knowing that the two are in love.

"You can't fight love, it only grows stronger and stronger until you squee", cheerfully spoke Minako.

Lupin literally scratched his head as he was not used to this concept. He was more of a sex type of thinking rather than the gentle and the friendly approach that they do unless it was for social gatherings or business. Even more so since he did not have a relationship outside of Fujiko that were more fun and games than holding hands in a park somewhere. Even Rebecca who he married then divorced in Italy was more out of a caper than out of love. Lupin was quite the opposite to the Sailor Senshi, Jigen and Goemon might be closer in terms of thinking and Fujiko has a completely different feminine side than them.

Minako asked, "Do you have a feminine side?"

Lupin shook his head as a response. Usagi, Ami and Minako were shocked and surprised, Rei was not bothered as she looked the other way and Makoto had a very unsure look on her face as she feels that Lupin might not be telling the whole truth.

"Well we need that feeling to grow, your heart needs love, lots and lots of love with cherries on top. See someone that you like or ten, ask her feelings, treat them with gifts, help them, pay for their dinners. It might be hard but the goddess of love and beauty is here to make it right. Even the loneliest person in the world deserves that special someone", cheered Minako with lots of energy as she was moving around Lupin, first up and down then left to right between each shoulder.

Lupin just sighed as he knows that the girls are not his kind of people, he believes in having fun but not in that way. Most of the Sailor Senshi have finished their meals apart from Usagi who already ate her treats during Minako's speech and Minako herself who was distracted by Lupin.

Usagi screamed, "Sing with us Loopy!" "Go on Lupin, do it for us!", shouted Minako and surprisingly Rei when they held each others hands as a sign of friendship.

While Usagi, Minako and Rei were happy that they want Lupin into their own family with Ami and Makoto also smiling, Lupin was not and put his hands over his eyes as he was so embarrassed by the Sailor Senshi.

Ami suggested, "I know you're embarrassed but just try Arsène." "We want you to be happy, I know you're uncomfortable but even if it sounds terrible, we'll enjoy it", smiled Makoto.

Lupin looked at the five girls who were all happy and want him to be happy, he felt like he had no choice so he sung a song that was out of tune on purpose hoping that they will cover their ears however they just laughed and grinned. They were singing a song themselves that was fitting with the situation and the voices oddly enough blended in together despite Makoto's lower voice, Rei's deadpan voice, Ami's quiet voice and Usagi/Minako's higher voice.

Lupin monotonely and dully sung, "Come together, live together, sing together, all together." "As one forever", continued the Sailor Senshi in unison singing in a happy tune.

Jigen arrived in Lupin's dream because it turns out that the plan was failing as he was talking to Lupin for a good hour however his voice was starting to go and was sounding really rough. So while the real Jigen was resting his voice and drinking more coffee to soothe his throat, the dream Jigen took over to see if he can bring sense to Lupin.

Jigen shouted to the girls, "What in the hell have you done to Lupin?!"

The Sailor Senshi looked at each other thinking that they did something wrong. In their eyes they have not however not for Jigen as he feels that he was losing his friend and long time partner in crime. They just laughed as a reaction.

"Mr. pointy beard is here yay," replied Usagi.

All the sharpshooter could do was facepalm with a sneer as he found Usagi's words so embarrassing when he made a serious point while the girls are goofing off.

The Sailor Senshi apologised in unison, "We're very sorry Jigen, we know that women have upsetted you in the past from what Lupin has told us."

Jigen put his finger on his chin covered by his curved beard and realised something. The blue haired Ami resembled someone else that he knew more recently and something that Lupin was surprised that he did not notice himself.

Jigen asked, "Hey, do I know you Ami?"

While Ami did give a shy unsure look, Jigen was thinking of someone else called Ami Enan who was rather like the other Ami. They were both intelligent, both shy, they both used computers and even had similar hair styles except she was a redhead while Sailor Mercury Ami had blue hair. Probably had they met, they would have been the best of friends.

"You are Arsène's friend Daisuke, so yes I do know you", replied Ami.

Rather like Lupin, Jigen was surprised that she called him by his first name. Jigen did ask whether she was around during the Lupin Game or the PeopleLog scandal however she just shrugged indicating that it was not the same Ami.

Jigen felt like he had enough of this nonsense and shouted both in the dream as well as reality, "Lupin, you gotta snap out of it!"

Back in reality, Jigen looked at Goemon as it was time to shake the thief however it turned out that there was some bad luck. The samurai just fell asleep in the chair and seems to be sleeptalking repeating the word "Rei" over and over again. It felt like Jigen had to get into his own hands and heavily shook Lupin trying to either wake him up or gain control of his thoughts.

Jigen just sighed and shouted while throwing his hat on the bed, "Fuck!"

Lupin and it seems Goemon were losing control to the Sailor Senshi as Jigen was frustrated that his plans had failed.


	4. Makoto's Unlucky Dates

A/N: Contains spoilers to The Castle of Cagliostro however they are done minimally and places like Wikipedia spoil more anyway. This is also a looooong chapter as the story is starting to really get there including hints to a later plotline and quite a lot of dialogue.

**Chapter 4: Makoto's Unlucky Dates**

It is Valentine's Day. Jigen was drained from the night trying to keep Lupin under control, Goemon is asleep however he was no longer talking about Rei and Lupin was ready to wake up.

Jigen slurred, "I tried and now I'm tired." "It's best if you slept for the day, I know Valentine's Day is an awful day for you", Lupin replied while being half asleep.

As Jigen went towards the spare bedroom to sleep just in case the Sailor Senshi send telepathic thoughts towards him, Lupin wasn't sure what he said sounded like him. While he was there thoughout the night trying to control the thoughts that itself failed, the Sailor Senshi were also concerned over Jigen too.

Usagi screamed, "Yay it's Valentine's Day, I get to spend all day with Mamoru!"

That screaming was so loud that it gave Lupin a headache as he was trying to block the thoughts but they came full rushing in as they were excited over today.

"Not so loud next time Usagi", telepathically replied Lupin.

Minako smiled, "I'll get to spend some love today from the goddess of love". "I'm off to the shrine", grunted Rei.

Ami and Makoto did not say anything but judging by Lupin's subconscious, they were happy.

The Sailor Senshi waved telepathically, "Bye Lupin, hope you enjoy today!"

For the first time before the incident, Lupin wiped his head knowing that he could think even if it was temporary. Since it is Valentines, he knows what can cheer him up and that is anything from Fujiko Mine. He doesn't care if he gets tricked by her, to him it was an improvement over teenagers filled with love.

Lupin exclaimed, "Right I know who to phone for Valentines, Fujicakes!"

The master thief got his novelty phone and dialed for Fujiko as he knew her numbers off by heart or more accurately a slip of paper that he wrote down. He waited for the tone on all the numbers that he had access to but no reply.

Lupin threw his novelty phone onto the floor knowing that for some unusual reason, Fujiko was not playing today probably on purpose. It turns out that she was in a black catsuit was in bed with someone else in a hotel room in Hong Kong, a grey haired Chinese man who wore glasses and only had black boxer shorts but she walked off with the diamonds because that is all she wanted.

While Lupin had more control over his thoughts since the Sailor Senshi were having dates, he was still not happy. Saying that, he managed to get dressed normally without embarassment wearing his green jacket with a pink top and a white tie because he wanted to look a bit caring for the day. He looked at his watch and realised that he had no time to go to Roquemaure and steal some treasure that belong to Saint Valentin, plus with the gang being out of action Lupin just sighed. The one opportunity that he could do something, he could not.

Lupin returned to the town that he was at yesterday hoping to at least meet the woman with the brunette ponytail that caused him to smile however returning to the store, he was very disappointed. A young bald headed man was the shopkeeper today and since Lupin did not have anything he wanted he left the store without saying a word. Lupin walked around the town since his yellow Fiat was parked on the street however unusually there were not any women in the town today. After only half an hour, he went back to the car opened the door, got in, closed the door and while he was about to drive off, someone went towards the car and knocked on the glass. It caused Lupin to pull the window down and turned towards the person.

The middle aged man with black hair and a black whispy moustache wearing a brown suit told Lupin, "All the women here have dates today and I should know, I tried to get one myself without any luck."

Lupin asked, "Is there any chance that I can see the female grocery shopkeeper?"

The man just shook his head and apologised, the thief nodded and pulled his car window up. Shortly after, Lupin stepped on the accelerator and drove off back home in disappointment.

It turned out that Lupin was not the only one who could not get a date as while he was driving in the vast countryside on his way home, he heard someone crying. It wasn't an auditory cry because it was just Lupin but rather a telepathy cry. Right where Jigen usually sits in the yellow Fiat was a brunette with a ponytail but not the one from the store, it was Makoto!

Makoto was crying because while she did go out on dates, no one wanted her. Virtually she was trying to date six men, with 2 of them with black hair and wearing the latest fashion wanted to touch her so she punched and kicked them to the ground before their pervy hands touched her breasts as in her eyes that is not how you treat a woman. The other 4 however were a different case. Two of them saw her and ran away towards the other direction before she could say "hi" and one saw her but then jumped off towards the train tracks committing suicide as a result.

The last one was special, it was Motoki from the arcade around Azabu-Juban that Makoto had a crush on. He had short blonde hair with a white top and brown trousers however he immediately saw a redhead in a hair style similar to Fujiko's with a pink dress called Reika and at that point, he did not want to know Makoto making her upset. Rather like Lupin finding out that the brunette from the grocery store closed before he got the chance to say hi or Jigen's bad luck with women in general.

By comparison, the other Sailor Senshi got dates with Usagi having Mamoru, Ami has half of the entire teenage population of Japan after her and Minako had some many dates that she lost count. Only Rei was the other one that did not have a date and even then she was just at the shrine meditating to care unless mentally still linked with Goemon counts.

Lupin asked telepathically, "Why does no one want you? You're not ugly..." "It's because I'm too tall and people are scared of me...", cried Makoto.

The out of action thief stopped the car and scratched his head since in his eyes, she was not too tall as he encountered women and even trans women who were taller. Where ever Lupin comes from as well as much of the Western world, she would have been considered average height.

Lupin wondered, "I don't get it, you're not too tall. I think just by looking at you, you're about Fujiko's height and that's about average." He breathed out, looked towards her without moving his head and continued, "As for the other thing, it can be hard to make a good first impression."

Makoto stopped crying knowing that she was not too tall after all in Lupin's eyes, turned around and faced Lupin with her legs crossed.

Makoto asked, "What do you think of me?"

"Well... You take no crap but deep down a sweet and caring person, honestly I don't know much about you Makoto", praised Lupin while being a bit unsure.

Lupin tried to start the car back up with the ignition key however it would not start, he turned it a few times and no joy. Makoto put her hands on his hands and smiled while Lupin was upset that the car could not start.

Makoto introduced, "Okay, well my full name is Makoto Kino that means sincerity of the wood, like yours means either strong flower or strong wolf."

"Oh great, that's really going to be a dampener during my capers", groaned Lupin in a depressed way.

The brunette waved her hands and assured, "It's fine, I'm not a law abiding citizen, I just want the truth."

"Sigh... now you're going to hate me knowing that I'm a thief, one of the greatest master thieves...", heavily sighed Lupin knowing that she would not be happy at all.

Makoto in a relaxed way spoke, "Not really... I had a hunch but you was too embarrassed to say anything, actually I find you pretty cool."

"Well I have feelings for you but you're just too young", bluntly replied Lupin as he does not believe in underaged love.

Makoto softly explained, "Awww... Well that's the second thing, I'm really about your age Lupin sweetheart."

As soon as she said that, Lupin's eyes lit up knowing that she was of legal age to date Lupin and it really surprised him, he pulled a shocked face because he thought that all of the Sailor Senshi were around the same age.

Lupin bellowed, "What? Then how come you are still in high school? That makes no sense..."

"I want to be there for Usagi and Ami to support them and I did have a troubled past myself", supported Makoto while thinking about her two close friends.

Lupin concluded, "I think we might have found why people are scared of you... Not that it matters much." He later shrugged because he knew what she was like.

Lupin blinked a few times and removed some yellow rheum from his eyes however he could see that Makoto was starting to get a bit depressed by her mouth dropping, her eyes looking downwards and gave her a quick hug.

Makoto upsetly spoke, "Something else as well, while I might be part of the Sailor Senshi even sometimes they don't want me..."

"What do you mean? I thought you girls get along as well as I do with Jigen and Goemon", asked Lupin.

Makoto put her head down as she did not want to see herself getting upset in front of Lupin as in her mind, she was the strong woman and did not want Lupin to know that she was still upset after the day that she had.

Makoto explained, "Well... I get pushed out sometimes when they get really friendly with each other. I mean Usagi and Minako are like sisters, Rei when she's firey and Minako talk about music a lot, Ami sends messages about romance to Minako." She then sighed, "I think if it weren't for the fact that we like video games and for Usagi food, I don't think we would have said much and I'm already the least popular girl at school."

"Let me guess, you're not into the stuff that they like and Minako is the troublemaker?", assumed Lupin.

Makoto nodded her head as she still had a tear in her eye agreeing what the green jacketed gentleman said, Lupin noticed and got a tissue from his jacket pocket. He gently wiped the tear from her eye and she did a small smile knowing that Lupin cares about her.

Lupin gently smiled, "It's okay Makoto. You can cry, you don't have to hide it from me."

"There was one time where I was dating someone, at first I didn't know that she was a woman but that didn't bother me. Then Usagi and the rest of the girls didn't want to know me just because I WAS dating a woman. I found out that she got a girlfriend and then...", depressively spoke Makoto then she breathed out ready to continue but was too down to finish her speech.

Lupin put his finger on his chin and guessed, "No one wanted to know you and only there for you because of your powers, strength and cooking, right?"

Makoto nodded as her anger was brewing up inside of her, not because of Lupin but because of her friends and how that they are not always honest regarding their views especially when it comes to love.

Makoto with her arms crossed frustratedly shouted, "Yeah and they are pretty contradictionary. Usagi had a crush on Rei and even stalked her, Rei has a crush on Minako that's getting pretty close and Ami complained about me with Haruka even though I danced with Ami just so she can feel better since we had no dance partners."

"Well they do say women are from Venus and men are from Mars, I think that's a whole load of crap", bluntly spoke Lupin in a kind of jokey way while his left hand moved to the side like a sarcastic wave.

Makoto smiled and even did a little laugh however she was covering her mouth like she was embarrassed to laugh even though Lupin would have not minded at all.

Lupin asked, "If they treat you like that, why are you still friends with them?"

"Well Usagi was my second ever friend and she gets upset even if her tummy gets hungry, that's how we became friends because I shared some of my food to her and she loved it", reasoned Makoto as she was thinking that Usagi was eating an ice cream with Mamoru somewhere.

Lupin thought, "So that's that strange growling telepathic noise that I hear from her..."

"Ami you already know about and not as close on the others, I've even fallen out with Minako and only with her because the rest are friends with her. Anyway, I'll still protect them because I care and don't want anything to happen to them. What you do think personally?", explained then asked Makoto.

Lupin confidentially articulated, "Hmm... From what I've seen Usagi is the kind of person who needs help and comfort, Ami needs to be braver, Rei can handle herself even if she's touchy and Minako is too annoying as well as hyper so you need to calm her down. You protect them and even feed them yet they give you little in return, you do deserve a bit better."

"That's why I prefer to be with you and the gang, at least you're more honest", beamed Makoto as she put her head on Lupin's shoulder as a sign of love.

Lupin blinked and admired, "Sure Makoto, there's always room for one more in our gang. We do have a position for a strong independent woman who can fight."

"Thanks, I hope that I can fit in a bit better", smiled the brunette.

Lupin laughed, "Ehehehehaha! You do realise that sometimes we just wear boxers or go commando, right?"

"Yeah! I don't care if you, Jigen and Goemon have a naked threesome in bed, I really want to be with you", snuggled Makoto with full confidence as her boobs bounced.

Lupin pulled a strange look at Makoto as he thought what gave her that idea but liked that she got cosy with him. Makoto got out her own pack of cigarettes and her lighter ready to smoke.

Lupin sighed, "So says the woman who yelled at me to stop..."

"I ONLY do it for them Lupin sweetheart, deep down I still fancy one now and again", chuckled Makoto.

Lupin and Makoto were having a sneaky smoke together as he heads back home and perhaps Lupin's last ever cigarette as he managed to start the car back up driving off. Back at home, Lupin sat at the couch casually with his arms stretched as Makoto sat down too. The brunette put her hands over her stomach as she felt something bubbling inside of her and let out a loud fart, looking at her face she was embarrassed and slightly blushed that something like that came out of her. In reality it was a sudden massive gust of wind that happened around Lupin's house as the trees outside swayed.

Lupin smirked, "Now I know why they call you Sailor Jupiter!"

Lupin looked at Makoto and noticed something that pleased his eyes, her large breasts. While perhaps not quite as big as Fujiko's as in that it looked like one cup size smaller, it was large enough for Lupin to be impressed and grinned like anything. Regarding the Sailor Senshi, only Makoto and Rei have breasts with the others are either flat or not even developed. Rei was jealous about the size even though she was attractive in her own right. Even though Lupin was happy, Makoto on the other hand was not has she had her arms crossed and pouted her face.

Lupin thrown his arm right down to the couch seat and yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Lupin then in a calmer tone explained, "I know that you're not happy. I get so lonely and so thirsty. I'm not used to talking to women who aren't Fujiko outside of being on the job. One of the reasons why I'm attracted to Fujiko in the first place is because of her breasts and you... I don't know how to put it, remind me of her in a good light?"

For a brief moment, Lupin was unsure what was going to happen next since Makoto is very strong and can easily punch the thief since she knows Martial Arts. Lupin even knows what she was going to say just by her personality, "PERVERT!" or worse every swear word in the dictionary with full aggression. He started to look a bit stressed but then Makoto noticed that Lupin was not like the other men who lusted for her breasts.

"I wasn't going to touch them unless you wanted me to", sobbed Lupin.

In that moment, Makoto's arms relaxed realised that he was not going to touch her but rather admire the view. While she always felt comfortable with her figure, she knows that there were people who took advantage and from looking at Lupin knows that he was not going to hurt her.

Makoto apologised and was flattered, "It's okay I've just had a bad day, I'm glad that you liked my talent." "We had a bad day and yep", corrected Lupin while doing a little chuckle.

The two hugged each other as they got closer together on the couch as Makoto was taking a liking towards Lupin, both smiled and looked at each other.

Makoto beamed, "It's just like that time at the hotel."

Lupin gave the brunette a surprised look as he was surprised that she remembered that and Lupin dreaded that time, to him it was four days wasted.

"Don't remind me", sighed Lupin.

While the green jacketted gentleman lowered his eyes, Makoto was worried that she was making him unhappy and thought of something that would really cheer him up.

Makoto while winking suggested, "If you want, you can have a closer look at them."

Lupin was surprised that she did not call him a pervert however grinned and nodded straight away as he knows what he likes. Makoto took off her top and was undoing her bra, she then took the bra off revealing her breasts that turned out to be pretty close to Fujiko in terms of size. Lupin hasn't felt this happy in quite a long time and Makoto was providing his thirst however he also knew what Makoto was like so rather than touching them he just looked really happy and put one hand by her shoulder with the other by her hands to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Lupin as he looked closer at Makoto's breasts gleed, "There is a difference between you and Fujicakes though, where your breasts are I do see a heart, a really big one."

Makoto was so happy that Lupin complimented her that she kissed him straight away to the point where Lupin did not expect it and for a rarity it was Lupin who was doing the blushing. It was making Lupin stiff and after the two finished kissing, he went straight to the toilet to relief himself while in Makoto's eyes love hearts appeared. While he was in the toilet, Makoto got dressed as she knew that she made Lupin happy and had his fill of fun pervyness. She changed her clothes to a green top with a pink cloth wrapped around her stomach and a blue skirt similar to what Fujiko once wore. When Lupin came out of the toilet, he thought that he saw Fujiko sat down on the couch since she once wore something similar however when he came closer he realised it was Makoto.

While the two settle down even though in reality it was just Lupin in the living room, Lupin turned on the TV and about to start was an ice skating show. He was about to switch off the TV as normally it is not his kind of TV programming when...

Makoto gleamed, "Aww... you even know my favourite show!"

Lupin not wanting to upset Makoto who was upset earlier decided to leave it on and she was so happy watching it while they were ice skating and the judges rated their performances.

Makoto glimmered as she put her head on Lupin's shoulder, "I really loved today all because of you..." "Same here Makocakes", replied Lupin as he put his hands on her.

Makoto smiled at Lupin's nickname that he came up with because it describes her with both her cooking ability and her breasts.

Lupin thought to himself, "Sounds like Fujicakes has got some competition."

Lupin asked, "Why are you so kind to me? After all I'm not the feminine type. If you knew what I was like especially from that, I'll be in a hospital."

"Remember Cagliostro, Lupin sweetheart?", quized Makoto.

Lupin nodded then shook his head indicating a mixed message.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you. After all you did something so heartwarming that I'll never ever be angry with you."

There was a flashback to where Lupin was at Cagliostro. While deep down Lupin liked the adventure even though when asked he gives a non answer about the events because he can not remember it clearly, the rest of the team groaned about it has Lupin was not quite acting himself even though he was still intelligent enough to proceed. Even the gang could not remember what they said accurately due to conflicting accounts where a member said one thing but another member said something else.

Lupin saved the princess however they were hanging on a loose tree branch so he got a wire from his belt to hook up so they can go down safely. While going down to land on the coast, a tree branch fell down and bumped right on his head leaving him unconscious. Even though the princess did thank for saving her life and even bathed the injured hero with some water before leaving, in Lupin's mind it was a completely different story.

Before the tree branch falling down, Lupin had thoughts about the princess in a cynical fashion with the main one being that he and the gang were going to kidnap her to play a game with Fujiko regarding the money and the ring while getting Jigen to murder the Count. The other was much more darker and would have been torturing her for some pleasure. In his early days, he was more of a sociopath rather than the cheeky master thief that people know him has.

While unconscious, a person was forming in Lupin's mind however it was not someone that he knew until more recently. She had the hair colour of Princess Clarisse who he just saw, the breast size that is close to Fujiko that he lusts for and the colour of her skirt was due to passing through the countryside. It was a dark space with only himself and the woman.

Lupin dizzly asked, "Who are you? What do you want?" "I am the pretty soldier of thunder, love and courage, Sailor Jupiter", firmly replied the brunette.

Lupin took one look at he did not know what to expect, she was fierce and firm. He has not had a vision from a superhero before or any vision as a matter of fact so he just scratched his head. There was something that he did notice though.

Lupin laughed, "Ehehehehaha! Your forehead has an antenna, hope reception's good."

Sailor Jupiter however did not find it funny and shook her head with a pout as he was referring to her tiara.

"I'm sorry, it just looked a bit silly coming from someone serious like you", chuckled Lupin.

Lupin was quiet as Sailor Jupiter was at first not happy however realised from an outside point of view, her tiara did look a bit silly even though it was a conductor for her lightning attacks. For the first time Lupin did not know how to react to a superhero as she was pretty pissed off in Lupin's eyes and just had his eyes in disbelief.

Sailor Jupiter warned, "You must protect Princess Clarisse from danger, she's going to get hurt and she's not brave enough." She then pointed to Lupin, "That's why I want you to protect her so The Count of Cagliostro won't marry her."

Lupin with his arms folded smirked, "Rescuing princesses are not part of my job description."

Sailor Jupiter sighed thinking that she chose the wrong person however she did sense that Lupin had more to say and there was no one else around that she could choose from.

"I only saved her because she was going to die, I did what anyone could have done", shrugged Lupin.

Lupin was actually kind of curious regarding the superheroine so he walked behind her and looked behind her skirt, it turned out that she did not have underwear as he was staring at her butt when she bent down. Sailor Jupiter did not like it one bit that Lupin was being a pervert towards her and did a quick kick while he was too distracted by her rear. Lupin flung back and landed further back than he originally was onto the ground.

Sailor Jupiter with her teeth clenched angrily shouted, "I'll make you numb you pervert! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

Sailor Jupiter was about to use the move as she raised her arms up, twirls around, collects the electricity from her conducting tiara and produced a large blue lightning sphere that was ready to throw directly at Lupin. At first with a name like that, Lupin expected her to throw coconuts at him however after seeing the large blue sphere that she produced, he was scared. Sure Lupin might have a plan or ten and even survived some of the harshest conditions such as sauna malfunctions however they were against people, not superheroines with special powers and since he was in the dark space it was like he could not run away or had anything to aid him. There was a chance that Jupiter's attack could actually kill Lupin and himself knew that, he felt like he had no choice as she threw the sphere. Lupin tried to deflect from the attack as it was getting closer. In reality, this was when Princess Clarisse bathed Lupin.

Lupin panicked as he moved away with his arms out and his palms up, "Okay okay, I will do it, sheesh!"

As soon as Lupin offered to protect the princess, Sailor Jupiter started to calm down as she knew that he was really scared that was unlike the master thief. The attack diverted as Lupin narrowly avoided it and sees the blast right behind him.

"I just wanted to know what your inner beauty was like that's all", cried Lupin.

Sailor Jupiter was surprised by the words that Lupin mentioned and by his reaction, maybe she thought that he did have a heart and him looking at her was just out of curiosity, after all she apparently did the same with her best friend Sailor Mercury. Lupin closed his eyes in fear. Out of Lupin's green jacket pocket, he pulled out a pink rose and she realised that she was wrong about Lupin as her jaw dropped. It was part of his charm rather than out of spite and she was normally used to men who mistreat her or tempted to touch her since she was more of a tomboy yet still feminine.

Lupin welped, "I'm sorry..."

As Lupin still had his eyes closed, Sailor Jupiter went towards Lupin and took the pink rose. She had a smell and did a gentle smile with her eyes closed knowing that it was her favourite flower, Lupin opened his eyes slightly while she was smelling the flower. After doing a little nod, Sailor Jupiter put her arm around Lupin's shoulder who was still a bit shaken from her attack and gave him a small hug, Lupin stopped shaking and looked at her with a worried look.

Sailor Jupiter pleasently and gently explained, "Don't be scared, I'm the soldier of protection and I'm sorry too. It's just that I get a bit frustrated and always leave bad first impressions..." "It's okay, it's not the first time I've been threatened by a strong woman and yeah, I'll protect Clarisse just for you", replied Lupin in a calm way.

Sailor Jupiter smiled, "Just remember the wind will guide you, the trees and the grass will protect you."

Lupin woke up and realised that the princess disappeared however he had obtained the ring.

While Lupin and Jigen were at the restaurant, they finished their meals and went straight to the toilet, one thing to wash their hands and the other to have a secret conversation. As Lupin was washing his hands, Jigen tipped his hat as he noticed that Lupin was not quite right.

Jigen asked, "You're not quite right boss, what's wrong?" "I had a vision after a tree branch hit me on the head, it was from a woman", hastily replied Lupin.

Lupin finished washing his hands and was looking at himself, got himself a bottle of cologne and was splashing it around his face.

Jigen nudged as he was interested, "Go on." "Well she wanted me to protect Princess Clarisse and you know that's not my sort of thing, you know me."

Lupin breathed and continued, "Her name was Sailor Jupiter, she had a white suit with her skirt being green and a pink bow, was a brunette and claimed that she was a protector of thunder, love and courage." "Sailor Jupiter, have you lost your frigging mind pal?", laughed Jigen.

Lupin and Jigen swore to never tell anyone about not being on full form unless it got serious. Then they just laughed and smiled though what was literally something that sounded so silly that it must not be real.

Lupin joked, "As if I want a strong independent woman telling me what to do!"

Jigen however sensed the irony has that was what Fujiko does to Lupin anyway and shrugged. It seems that Lupin was not the only one not being himself as when Jigen walked out of the toilet, he saw Fujiko taking steroids. Even Fujiko looked different wearing an army uniform and dyed her hair blonde. It was during a brief period where Fujiko wanted to be masculine and really wanted to use firepower. So while Lupin was feeling more feminine, Fujiko was more masculine.

After Lupin was hanging on the burning plane with Zenigata in the cockpit, he ejected out of the plane along with Pops before the plane could crash. While Lupin was in the air and ahead of Jigen and Goemon who were in the white Fiat, he could see a brown object however it was too blurry to make out whether Lupin saw the woman that he saw when he was out. He landed in the car head on causing a concussion meaning that Lupin was out.

While Lupin was on the bed recovering from the injuries, Lupin returned however instead of the dark space, it was a white space with the same woman however she was dressed in a long brown skirt going past her knees. Instead of being in an aggressive state, she was in a calm and pleasant way towards Lupin.

"Okay Sailor Jupiter, I'm doing what you told me to do!"

"Please, call me Makoto. I want to know you better as a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you want to know about me Makoto?"

"Hmm... your name?"

"Okay, my name is Lupin."

"That's a lovely name."

"First time I've known anyone to compliment my name outside of myself."

"Of course, it's a flower. I'll imagine you that you are delicate, kind and sooo gentle."

"Hmm... That's an interesting way of saying it. Wait a minute, lupin flowers were popular with the Roman Empire and your title has connections to Roman mythology."

"So there might be a link between us?"

"Maybe, I do like Italy and don't mind giving a flower to someone now and again."

"Aww... I like Italy too and flowers."

"Anyway, I only have a few days until the princess gets married to the count, I don't think that I'll recover in time."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll recover quickly. Oh and I've been watching you, you have been very heroic."

"Well normally I'm not like that..."

"I would have very scared if I had to cling on a plane..."

"Oh I've had it worse Makoto."

"I've seen a few people with you Lupin, can you tell me who they are?"

"Sure, the one with the hat is Jigen who is my close friend and he's a skilled sharpshooter. Goemon is a traditional samurai who has a powerful weapon. Inspector Zenigata or Pops as I call him is a friendly rival let's just leave it like that for now."

"They seem like really good friends, myself have some friends too that you might see one day."

"I'm concerned about the princess, I'm worried that the count is going to do something and I might not make it."

"I'll make sure that count will die!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want a forced marriage either. It has to be natural... like you."

"Daww... I never knew that you cared about me."

"Well, I have been a bit lonely in my adventure and only spent it on protecting the princess."

Lupin and Makoto spent the next couple of days training where they practised fighting each other even though Makoto won most of the matches, Lupin won a couple as he was recovering from the accidents that he has been getting in Cagliostro and she was making him stronger. Not just the strength but also they were at a flower field, looking and smelling at various flowers. Both Lupin and Makoto lied on the grass field looking up.

Lupin asked, "Do you think its time?" "Yeah you're ready to take that count down and save Clarisse", replied Makoto with a strong look on her face.

Lupin with an unsure look grinned, "Thanks for everything Makoto, it was well... interesting."

"Wake up, you lovely strong flower", smiled Makoto as she kissed him shortly before...

Lupin woke up from the bed after three days and while the food was nasty, at least Lupin was up and ready to tackle the count and save the princess.

Had Makoto mentally not been there for Lupin, chances are that getting the ring as well as the plan to stop the wedding between the Count and Princess Clarisse would not have happened as he would have recovered way too late. After Cagliostro, it took a few weeks for the gang to recover. While Jigen and Goemon were mostly themselves and only recovered from jet lag, Lupin recovered from the head injuries that happened so Makoto disappeared. As for Fujiko, she stopped taking the steroids returning to her usual sexual self and the only reason why she took them was because Lupin had competition. Both physically from Clarisse and mentally from Makoto even though it would have made more sense the other way around.

There was also another flashback in the same location however much more recent when it was during the PeopleLog scandal. Lupin has returned to the ruins of the old castle to plan for his next move of taking down a corrupt social media company. While walking around the ruins, Lupin slipped on a puddle that caused him to crash into a wall behind him and a brick fell on his head.

Lupin was on the ground and into the white space saw two women, Makoto from the previous adventure and a blue haired woman that resembled someone that Lupin already knew.

Lupin asked, "Amy?" "No, I'm Sailor Mercury the pretty soldier of love and intelligence. Technically my name is Ami as in it's not Amy but Am-ee", replied the blue haired woman while correcting her name.

Lupin screamed, "Not again!" "It's okay, she's my friend Lupin", cheerfully replied Makoto.

Lupin enquired, "Why does this Amy, I meant Ami look like the Ami that I know just with blue hair?" "Hmm... I never knew that there was someone else like me out there", thought Ami.

Makoto asked, "So what's this Ami like?" "She's shy and intelligent, likes using the computer", noted Lupin.

Makoto put her arm on Ami's shoulder who was surprised that there was another Ami out there. Ami nodded and blushed as it described her very well.

Makoto determinately spoke, "You must protect her at all costs, Lupin sweetheart." "It is wise that you must go to her immediately, I... meant she needs protection", advised Ami.

Lupin nodded and with confidence implied, "Okay Sailors Mercury and Jupiter, I'll go to America to stop that privacy destroying sleezebag that messed with someones life. What happened to her was like finding naked pictures of you two on the Internet, no one should have gone through that in their lives."

"We will protect you when the time is right, we believe in you", smiled Makoto and Ami.

Lupin got up and scratched his head while he was coming around from the accident.

Lupin thought, "I don't think that I'll be coming back here, it gets worse everytime."

Unless it was really important, Lupin decided to not come back to Cagliostro for the sake of his health.


	5. Is Lupin burnt out?

A/N: Since there is a rule on here regarding real people, the issue being is that Lupin the 3rd (more so on the older series) actually had well real people and real companies being involved in some of the storylines, the same issue also affects later on in the story more so I did was that there are expies that are similar enough and no I don't own the expies either. Also one of the moments here also reflect a real life moment too.

**Chapter 5: Is Lupin burnt out?**

Jigen woke up from his sleep in the spare bedroom as it was approaching the night as he literally slept all day considering what he had to put up with. He went into the living room where Lupin finished hugging thin air even though in his thoughts, it was Makoto. Since Jigen was half awake, he did not notice it however he was holding a bottle of scotch.

Jigen asked, "Do you want to go to Monaco?" "Yeah!", replied Lupin.

Lupin put his finger on his chin trying to think however the Sailor Senshi were still gushing about their dates in his thoughts among other things. He blinked and finally remembered something important.

"I forgot the Monaco Grand Prix is on soon and I already booked tickets for it", recalled Lupin.

Jigen smiled however to get there within good time, they had to leave now and it was around 22:00. Since Lupin was in no fit state to drive as well as needed to rest and Jigen heavily rested throughout the day avoiding what could have been an upsetting day, they along with Goemon who still has Rei in his mind left for Monaco. A race that they will never forget.

Jigen, Lupin and Goemon as well as the Sailor Senshi telepathically arrived in Monaco. It was a very early morning and the sun was rising. The place was really colourful from the greenry of the hills with the grey from the cliffs, the orange, white and cream coloured buildings from older palaces to newer apartments. There were also various yachts, boats and even a cruise ship by the harbour.

It took around 10 hours to get there and because of parking problems, they parked just outside the France-Monaco border and were going to walk to Monte Carlo. Jigen got out of the drivers seat and opened the door, Goemon got out of the back then finally Lupin got out. Both Lupin and Jigen closed their doors at the same time causing a little rattle from the car.

"Sorry", Makoto apologised thinking it was her fault.

After getting out of the car, Lupin smelt the sea air and closed his eyes bringing him back some good memories.

Lupin smiled, "The glamour of Monaco, the pleasure of racing, gambling, flirting women, I'm going to love it today."

Due to Formula One regulations, Lupin can not drive in the actual race as he was not part of a racing team however the Automobile Club do offer classic car races. The race is also done out of safety to make sure that it was safe for the actual Grand Prix. Lupin booked for the race a week before and registered before then so he will get to drive a Maserati 250F considered to be one of the best F1 cars in the mid to late 1950s, normally he would drive a Ferrari 312 however was lacking a part that he needed. A few of his capers involved driving classic cars and he loved doing them so in theory the thrill of the race should forget about the Sailor Senshi.

Lupin filled in the paperwork and knowing that he needed to be at Race B that fortunate for him was today.

Lupin telepathically advised, "Girls since this is an important race, I need to fully concentrate."

The Sailor Senshi all nodded knowing that it was very important even though they were concerned over Lupin and worried that something might happen to him, Lupin on the other hand would be glad to get some peace and quiet.

Rei as she shook Lupin's hands with a determined smile complimented, "Good luck Lupin, I'll try to keep Usagi and Minako under control so you can focus on the race." "We're going to be on the sidelines cheering for you, I hope you win", happily smiled Makoto as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Lupin found it odd that Rei complimented him while helping him focus however he could sense that she might have done it out of respect and knows that she likes being a leader even though she does not get much of a opportunity.

Since the classic races really did vary in terms of the laps from 75 to over 100, it would have required hours of concentration. Luckily this race only had 9 laps so even if the Sailor Senshi did disturb Lupin, it would take 20 minutes at most. Lupin went into the changing rooms changing from his green jacket since he brought a suitcase with him with four different types of clothes. His green jacket, his red jacket, a tuxedo for when he goes into the casino and his blue and white racing gear that he has changed into. He also had some chinos, three different types of shoes and three pairs of boxers as well as three pairs of socks.

At the starting grid, there were 20 cars racing for the event. Lupin put his white racing helmet on and got into his Maserati 250F at his paddock. He drove into his position that was 17 on the grid. Lupin and the other 19 drivers were waiting for the countdown to start.

After the countdown started, Lupin timed the gear shift and the accelerator just right going past the four cars that were in front. Racing is all about the timing, skill and adapting to pressure. Had Lupin been a Formula One driver rather than a master thief, he could have been a racing legend like Ayrton Senna or Michael Schumacher.

While Lupin was driving around the course, he was going through the really tight corners, driving past the tunnel, going past the harbour moving through the chicane, going through the large corners where the crowd got good views of the race and overtaking the cars as fast and as clean as he could. Lupin's stylish driving caused the crowd to cheer and Lupin was smiling as the thoughts of the race were doing its best to block the thoughts of the girls.

There was a battle between Lupin and the driver who was at second place at the 6th lap going onto the 7th as they were overtaking each other but by the final corner before the 7th lap, Lupin used the apex of the curve as his advantage. Usually when going around corners, you slow down then turn then accelerate to prevent as much speed loss Lupin on the other hand did not brake and let go of the accelerator briefly instead. It was risky because it could easily cause the car to spin out however he thought if he did not get enough velocity, he would not win the race.

Luckily for Lupin, he managed to overtake the car and even got the record for the fastest lap throughout the race.

Usagi jumped up, down and screamed, "Yay, go Loopy!" "You can do it Lupin", cheered the other girls while Minako was doing the same as Usagi.

The Sailor Senshi were like the cheerleaders and hoping with their help and heart, Lupin would win the race as they were hugging each other at the pit stop according to Lupin's subconscious. One of the mechanics at the pit stop felt something funny and shivvered however it was the draft from the cold. It was the final lap and Lupin was at second place, just 2 seconds ahead of first place. As Lupin was getting around the tight corners, he was catching up with his opponent as the car in front slowed down just enough so Lupin can gain an advantage.

Lupin was about to overtake the car however all of a sudden, his vision became blurred making it hard for Lupin to see not just around the corner but also the car in front. He tried to blink to restore the vision without much effect. To make matters worse, if his vision kept like this when it got towards the tunnel it would have been too risky even for Lupin. When it got towards the Portier corner, Lupin had lost control and then...

"Loopy! Arsène! Lupin! Lupin sweetheart!"

The car crashed into the barrier however due to the age of the cars, the barriers were more protected than the current Formula One cars used in the event as well as the enormous cost it would take to repair the classics. Despite the extra protection, Lupin was out cold and luckily for the car only the front tyres were damaged.

The announcer shouted, "Arsène Lupin has retired from the race!"

While the audience sighed since Lupin was doing so well before the crash, Jigen spat out his cigarette in shock and left the stand to reach the crash point. The ambulance took Lupin to the nearest hospital with Jigen at the back with him, Goemon who was at the stand decided to walk his way through hoping to erase the image of Sailor Mars that was in his head.

It was nearly two months since Lupin had been in hospital, Jigen and Goemon were at his side in his bed with Jigen laid back on a chair while Goemon sat on the floor. Despite being out cold, Lupin's subconscious was still active meant that Usagi cried for the entire time while Lupin was out and crying for nearly two months straight was impressive for anyone, the other Sailor Senshi were nursing him. Makoto even wished to donate some blood to him hoping that he will get stronger however she could not as she does not physically exist.

Jigen had not seen Lupin like this and while he had been to the hospital many times in the past both as the patient and himself looking after someone, this time it was different. The sharpshooter blames himself for not being there when Lupin got the cigarettes and the start of the Sailor Senshi business causing Lupin to not being right however he did accept the risk that his friend went through because they were suppose to pick up the boxes together after the caper. Saying that Jigen did not want to miss the Monaco Grand Prix, an event that is notoriously difficult to get tickets.

Jigen grumbled, "If he does not recover by tomorrow, I'll be off to the frigging race myself!"

As soon as Jigen said those words, Lupin was waking up blinking his eyes knowing that he has come around. His vision while still not as clear as it used to be was much better and able to see Jigen and Goemon clear enough as Jigen was holding his scotch glass while Goemon made a blank stare as usual.

Usagi stopped crying and was overjoyed, "Yay, Loopy!"

Usagi gave Lupin a hug however he was so drained that he did not emote towards the warmth that she was giving him. The rest of the Sailor Senshi were also smiling that he came back to life as they got really worried about Lupin. Rather like Usagi crying, Makoto stroked his hair every night and giving him comfort while Ami was hydrating Lupin with a wet towel over his head daily.

Jigen smiled, "I'll thought that you'll never get up." "Neither... would... I", stuttered Lupin as he was still recovering.

Lupin took a quick sip of water that was by the table next to him and lied back to bed as he was still a bit too weak to fully get up.

Lupin weakly asked, "Am I... okay to watch the race?" "Yes boss, you'll be fine", replied Jigen.

Jigen was relieved that he will get to watch the race with his partner and gave a quick sip of scotch to Lupin hoping that the Sailor Senshi would not notice as they were too busy talking among themselves. Lupin blinked a few times as his eyesight was improving.

Lupin telepathically complimented, "Thanks Sailor Senshi for protecting me and making me better."

The girls were very happy with Usagi and Minako doing big grins while Ami and Rei gave a smaller smile as they were not as emotive compared to the two blondes with Makoto being in the middle. Rei also nodded as she found it honourable and polite.

Usagi cheered as her eyes lit up, "No problem Loopy." "No problem Arsène," responded Ami.

Makoto with love hearts glimmered, "No problem Lupin sweetheart, we are here for you."

While in hospital and recovered enough to get up, Lupin changed himself from his blue and white racing gear to his red jacket and chinos. In his jacket pocket, he noticed a card and opened it that read:

"Get Well Quickly Lupin, I'll Arrest You Soon."

Straight away he knew it was from Zenigata and smiled knowing that Pops went through the trouble of making a get well card to him.

Lupin, Jigen and Goemon arrived at the Monaco Grand Prix. It was a sunny day without a cloud in the sky and there were thousands watching the race in the stands as well the millions watching it on TV. Since he face was still a bit sore, he wore a rubber mask that coincidentally resembled Mamoru and that if Zenigata was there, he would not bother him on that day. At the police station, Inspector Zenigata was watching the race on a small TV and grumbled since his ticket got stolen.

They got really good seats at the stand where they could see the race via the harbour from the tunnel to the penultimate corner. Around them were tourists, wealthy business people and even a few celebrities. Lupin even looked at a few women and smiled however the Sailor Senshi were all unhappy apart from Minako who was also happy causing Lupin to sigh and sulk.

Lupin thought, "I can't be myself any more, they are controlling my life."

"We are only unhappy because we know you can do better than that and they don't have a heart like us", replied Makoto in a tone going from neutral to calm.

Usagi took a closer look at Lupin and thought that it was Mamoru due to his disguise, the only difference being was that Mamoru wears a green jacket however Lupin wore his red jacket.

Usagi squeezed Lupin right on his shoulder, with her hands on his hands and screamed, "Mamo-chan!" "I'm not your lover Usagi, it's me Lupin!", angrily responded Lupin.

Usagi backed off knowing that "Mamoru" was angry at her and was confused while Lupin crossed his arms.

Usagi asked to herself, "Mamo-chan is Loopy?" "Usa-chan, it's just Lupin wearing a disguise. He had a bad accident last night and got a massive bruise on his face", smiled Makoto.

Rei while having a dig at Usagi muttered, "Lupin might be a bit of a pervert but at least he has standards."

The race was about to start with all the cars in the starting grid and people were cheering as the countdown finish for the cars to take off. Everyone was excited about the race as it was considered one of the most iconic races in Formula 1. The race started with the Silver Mercedes overtaking a black and white Williams car while the Red Ferrari and the White BMW were battling out against each other. As it was going around the 10th lap, Lupin was eating a chocolate crepe while drinking a small cappucino, Jigen was eating a hot dog and got Goemon some noodles since he knows that Goemon only eats Japanese stuff.

Lupin smiled, "I brought you a pot of Japanese made ramen for you, Goemon."

"It is honourable that you have remembered my cultural tastes", nodded Goemon.

Lupin put his coffee cup down and handled the cup of ramen to Goemon while the cars were racing through the circuit, it was a bit jittery from Lupin however none of the noodles were spilled.

When it got towards the 50th lap, something was wrong with Lupin. Normally he'll be able to watch a full race however it seems that this race was causing problems for the master thief as the thoughts from the Sailor Senshi were really fighting causing a conflict between Lupin's masculinity and their femininity. Usagi was talking about how sweet Mamoru was, Ami was talking about her new computer and romantic novels, Rei was talking about Goemon, Minako was still on about her dates as well as celebrities that Lupin had never heard of and Makoto was talking about her new cake recipes.

Lupin went from smiling and happy to being depressed as his thoughts were lost in the wave of their discussion.

Jigen asked, "What's wrong boss?" "I don't know Jigen, the thoughts are not making me enjoy the race", replied Lupin with an unsure look on his face.

Jigen knows exactly what Lupin was talking about due to the problem that they faced when Lupin got the badges. Besides even Jigen thought that the race would have been more exciting due to that there was a clear winner 15 laps ago, very little overtaking and Modern Formula One for some reason lost some of the excitement compared to the past.

Jigen shouted in Lupin's ear, "Go away and let Lupin enjoy the race!" "Mr. pointy beard shouted at me!", screamed Usagi as she flinched.

The rest of the Sailor Senshi corrected, "He shouted to us all Usagi." "He just needs love", smiled Minako.

People looked at Jigen very strange and he apologised by saying that his friend is having a tough time, not being himself and trying his best to make him better without much luck. Jigen can make a good shot but when it comes to women it was a different story.

Lupin muttered, "I can tell that you're finding the race boring..."

"It's lovely that you took us here but it is not really our thing. Even though myself and Minako are more tomboyish so we can understand why you like it despite not much action, the rest rather be somewhere else and even Minako is falling asleep", explained Makoto in an understanding and calm voice.

Lupin agreed and responded, "I think Jigen and I have a similar thought as well, it is not as exciting as it could have been."

As soon as Lupin finished telepathically talking to the Sailor Senshi, the race started to change. The car that was in Pole Position slipped on a piece of gravel, spun out and crashed right into the chicane that the gang and the Sailor Senshi got to see it clearly enough, even woke Minako and Usagi up. The other cars in the race started to become more aggressive overtaking each other. The weather also changed to start raining.

Jigen smiled, "Finally some excitement!"

It is unclear whether Makoto moving the gravel towards the car, Ami caused the race to rain and Rei using her frustration towards the drivers made the race more entertaining to please Lupin and Jigen or that it happened naturally.

The race finally finished with 45 boring laps and 30 exciting ones. A Silver Mercedes driven by Fernando Alphonse won the race with only a split second difference between that and Phillipe Massi who driven the Red Ferrari.

Jigen disappointedly spoke, "Glad that we got this race for free, I wouldn't have paid for it if they were all like half of this one." "I agree with you", shyly replied Lupin.

Despite their disappointment about the race, Lupin and Jigen did have a good experience as well as there were parts that they both liked. It was just a shame in Lupin's point of view that he could not think clearly enough. Lupin removed his disguise mask as it was getting uncomfortable for him to keep wearing it.

Goemon woke up and along with Lupin and Jigen walked down the stand to leave the race. As Goemon left the area to head straight back into the car, Lupin and Jigen decided to walk around the harbour however before they could do that, it seemed that Lupin had some signals that he had to go to the toilet as he was holding his hand by his stomach.

Usagi yelled, "Oh no, Loopy's tummy!" "You better go!", warned Makoto.

Lupin rushed to the toilet, locks the white door and for the first time in a week, his mind was completely clear. He did not have any telepathic thoughts from the Sailor Senshi, he felt like he was in control of his thoughts as he was thinking while trying to excrete. Thoughts that disappeared such as the lust of Fujiko, him and Jigen laughing while Zenigata failed to capture them, heists, smoking, going to bars, having quickies and manly stuff were slowly returning. The nice but hedgehog shy Lupin has gone and the old mischievious Lupin has returned. As if the master thief had escaped from the girls and finally free.

After finish excreting, he got a toilet roll to wipe, pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet. Then as if it was on cue for a TV show, he pushed the door open and stood outside of the toilet door in a devious pose with his shoulders stiff like he was up to something, as in a plan.

"I'm back", smirked Lupin.


	6. I Lost My Mind in Monte Carlo

A/N: This chapter took the longest to do, funnily enough managed to do most of the later chapters before this one. What started off from a simple caper tale turned to something else. It also reflects the attitude of the story a bit and is the case where appearances are not what they seem. Sailor Moon looks lighthearted enough however it just is not. Sailor Moon caused me trauma on a personal level while Lupin was literally the turn around.

Also when it turns out that there was an eating place called Lupen e Margo (Lupin and Fujiko). Knew Lupin was big in Italy to the point of even axing adverts just so it can be shown but didn't expect the passion that they have for it.

**Chapter 6: I Lost My Mind in Monte Carlo**

While still in the toilet to wash his hands, an elderly man was next to Lupin also washing his hands while putting his newspaper by the sink. The elderly man had combed light grey hair, a checkered jumper in green and grey with grey trousers, he was also overweight and left after drying his hands. He left his newspaper so Lupin grabbed it reading the news ranging from a conflict between the declining United Kingdom and France over a stretch of water to an upcoming air space strike in France because the toilet was broken and no one has fixed it to the latest fashion trends.

Something did catch Lupin's eye and that is an article of some Nazi Gold that was recently discovered at a car park in the Netherlands. Nicknamed Black Theodore by the locals due to mixing with the tarmac, it was rumoured to be part of a collection that some got lost while transporting from Germany.

Jigen arrived at the toilet and asked, "What's taking so long?"

The recovered master thief showed his sharpshooter friend the article in the newspaper mentioning the Nazi Gold in the Netherlands. Lupin was fully focused and knew exactly what to do.

"That is where we are going tomorrow night," articulated Lupin.

This was the Lupin that he knew, the one that would have a drink together in a bar and is very cheeky. They were both smiling and desperately needed it too considering that Lupin was not himself and Jigen was really tired trying to get him back to normal without much effect.

While holding a piece of toilet paper Lupin spoke calmly, "Give this calling card to Pops, we're back in business!" "All right Lupin, I'll meet you by the car", replied Jigen.

The calling card was written on a piece of toilet paper however it was very short notice and the handwriting was not as neat as he usually writes. As for why Lupin sent the calling card to Inspector Zenigata ahead of time, he felt that it would have added to the challenge and to get his adrenaline going since otherwise it would have considered too easy for the master thief.

Just as Lupin got out the toilets, a rush came through his head and all of a sudden he put both hands on his head as if it was in pain.

"We missed you Lupin!", the Sailor Senshi excitedly shouted in unison.

Turns out that the freedom that the master thief had was short lived because they were giving him a massive headache as they missed him. Lupin went back to the mens toilet hoping that the thoughts would shift however they did not because instead he could still get the thoughts, just not very clear. Like a radio with a weak signal for a radio station where it is hard to make out. He even tried to steal the male toilet sign but the thoughts of the girls did not go away.

Rei and Makoto growled, "The more you fight us, the more we fight back!"

It turned that Jigen was smart to park the car outside of Monte Carlo as the roads were not going to open by 20:30 that by then would have been too late to reach the Netherlands for tomorrow night's caper unless they got a flight from Paris and slept in a hotel nearby that they were not going to do. Besides with Lupin's state of mind and recovering from the crash, he might not be able to travel for a while.

Jigen arrived with Goemon who was already in the car with a disapproved look on his face, he was also carrying Lupin's suitcase.

Goemon thought, "I still have thoughts of the long black haired woman and spent all day cleansing away from them."

"They'll go, Lupin is back to his old self after all and I'm glad since they were so annoying", replied Jigen.

The problem is that Jigen was further away from the truth as by the harbour, Lupin was looking at the moonlight all alone and quiet with his hands in his pockets. In his mind, he was not alone. The Sailor Senshi surrounded behind Lupin as they were glimmering with Rei and Minako leaning on each others shoulders while Lupin himself was smiling.

Lupin reconsolidated, "Even though I travel around the world, there are two places where I love going to..."

Lupin paused as he blinked his eyes while gazing at the Moon, Usagi was also smiling next to him as she represents the Moon herself.

"Monaco and Italy", continued Lupin.

It seems that the mention of Italy gave Makoto a smile as she loves the country and put her arms on Lupin's shoulder feeling that there was a connection between the master thief and the powerful brunette.

Makoto beamed, "Italy! I'll love to go there one day."

"You'll love it Makocakes. Next time I go to Italy, I'll see if I can open up a bakery combined with a flower shop. Casa di Makoto, I'll call it", smiled Lupin. He then explained, "After all there is a food place called Lupin and Fujiko that Rebecca owns."

Makoto gave Lupin a massive hug as she knows that he cares about her and not just because she has breasts as big as Fujiko. Lupin hugged her back even though in reality Lupin was hugging a lamp post that thankfully there were no one else there to call him out.

Makoto with her eyes closed and gushed, "Aww... I love it when you show your feminine side, Lupin sweetheart."

"Yeah Lupin, don't be shy showing us your loving and caring side. After all the goddess of love wants you to be sooo happy", happily grinned Minako.

Jigen was waiting for Lupin while looking at his Rolex watch however he did not turn up.

Jigen sighed, "We better go, Lupin might catch the train instead. He's probably off to the casino to lose all of his money yet again and going home in his boxer shorts."

The sharpshooter opened the door, got into the driver's seat, closed the door and drove off leaving Lupin in Monaco with only with his red jacket to wear.

Back at the police station, Zenigata was still working out something while he was sat behind his desk. He knew Lupin would be up to something however the question is with what. An officer knocked on the door and went straight to the inspector with a question.

The officer asked, "How come you did not know about Lupin at the Monaco Grand Prix, sir?"

"I did Officer Johnson but he stole my ticket!", shouted Zenigata then muttered to himself, "Yet I didn't see in the crowds..."

Inspector Zenigata was fuming that he missed the chance to get to see the race in person despite kept falling asleep while watching it on TV however Officer Johnson looked the other way because he did not want any abuse then back towards the furious Interpol officer with a suggestion.

Officer Johnson doubted, "I meant the race before, the classic race?"

Zenigata was surprised about this as the classic races were not advertised unlike the main event however he heard that Lupin was at hospital according to a tipoff from Jigen and since he knew Lupin loves racing, he should have known. It was the badges that thrown Zenigata off and focused too much on that rather than Lupin's profile that he knew too well.

Zenigata sighed to himself, "I thought that he was still in hospital..."

There was another officer who ran towards Zenigata with a piece of toilet paper in his hand. Unlike Officer Johnson who was black and had short frizzy hair, this officer had blonde short hair and was pale white.

The officer called, "We have received a calling card from Lupin, sir!"

Zenigata smiled since this was the Lupin that he knew and wanted to catch him, the calling cards were basically an inviction to his heists. It was unusual that the calling card was sent directly to Zenigata though rather than be left at the scene of the crime, however he thought that Lupin wanted to give Zenigata a head start out of good sportsmanship.

"It is on toilet paper, sir", the officer pointed out.

Zenigata shouted, "I don't care if it smells like roses or smells like shit, I want that Lupin!"

"Yes boss, we will stop Lupin from getting the Nazi Gold", replied both Officer Johnston and the other officer as they read the calling card.

Zenigata butted in, "More like I'll stop Lupin!"

While the police officers marched out of the room and going down the stairs, Zenigata was disappointed that Lupin decided to steal some Nazi Gold and expected something to do with the Navy considering the Sailor Moon Badges on the tobacconist's checklist. He was annoyed thinking that it was either a red herring or not knowing what it meant. Shortly after, Zenigata ran out of the door catching up and even overtaking the other officers on the pursuit of Lupin, Officer Johnson and the other officer had to stay in the station.

The next morning Lupin was still in Monaco while Jigen and Goemon were off to the Netherlands for the caper, they did drop off Lupin's suitcase by his home just in case he got back to change for the heist. Lupin was in a small cafe with white tables and chairs drinking an Americano, judging by his face he was really liking the coffee smiling really hard while the Sailor Senshi were at the remaining empty chairs.

While Lupin was happy at a very early morning where the sun was rising and went into the cafe that opened the earliest, it seemed that he had a problem.

Lupin sulked, "I didn't get to go to the casino last night, since Jigen had my clothes so I couldn't follow the dress code."

"You did the right thing by not gambling Arsène", advised Ami.

Lupin moaned in a whiney voice, "You do not understand Ami, being in a casino is being me. I fit in casinos just as much as you use a computer."

Lupin was having a good think that was hard considering that there are five other people among him however with Lupin enjoying his coffee and that early morning meant that there were not many people around to talk to, the owner in the coffee shop was too busy reading a book and there were no one else apart from a couple of people passing by.

Lupin wondered, "I actually wonder whether you and Usagi have the same condition, just in a different way."

"What you mean Arsène?" "What do you mean Loopy?", asked both Ami and Usagi.

Lupin explained in a casual matter, "Well Ami is very shy and not approachable when it comes to people but intelligent, Usagi is clumsy, very loud and sorry to say this not very smart or understanding much but means very well and very expressive. You might not think there is an connection but there is, let's just say a spectrum."

"Oh, I think I might know what Arsène is refering to", thought Ami as she looked up and was also worried about the condition that both her and Usagi might have as well as Lupin's reaction considering his known treatment of women might extend to disabled people.

Lupin interrupted, "Before you say anything, just because you two have a disorder doesn't mean it's a bad thing. I still see you as good people and you know myself with a different disorder..."

Ami wiped the sweat off her forehead and explained to Usagi what disorder that they might have. Usagi had her eyes up then down pulling a confused look not understanding much of what Ami said so the blue haired girl gave some examples so her friend can get what she means.

Usagi asked in a sad tone, "Does that mean that I get special treatment Loopy?"

"Not really Usagi if you mean in a bad way, I might have to use different words, repeat or say stuff slower so you can understand better. If you trip and fall or need help, your friends will be there to pick you up and help you. As I say, it's not the same for everyone. Like you and Ami are opposites, I think Rei might have it too. I know Makoto doesn't, not sure about Minako", explained Lupin in an uneasy but calm way.

Lupin held Usagi's soft hands as a sign that he was going to be there for her, she smiled and blushed then hugged him.

Usagi glimmered, "Thanks Loopy, you're soooooo kind."

"I'll never thought that the incorrigible Lupin and the friendly Sailor Moon could work together", quietly spoke Ami to herself.

Makoto smiled, "I'm really glad that you explained it nicely to her, she gets upset when you say things and she can't understand them."

"No problem Makoto, I know she gets upset and I've had adventures with a few disabled people", explained Lupin while yawning as he was still waking up and sipped some more coffee.

Lupin thought to himself, "It's not often that you care about people when you think about capers with your friends or how to get in bed with Fujiko, it seems false coming from me though."

Lupin managed to find a bar and found a pool table to have a quick go, usually Lupin was very good at playing pool and once won a tournament while Jigen and Goemon were stealing Minnasota Fats' glove. He set up the table with the balls going into the rack, taking off the rack and put it on the nearest dark wooden drinking table. Lupin got his cue and put some chalk, blew the dust and put the chalk at the same place as the rack. The cue was on the pool table as he was preparing to break, he hit the white ball with his cue and the balls were being separated from each other.

The Sailor Senshi were watching as they never seen pool before and the only pool that they were aware of were the swimming pool that Ami likes going. Lupin went towards the number 9 yellow ball, positioned the cue by stretching himself and managed to hit the yellow ball via the white down the cushion. Same thing for the number 1 yellow ball however Lupin did not stretch himself. The next balls were 2 and 10, both in blue however before Lupin could make the shot, he got a cloth and wiped his head.

"It is a bit strange how the ball colours like the first one to hit is yellow like Usagi and the last one to hit is green like Makoto that also reflect in their strength, ohhh... why do they remind me of things that I enjoy", depressingly thought Lupin as a theory.

Lupin got the chalk and applied it on the cue, he went to the other side and noticed that the number 2 blue ball was close to the pocket however there was also a 14 green ball. He gave a good thought looking at the position closely because he did not want to use too much force otherwise the green ball will also go in. Never the less, Lupin lined up his cue and hit the white ball, it managed to get the blue ball in the pocket while the green ball was close to the hole however not close enough to be an obstacle. Luckily for Lupin, the other blue ball was much easier.

Lupin tried hold the cue to aim at the white ball so the red ball will go straight into the pocket, he was adjusting the force with his hand ready to hit the white ball when all of a sudden his body started to shake violently. This cause the cue to hit the white ball but also the surrounding balls, damaged the cue tip and Lupin's front of his body to be on the pool table. Lupin got very upset and frowned since his game of pool was going wrong, he never shook that badly before and as he was recovering, there was only one thing on his mind.

Minako asked "How's your game of pool?"

"Terrible and I know who to blame...", bitterly sighed Lupin as tension was building up inside of him.

Lupin pointed directly at the Sailor Senshi with a devious look, he felt more like his early days when he was more apathetic until he met Jigen and Fujiko. They were pushing him to breaking point, he tried fighting their thoughts, he tried being friendly and reason with them, he tried getting his friends involved, none of them worked.

Lupin frustrately shouted, "Usagi, I'm not your babysitter. I know you need looking after but I can't always be that person and I'm not the right guy. I'm sure even Mamoru would get fed up of you. How you became a superhero I never know..."

"Ami I know that you're trying to help but let me be me! I smoke, I gamble, I drink! Besides I rather die on the job than go to a doctor."

"Rei, you're either doing an impression of Goemon or you're too sarcastic for your own good. If I want Goemon, I ask him and only when I have to even if he is my pal. Not having someone like him 24/7. Better yet, you two should get a room together."

"Minako, 15-Love is all that I can say... Besides I'm sure there was a porn actress called Sailor V that I read in my Playboy magazines and the one that none wanted to date."

"As for Makoto? When I meant Cagliostro was a one off, it is a one off. You're not my love."

Lupin while pointing at Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako at his top of his voice yelled, "Besides you're all too underaged! Had you been over 18, I would have looked at Rei's breasts over here and no Usagi, you being completely naked would not attract me at all. If anything that would be one image that I would LOVE to bleach out."

As Lupin was bitterly shouting towards the girls, Usagi looked at him and in her eyes saw a lot of sadness and started to cry with her lip trembling.

Usagi cried, "Loooopy..."

"No Loopy this. No Arsène that. No Lupin sweetheart or the other. No we're here to make you better or protect you nonsense. You fucking girls won't leave me alone. Gah, I can't even play pool properly", yelled Lupin as he felt like he had enough as he stretched his arms right out.

"Yeah, well this is contradictionary coming from someone incorrigible whose both a thief and a pervert!", bluntly shouted Rei while leaning forward towards Lupin.

Lupin stretched his arms out and responded in the same tone as Rei, "Whatever you say Goemon on a period!"

"I knew he was going to say that", sighed Rei to herself.

Minako ecstatically shouted, "You just need some love and I can make that happen!" "Yeah Loopy, Mina-chan's right", smiled Usagi.

Lupin whined, "Love doesn't make everyone better Minako, I mean look at Jigen or even yourself. How many relationships did you two have and how many were happy? Zero." Lupin breathed out and continued in a harsher tone, "Also you know damn well what my idea of love is, in bed with someone not kissing and holding hands. I am a fun pervy type of guy who likes to play games, not one for relationships."

Minako ignored Lupin sillily asked, "There must be that special someone in your life, like maybe one of us?"

"Well it's not Usagi that's for damn sure. It's not Ami, I'm not going there. It's not Goemon with attractive boobs. It's not Supergirl over here...", shouted Lupin as he pointed towards Minako then lost his voice from shouting too much.

Out of embarrassment with her blushing Ami asked, "Daisuke?"

Lupin was tempted to laugh but at that point a relationship with Jigen was probably the better outcome for both of them as they would not suffer any pain and as a result Lupin just sighed. Makoto was going to ask Lupin about her because he did not mention her however the look on Lupin says it all and she knows from experience that he was frustrated just like how she gets.

Lupin turned his back on the Sailor Senshi with his arms crossed, his eyes closed with his chin up.

"Just go and don't ever come back", coldly spoke Lupin.

Lupin got to the door, gave it a push with his shoulder, opened the door then slammed the door hoping that the Sailor Senshi will stay in the bar so he can get back to normal. Subconsciously Makoto opened the door while Lupin was running down the street letting her friends out and closed the door even though in reality it was just a gust of wind. Lupin was running as fast as he could with Makoto, Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi were all behind him. Lupin looked behind him and screamed, still running with a worried look on his face. Ami was running as fast as she could but tripped on a step since there was a puddle there, Makoto saw this and caught her friend before she went down. Ami hurt her foot so Makoto carried her while she was still running herself.

Looking at his watch whether he was going to make to the Netherlands caper in time, Lupin ran to the train station that outside looked like it had a white viaduct on top as the entrance was not appealing to look like with its concrete wall and the windows looking like some sort of gate. Despite the glamour of the country, it did not extend to the train station. The train station was underground that was a bright white tunnel with some white arches and some brown vents on either side. Lupin managed to jump on to the train just a few seconds before the doors were closing, did a mischevious smile and waved goodbye hoping that he got rid of the Sailor Senshi.

The problem was that it did not work out that way because the Sailor Senshi caught up and managed to get into the doors in the last carriage even with Makoto carrying Ami in her arms. Makoto put her friend on the chair and helped Usagi sat down, Rei and Minako already stood up to the carriage next to Lupin. Lupin looked down the carriages and saw Rei and Minako.

Lupin sighed, "Even being in a marriage has more freedom than being stuck with the Sailor Senshi..."

After a few train changes, Lupin arrived in Paris hoping to get to the Netherlands train to make the caper and had an hour or two to play around with looking at his watch meaning that he had a choice of a few trains instead of rushing to get the last one. Looking at the timetable though, Lupin's smile suddenly dropped and was really depressed. All the trains heading to the Netherlands were cancelled. Lupin picked up a Dutch newspaper that someone left on a chair and it mentioned that the trains were on strike that day.

Lupin yelled while throwing the newspaper to the floor, "Shit, I'm never going to make it now!"

Lupin was calculating in his head that by the time he got there, it would have been early morning at earliest and everyone would have left long before then. The Sailor Senshi caught up with Lupin as they were right beside him.

Usagi asked, "What about by plane Loopy?"

"Sorry Usagi but they still have that air strike going off so we are still grounded. I really hope that they fix that toilet sooner or later...", replied Lupin as he put his finger and the rest of his hand on his chin.

Makoto wiped some sweat from her forehead as she was not looking forward going by plane but was still upset that Lupin could not make it to the Netherlands.

Lupin shouted, "Besides if it weren't for you lot, I'll be with Jigen and Goemon right now!"

Lupin stormed off with his hands in his pockets looking really upset that his plan was crumbling apart the minute he left the toilets in Monaco. He thought he should have gone with Jigen and Goemon however the Sailor Senshi wanted him to be happy in one of his favourite places in the world to make him special. There was a beggar outside of the train station and Lupin kicked his brown coffee cup knowing that the beggar was a scammer.

In the Netherlands, Jigen and Goemon parked the yellow Fiat at the top of the multi-storey car park and were waiting for Lupin to show up so they can start the caper that involved stealing some Nazi Gold. Jigen sat in front of the car while Goemon sat on the tarmac, the sharpshooter had a pair of bionoculars looking out for their friend as he was looking through them. Jigen put them away and looked at his watch, "Lupin should be frigging here by now..."

Goemon closed his eyes as he still had the image of the woman with the long black hair however it was getting more out of focus as he was trying to meditate. It was quite peaceful at the car park even though the place was full of cars. "Patience is a virtue", muttered Goemon.

Jigen heard a siren where the doppler effect was getting louder, he went to his bionoculars and he could see a brown car that looked like an Audi A6 with two white Audi A4 cars following behind it. Jigen could only think of one person who it might be and tapped Goemon on his right shoulder to let them know that they have company. Goemon got up and both of them hid behind the yellow Fiat out of sight.

The police cars rushed towards the entrance and exit of the car park blocking any means of escape, a man with the trenchcoat came out of the brown Audi A6 on the driver's side and got out his megaphone. He shouted, "This is Inspector Zenigata, we have you surrounded Lupin!"

While Inspector Zenigata was at the ready to catch Lupin or so he thinks, at home Lupin just sat at the couch with his eyes closed, his arms folded and making depressed yet cute sounding noises because he was so stressed that he failed the caper and let everyone down.

The Sailor Senshi smiled in unison, "It's okay, we're here for you."

Lupin decided to watch something on TV so he switched it on and a quiz show appeared regarding planets so he changed it over since it reminded him of his problem, it was another quiz show and again one of the questions was a math equation using planets so changed it yet again and it was a documentary about King George III of the UK. As soon as Venus got mentioned, he switched it over and there was a movie with a chase scene featuring 3 white Fiat 500s. Lupin decided to watch the film hoping that it will bring a smile to his face however he did not realise that it was the ending and afterwards was a Japanese anime featuring a blue haired girl that looked just like Ami, he sighed and put it on another channel.

Within 10 minutes of watching a show that he can watch that did not remind him of the Sailor Senshi, he ended up crying as soon as he saw the sheep jump through the fence in the rural English countryside and could not watch any more so he had to switch it off. What made it so unusual was that, the show that Lupin was not depressing or had upsetting content. If anything the show was tame as anything and something that Lupin would not cry at, probably might fall asleep at most.

Lupin sobbed, "I feel so old and useless, how time flies so quickly... How everything has declined over the years when things were better when you was younger... The world has gone down the toilet..."

Usagi herself was crying, Ami looked down because she could not think of any good advice for Lupin when she was depressed herself and Rei scratched her head on why something so tame could cause Lupin to cry like Usagi. Minako and Makoto were right next to Lupin as the two who do not like working together had to calm Lupin down.

Minako while patting his back advised, "Let it out Lupin, let it out. They say an ocean can be filled with one tear." "It's okay to cry. You said it yourself to me, Lupin sweetheart", gently spoke Makoto while putting her hands on his hands.

The failed master thief was really crying, he would have cried waterfalls like Usagi if he could but all he could do was cover his arm over his face as he let go of Makoto's soft hands because he was embarrassed that he was sobbing, something that Lupin rarely does.

Lupin fell asleep on his couch rather than going to bed and unusual for him had another dream in the white space. In front of the red jacketed thief was Jigen and Goemon while behind him were the Sailor Senshi however they were in their superheroine form, not that Lupin knew this because he could not see them.

Lupin cheered, "Jigen! Goemon! I am so glad to see you!"

Lupin was walking towards his partners in crime however he tried walking but was getting nowhere as they were still at distance with each other. He was like literally walking on the spot while Jigen tipped his hat. Suddenly the background turned dark and stormy with lightning bolts appearing. This time instead of Lupin walking on the spot, he was walking backwards towards the Sailor Senshi with a worried look from him as he turned around. Lupin hoped by walking backwards he will get back towards Jigen and Goemon however it ended up being closer to the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Venus then used her Venus Love Me Chain to tie up Lupin with a very annoyed look on his face.

Sailor Moon confidentally shouted, "In the Name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"That is the corniest catchphase that I ever heard", laughed Jigen.

Out of nowhere, Fujiko and Zenigata appeared right next to Jigen and Goemon. Most of the Sailor Senshi scratched their heads as they never seen them before except Makoto who was growled by Fujiko and was annoyed because she thought Inspector Zenigata was a good person. Jigen shot with his Model 19 at the Love Me Chain causing Lupin to be free.

Each member of Lupin's gang decide to tackle each of the Sailor Senshi. Lupin quickly without remorse shot Sailor Moon in the heart with his Walther P-38, Jigen shot Sailor Mercury at the chest with his magnum at the same time as Lupin, Goemon went towards Sailor Mars and used the Zantetsuken to slice through her chest. As for Sailors Venus and Jupiter since they were the more powerful Senshi, teamwork was required from both Zenigata and Fujiko. Zenigata went right towards Sailor Jupiter and punched her on the chest causing her to go down while Fujiko heavily kicked her at both her back and her chest as she was in pain. Fujiko then went towards Sailor Venus who was angry that her teammates were defeated however Fujiko decided to take her bra off revealing her breasts. It caused Sailor Venus to have love hearts in her eyes and very quickly Zenigata threw his handcuffs at her while she was distracted by Fujiko, revenge for what she did to Lupin out of jealousy.

Zenigata shouted, "You're under arrest!"

At first it looked like Lupin's gang was going to defeat the Sailor Senshi because Lupin was trying to control the dream to get back to normal however they were not any ordinary people. Lupin smiled and laughed from defeating the Sailor Senshi, same thing for Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko. Zenigata just grinned instead.

There was one problem through, Sailor Moon held her Moon Stick to perform her Moon Healing Escalation circularly around herself to heal herself, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. She then threw her tiara at Sailor Venus' handcuffs to free her. Lupin's gang were all surprised that their attacks felt useless with their jaws dropped.

It was like revenge on what Lupin was shouting back at Monaco. The Sailor Senshi felt like they had to prove to Lupin what he said in Monaco and prove him wrong. Sailor Moon had to prove that she was a worthy superhero, Sailor Mercury had to prove that her help was needed, Sailor Mars had to prove that she was more than just a female counterpart of Goemon who was touchy and Sailor Venus had to prove that love was worth fighting for. The only member who did not had to prove herself was Sailor Jupiter because both Lupin and her had an understanding between each other.

Zenigata stamped his feet up and down screaming so Sailor Venus used her Venus Sulphur Smoke causing Zenigata and Fujiko to cough. Zenigata felt like he had enough of this nonsense and decided to make a run for it, Sailor Mars kept using her Fire Soul to sent fireballs directly at Zenigata's rear screaming in pain. It gave Lupin a laugh however this laugh was short lived because he looked at the Sailor Senshi who gave Lupin a blank stare making him uncomfortable thinking that they might rape him.

Fujiko saw Lupin shivvering and while Sailor Moon was not looking, she along with Jigen wanted to do the same for the dumpling blonde by going behind her and screamed at her. This caused Sailor Moon to cry and emit her Supersonic Waves from her dumplings hurting their ears as a response. Very quickly Jigen and Goemon covered their ears however Fujiko did not and she disappeared in the dream.

Jigen fired all six of his bullets out of his magnum hoping to target the Sailor Senshi so Lupin can go back to normal however five of the bullets were destroyed by the various attacks. The one aimed at Sailor Jupiter was destroyed by her Flower Hurricane to turn it into a pink rose that she kept. One did aim for a person but it was not anyone that they knew. The one bullet went towards the brunette that Lupin saw at the store when he travelled to the town and Jigen shot it directly at the heart. Lupin on the ground with his left arm forward was upset that the woman that he had a crush on was murdered.

Lupin screamed, "No!"

Sailor Venus saw how upset Lupin was that the crush that he had was murdered by his partner even though it was accidental meaning that it was manslaughter, she went towards Lupin who was trying to find Fujiko however Fujiko disappeared thanks to Sailor Moon's cry. Lupin was crying so she gave him a hug and accidental on her part, got close enough for Lupin to see her breasts however he was disappointed by the size.

"This is why love is worth fighting for!", exclaimed Sailor Venus.

The samurai looked at Lupin and found it unusual that a strange woman was given him comfort knowing that something was not right especially considering Lupin's facial expression. Usually Goemon would be the first to be attracted to a woman, especially since there were five of them however he knew that they were was just something about them but could not think why. Maybe he thought by attacking Lupin, the image of Sailor Mars in his mind would disappear.

Goemon bluntly spoke to himself, "My Zantetsuken tonight is a little bit different."

Goemon using his Zantetsuken went towards Lupin and strike him with his sword, he sliced through where Lupin's heart was located and blood was heavily gushing out of Lupin. Shortly after Goemon put his sword away. For Goemon it was honourable considering that his sword had blood that made it worthwhile. Lupin was in two minds, he was in extreme pain due to his facial expression with wide eyes and open mouth however a part of him was thinking that he can finally die without being controlled by the Sailor Senshi and of a honourable death. While Sailors Mars, Venus and Mercury were trying to stop Jigen and Goemon, Sailor Moon looked at Lupin while Sailor Jupiter was holding him with the two looking worried. Sailor Mercury quickly stopped fighting as soon as she saw the blood gushing Lupin because she did not really want to fight anymore and would rather help the dying thief.

If they did not do anything, Lupin would have died and they did not want to see that happening being his protectors. So Sailor Moon used her Moon Healing Escalation move to heal Lupin as his heart was repairing. Sailor Mercury took a bottle of water and gave it to Lupin to drink that he managed to do so successfully.

Lupin weakly smiled, "I'll never thought that I'll say these words in my lifetime but thanks Sailor Moon."

"That's what we do Loopy, we are here to protect you and make you better", glimmered Sailor Moon. She then yelped, "I don't want to see you die..."

Lupin, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter all gave each other a warmful hug.

Afterwards Lupin had another dream in the dark space, it was himself in his green jacket and there were two people in front of him. Fujiko, the woman that Lupin desires and Makoto, the woman who has been looking after him as well as gave him pleasure. He felt like he had a choice to make, the one that he always loved or the one that he developed feelings for. Lupin was heading towards Fujiko with his eyes lit up running hoping to choose her even if it means a slap on the face however Makoto stood right in front of Fujiko and Lupin stopped as a skid.

Lupin sighed, "I'm trying to get to Fujiko, Makocakes."

Lupin managed to look behind Makoto except that there was one problem, while Makoto was clear enough Fujiko however was a hologram that waved, smirked and then just as Lupin tried to grab her, she disappeared and then he fell to the ground.

"If I wanted an another option, I would have chosen Rebecca. Maybe even Jigen or Zenigata if they really wanted me", whined Lupin while on the ground tapping his fingers.

Makoto helped him get up despite being disappointed that his lover was not there.

Lupin with his head down depressively spoke, "I'm sorry Makoto, it's just that I knew her for such a long time..."

"Well... I can show you what life is going to be like with me and besides I have a feeling that Fujiko will only end up breaking your precious heart", gently spoke Makoto with a small smile.

All of a sudden, Lupin was now outside of a rustic country house in Italy where him and Makoto were lied down on the grass. It was a surprise to them both with Lupin back in a country that he admired so much and Makoto who always wanted to go there.

Makoto glimmered, "You even took me to my dream home, Lupin sweetheart!"

"How did I do that? What? What is going on?", asked Lupin in a daze. He then sighed, "Nevermind."

Lupin blinked his eyes and turned his head to face Makoto who also turned her face so they are looking directly at each other.

Lupin asked, "I do have something to ask you. Why are you attracted to moi? You're the only one out of the Sailor Senshi that really does. Fujiko and I just play hard to get, well she plays it anyway."

"Well ever since you gave me the rose back at Cagliostro, I had feelings for you. It was why I was waiting for you as myself rather than my superheroine form then it just developed stronger and stronger. I imagined how smooth and caring you were with the people that you care about and I saw it happen. I know we aren't lookers with people considering me the ugliest of the Sailor Senshi and yourself with others that commented about your face but our personalities can work together. Besides I find you cute", beamed Makoto as she looks at Lupin's eyes.

Lupin smirked, "The only other people who called me cute were Jigen and Zenigata, I think they were drunk too. Ehehehehaha!"

"It's why the others aren't attracted to you, even Minako who is all about love would rather date Rei than you. She lies more than the capers that you've done. Usagi is kinda into you but she'll rather date Mamoru and you'll agree. As I said back in your car, the girls just aren't honest with their feelings. You try so hard to find love but you end up in traps, the person just screws you or there is an age gap and do the right thing by dumping them. Your weakness is that you're pervy and I took it to offense until I saw you being honest with your feelings. You're pervy because you're desperate and I can relate in a different way. I can also protect you if you ever get hurt, something that Fujiko will never ever do", explained Makoto as she was in trance by the love emotion that the two have.

Lupin in the same trance as Makoto thought, "I think you're the only person who understands deep down how I feel. Besides Jigen and Zenigata of course, even then they don't know all of it."

Makoto asked, "What do you think of me? I mean from a romantic point of view."

"Honestly, you are beautiful and I'm not just talking about your breasts either Makocakes even if they're so yummy", smiled Lupin while licking his lips at the thought of her breasts. He then contented, "You just have that down to earth vibe that get from you even if you're Sailor Jupiter. Realistic beauty is what I call it. What also makes you unique is that you have that balance between masculine and feminine so you're like my partner like Jigen but also a lover like Fujiko. After all I am very attracted to brunettes."

Makoto had love hearts in her eyes knowing that Lupin complimented her with her hands laid on the side of her chin in a romantic fashion. Then she got up and went on top of Lupin to give him a kiss that lit up his eyes and had a massive grin. Makoto then sat on the grass next to him.

Suddenly the two end up being in a bedroom together. It was dark however it had plenty of rustic wooden furniture such as a four poster bed with red pillows and sheets, Lupin's wardrobe that he has in his house. Next to him was Makoto's done in a similar style however it was much larger to accommodate the larger range of fashion that she had. Lupin was on top of the bed with some yellow boxers while Makoto was inside the bed looking towards the gentleman. He had various thoughts ranging from whether he had sex with her to whether it was real or just a dream because it felt real however was not sure.

As Makoto closed her eyes dreaming of the master thief, Lupin looked at his wardrobe to find that they were mostly the same as him however there was an Inspector Zenigata outfit included too. Hoping not to get attacked, had a look in Makoto's wardrobe and was surprised to find so many clothes that he recognised that Fujiko wears from green dresses to her pink top and yellow trousers combo hinting that she has the same fashion tastes. The only other clothes were her Sailor Jupiter outfit, her iconic white and brown dress, her yellow jumper and her bomber jacket. Lupin had a quick smell and grinned heavily then went back to bed and Makoto opened her eyes with a smile knowing her lover was besides her.

Lupin wondered, "Besides how long do I have being a master thief? Until everything worth stolen has been taken? The physical pain will kick in sooner or later. What will I do afterwards? I'll be too poorly to do much else."

"You can always settle down with me and you can help me in the bakery and the flower shop", smiled Makoto.

Lupin sighed, "You're a strong independent woman, you wouldn't want me to mess things up. Besides I'm not someone who is used to settling down."

"Awww... Even people like me want a bit of help. I think you'll be great in the shop with me. I've seen how friendly you are to people and the clothes that you wear can make it look classy", encouraged and complimented Makoto.

Inside of the bakery/flower shop that was called Casa di Makoto, the same suggestion that Lupin had back in Monaco. The place was full of bouquets with a glass compartment showing all the cakes and snacks, behind the counter were loaves of bread, baguettes and ciabatta rolls. Lupin wearing a white suit that matched the interior of the place was by the counter and did not look happy as he was used to pursuits and treasure finding as he put his hand on his cheek while his elbow was by the counter. A woman opened the door with the bell ringing at the top, she had blonde wavy hair with turquoise highlights that went to her shoulders, wore a light pink top and some blue shorts went towards the counter.

Lupin sighed, "May I help you?" "I'm looking for some Germini Caramello, I'm just after have some after seeing it in a dream last night", quickly spoke the woman with plenty of energy.

Lupin after looking at the woman smiled, "Sure, I'll go get some for you." He then thought, "Where have I seen her before?"

Lupin went towards the Germini section and got her the Caramello variety, he smiled towards the woman as he was holding 5 flowers, her eyes lit up as she did a little smell. Makoto also smiled from the back due to how friendly Lupin was with the woman, giving her Minako vibes with her energy.

Lupin nodded and gently smiled, "That'll be 4,95 please." "Here's a fiver, keep the change!", cheered the woman as she gave Lupin the money.

After the blonde woman who resembled Rebecca Rossellini left, two aggressive men barged through the door. One was tall with a bald head and the other was short with black combed hair, both had the same striped blue and orange shirts and black stained chinos on. Judging by their striped shirts, there were local football supporters and they were holding brown bottles of beer. They were literally drunk as they wobbled through the bakery flower shop and the taller one crushed some flowers that were near the door.

The shorter man waved and taunted, "Uno, er... two cheese panini, you _mezza sega_!"

"Sorry, I won't serve you with that attitude. I don't mind being described as an _avere una faccia da culo_, I don't mind being called a _figo_, a _fava_, even a _segailio_ is fine if I'm with a woman and she calls me it, but a pipsqueak?", grunted Lupin with his arms crossed.

While Lupin was being firm not to serve the drunks, they had different ideas as the short man smashed his beer bottles on to the floor and the taller man smashed half of his beer bottle to form a weapon ready to stab the master thief turned shopkeeper. Lupin was a bit scared with his eyes wide with his lip trembling as the drunk football supporters were getting close however Makoto came from the back since she finished baking. She did not like that the drunks were scaring Lupin and to see some of her shop smashed by their actions.

The taller man slurred, "Oh look, the _zoccola_ is here!" "That's no way to treat people like that, no I won't serve you either and I'm not a ratty bitch!", aggressively pouted Makoto. She then lowered her eyebrows and shouted, "Now go and don't come back!"

Makoto was very angry towards the two drunks who were not going to go without their panini so she picked the shorter man up holding him above her head, since the door was still open she literally threw him out and due to her strength the shorter drunk landed right by the waste bins on the other side of the street opposite the shop. The taller football supporter started to get twitchy, Makoto picked him up from the side and just like before, she threw him out and again landed by the waste bins.

"And stay out!", yelled Makoto as she slammed the door.

Lupin was a bit shaken by the drunks as one of them was close to stabbing him, the brunette with her caring instincts went towards Lupin and gave him a massive hug making him feel better. He was surprised how strong she was picking up those drunks without showing any pain or struggle.

Makoto kindly spoke, "I know that you was scared but don't worry, I'm here to protect you."

"I just hope that they don't come back, I know what those _calcio_ supporters can be like", sighed Lupin.

Makoto while shaking her head confidentally assured, "Oh Lupin sweetheart, I'll make sure that those drunks will never come back here."

Lupin gave her a pink rose while Makoto gave him the cheese panini that the drunks were going to eat. Both smiled next to each other.

Back at the car park, Jigen and Goemon were still at the back of the yellow Fiat trying to hide from being spotted by Zenigata. Jigen had a quick look however Zenigata was still there as the rest of the police squad searched the ground floor of the building since it was the most likely area for the Nazi Gold as well as where Lupin would have been however they are doing a very poor job of it.

Jigen sighed to Goemon, "I guess Lupin isn't coming..." "Another waste of precious time", responded Goemon in the same tone.

The police squad shook their heads as they could not find Lupin on the grounds and returned to Inspector Zenigata with the news. One of the police officers who like the others wore a helmet, had a police uniform and black hair approached the inspector and reported, "Lupin is not here, sir."

Zenigata was walking up and down between the police cars thinking with his chin to his face on why Lupin has not attend the heist that he planned. It was unusual for him not to be there and the calling card was geniune if rushed. He stopped pacing about and stood to one place in front of the brown Audi A6.

Zenigata thought, "Something is not right..."

The Interpol inspector knew from his experience with Lupin that something was wrong however can not put his finger on it on why. It was like the Sailor Moon badges that stumped him and thinking that there might be some connection after all, if loose. Sure there was the train strike and the France air strike however Zenigata knew that Lupin would find a way whether it was cycling, being in the Fiat or even disguised as one of the officers and apparently did not.

Everyone went home disappointed as it turns out Lupin did not attend the heist that he planned after waiting hours. Jigen drove the yellow Fiat onto the first floor of the car park, opened and closed both his and Goemon's doors. They decided to walk out of the car park without Zenigata knowing by using the side entrance. Zenigata waited another five minutes just in case Lupin pulls a fast one but there was no sign.

Zenigata shouted to himself, "Where the hell is Lupin?!"


	7. Protecting Others, You Saved Yourselves

**Chapter 7: By Protecting Others, You Saved Yourselves**

After the failed caper, Jigen was starting to get really concerned about Lupin since Goemon has had enough of Lupin's antics to go back to Japan. For Lupin to miss an opportunity to steal treasure meant that something was seriously wrong. One of the thoughts that were in his head was that Fujiko has the master thief somewhere since he has not seen her for months and it was something that she would do.

Rather like Lupin did during Valentine's Day, Jigen went to the nearest phone box, opened got it then closed the door, dialed on the black telephone, picked up the handset and contacted Fujiko as much as he hated the idea. Jigen waited for the tone and just like Lupin's attempt, she did not answer the phone.

Jigen yelled while putting the phone down, "Damnit!"

Back in the house, Lupin got himself a new record to listen hoping to get better. He put the record into the player and moved the needle carefully on to the record to play. While the song is playing, it seems like an electronic remix of "Louie, Louie" as the thief tries to clear the thoughts and hopes the instruments drown them out.

"Back to Back", muttered Lupin.

When the song finished, he moved the needle away, flipped the record and put the needle back to where it was to play the B-Side where it was similar to the first song but sounded more upbeat and a bit new wave to try to cheer him up.

Makoto asked, "Aww... what's wrong?" "I let everyone down, Jigen, Goemon, even Pops...", cried Lupin.

Lupin was crying on the couch because he let them down for unable to attend the Netherlands caper, the rest of the Sailor Senshi were by his side with Usagi and Makoto giving him hugs while Minako standing behind him was playing with his hair as she was bored. Ami and Rei just sat down trying to think how to calm Lupin down.

Minako asked, "Who's Pops?" "Inspector Zenigata, Lupin's friendly rival", replied Makoto.

Makoto was explaining to the rest of the Sailor Senshi regarding Cagliostro as she was aware of the event while the others have not seen him or heard him being mentioned before, Usagi was asleep while they were talking. Ami was doing research on the man. Lupin closed his eyes while this was going on as the light was hurting his eyes and noticed that his right eye was a bit blind hoping that his vision recovers soon enough.

Ami explained while she was on her virtual laptop, "Part of the ICPO, he does have an exceptional track record except when it comes to Lupin. Oh and it also says that Minako worked at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police just like Inspector Zenigata."

"That last part is false and I should know, I have looked at their personal records for years and there was no Minako Aino that ever worked there, anyone of that description or any female blondes", replied Lupin in a harsh tone.

Lupin got up from his couch and went towards the shelf where there was a large file that listed TOKYO METROPOLITAN POLICE PERSONNEL 1874-2006 in Japanese and went back to the couch. Just to double check, Lupin along with Ami were reading the records went through every single person from civilian police all the way up to Superintendent Generals. Lupin smiled when he went through Inspector Koichi Zenigata's profile as well as his ancestors Heiji Zenigata V, VI and VII, the latter Lupin dealt with in his very early capers who was more hardnosed and serious compared to Pops. His son inheirited the Lupin case. There was a Miwako Sato in terms of name however she had short black hair and the closest person in term of looks and description was Yumi Miyamoto however again had black hair but there was no one else along those lines. Not even the people that claimed to be with Minako were there. Lupin closed the records and put them back.

Ami gasped, "Oh... My mistake, I believe you and put it down to Minako's everlasting list of lies."

"If you believed everything that you read off the Internet, your mind will go loopy and my mind is crazy enough as it is with you lot", sighed Lupin.

As he comforted Ami because she made a mistake that was rare for her to make and felt upset however did not cry, Lupin rubbed his head and then rubbed his chin as he was thinking that there was something from the Internet that did turn out to be true.

Lupin smirked, "Saying that I usually go to The Masters and try to sneak in every year just for fun, ehehehehaha."

After finishing Lupin's trademark laugh, he just sighed knowing that his mental health was declining and might not be able to make it to The Masters ever again.

Usagi smiled, "Don't blame yourself Loopy, you didn't let me down." "You didn't let me down either, you tried your best but it was just out of your control", glimmered Makoto.

Minako asked, "You miss Jigen and Goemon don't you?"

"It's like a choice, spend time with them or spend time with you and I'll rather spend time with the gang except you won't let me", sighed Lupin.

The novelty phone rang so Lupin picked up the phone only to hear what was a furious person down the line howver it was a familiar gruff voice that he knew very well.

Jigen shouted, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Lupin just sighed heavily as he knew that he made Jigen angry because he did not go to the heist and let everyone down.

Minako grinned, "Speak from the heart, that's what I'll do." "Just say what happened Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto.

"I'm really sorry Jigen, when I came home from Monaco I just lost control over myself", replied Lupin.

Jigen was thinking what lost control could have meant. Was Lupin with a woman? Destroyed his home? Caused self harm even?

Lupin continued, "I just closed my eyes, folded my arms, was upset and the Sailors looked after me trying to make me better."

The Sailor Senshi would have loved to help Jigen however they can't because they only exist in Lupin's subconscious. Makoto would have loved to calm down Jigen as she can get pretty angry herself so she'll understand the frustration as well as needing some inner strength. Minako would have reversed Jigen's bad luck streak. Ami would have caused Jigen to quit smoking like it did for Lupin.

"Oh... I'll come over", sighed Jigen.

Jigen finally figured out and knows that they are the thoughts in Lupin's mind that he was trying but failing to shift. Even though when taken out of context, there was a thought that Lupin might have been gay and even Jigen might have had a suspicion at one point.

A few hours later, Jigen arrived and opened the living room. Lupin was on the couch with his eyes closed, his arms folded and making noises. Jigen was really getting concerned about his friend and was getting more and more frustrated to the point where he felt like shooting Lupin to end it.

Jigen exclaimed, "I'm here!" "Makoto?", replied Lupin while being half awake.

Lupin thought that it was Makoto that said that, not Jigen however as soon as eyes were lifting up Lupin could see the former gangster. Jigen scratched his head as that was a name that he did not recognise.

Jigen asked, "Who's Makoto?" "Oh, she's the other name for Sailor Jupiter", responded Lupin.

The words Sailor Jupiter was all Jigen needed to hear because he knew about Cagliostro and the time when Lupin was not himself like now. Jigen should have known since the tobacconist however he did not see the Sailor Jupiter badge otherwise he would have threw the bag out there and then. Jigen went into his trouser pocket, got a packet of Pall Mall cigarettes, took one out, used his lighter to light one up and smoked.

Jigen slurred while holding his cigarette, "It was a waste of time anyway."

Luckily for Lupin because Jigen was at the scene, the Nazi Gold turned out to be fake so it would have been a wasted journey regardless. They were bricks that someone sprayed gold paint over and the tarmac of the car park bounded with the paint. Rather like the Sailor Senshi were bonding with Lupin in terms of their thoughts. Jigen showed Lupin the brick that he obtained and rubbed off the gold paint with a cloth.

Lupin nodded and remembered, "I didn't know that there was a train strike in the Netherlands, sorry."

Jigen also nodded knowing that there was a good reason why Lupin did not turn up as it was out of his control what happened and wondered why the car park was nearly full on that day. He finished his cigarette and stubbed what little was left out in the clean ash tray that longer became clean however quickly got another one.

Jigen suggested, "Well I'm off to Japan to see a client, do you want to come?" "Might as well", replied Lupin.

Unlike the previous journeys, this would require a flight over and regarding Lupin's physical and mental health, he might not be able to travel. Since it was a couple of weeks since the accident, Lupin would have recovered enough to be allowed to fly. As it turns out...

Makoto shivvered, "I'm scared, Lupin sweetheart!" "Now that is a surprise coming from you", replied Lupin.

Makoto was terrified of the thought of going on a plane even if it was to Japan and that there'll be people there.

The brunette was concerned, "I'm worried because my parents died in a plane crash that the same will happen to me..."

Lupin looked at Jigen, scratched his eyebrow thinking what to do. While the two were exchanging looks, the rest of the Sailor Senshi comforted Makoto because they did not want to see their friend upset. Makoto's parents were explorers and one day, they went on a plane without her and the plane crashed making her really upset as well as home alone. Upset towards the point where she started hurting people because she did not know how to handle herself.

"You can do it, you're a strong independent woman and you have plenty of company. You've got your friends, Jigen and myself", smiled Lupin with his hand on her shoulder. Lupin breathed then continued, "Besides I've been on as many planes as you have made meals and I've turned out okay."

Makoto looked at Lupin and did a massive hug towards the seasoned jetsetter making Lupin feel a touch uncomfortable at first but then started to smile.

"Thanks Lupin sweetheart", softly spoke Makoto.

On the plane, it was nearly full however there were five empty seats. Near the back on the left hand side was Lupin and Jigen. Jigen sat on the window seat, Lupin sat in the middle and there was an empty seat next to them that Makoto subconsciously sat in. The rest of the Sailor Senshi found spots on the plane however they were far away from Lupin and Jigen so for once, Lupin got a bit of quiet time even if it was temporary however was still not himself.

Lupin was thinking that maybe he should embrace his caring feminine side since it appears that double downing in masculinity is causing the Sailor Senshi to fight back stronger. By accepting the feminine side a bit more but not towards the point of being a trans woman even though Lupin would have not minded, it will make the Sailor Senshi happy and maybe even himself. It might even work when it comes to being more understanding to women, maybe even Fujiko herself.

On the other hand, being masculine was part of Lupin's charm and everything he meant. He loved smoking, he loved drinking in bars and sexual thoughts over Fujiko such as her naked breasts and butt. He was a driver that very few women take part in any motorsport event and is skilled enough to become a legend, gambling that only a few high profile women do since they often do different types of gambling, even the entire point of being a master thief was to do with the ego with only Fujiko being the only high profile female thief that he knows. Even though Lupin gets horny, deep down he feels that women should have more opportunities in life.

It is a very hard decision to make and one that was making him depressed along with the Sailor Senshi and their thoughts. Lose nearly everything that means so much to him such as his skill apart from drinking coffee and wearing fashion but someone who could be a better person. He could also be non binary however he felt that it is incompatible to his lifestyle but respects people that are.

Since Jigen fell asleep on the plane with his hat over his eyes, Lupin held Makoto's soft hands as he knows that she was scared on the plane and the caring gentleman was making her better. Makoto smiled towards Lupin knowing that he'll look after her.

On an aisle with two empty seats however in Lupin's subconscious, right next to Usagi and Minako was a man with a grey business suit who sat at the aisle seat. He had sunglasses on with a goatee beard, black spikey hair and from the look of his face possibly Japanese and possibly linked to a gang.

Usagi screamed, "Eek!"

Both Usagi and Minako were scared of the business man as he had a devious look on his face holding a knife. Makoto heard the scream from Usagi and got angry leaving the seat with Lupin pulled a puzzled look on his face on what was going on.

Makoto marched off towards the business man and she shouted, "No one hurts my friends!"

She punched and kicked the business man as he got up from his seat with a knife on his right hand. As Makoto was protecting Usagi and Minako, the business man threw his knife towards Lupin with a clear target.

Lupin got his gun from under the dining tray and shot the business man in the throwing arm. Due to the timing the bullet travelled faster than the knife and Lupin pulled his dining tray up to an angle then ducked so the knife avoided him and ended up on the back of the seat. He pulled the knife out knowing that he was targetted. For good measure, Lupin fired another shot but towards the chest, he was very careful not to accidently aim for Makoto and the business man went down towards the floor. She then gave the businessman one last kick to the chest. While the person was not dead, it was out cold.

If it were not for the Sailor Senshi, Lupin would have most likely been knived in the heart.

Makoto hugged Usagi and Minako as they were scared of the business man who was now on the floor. She pulled something from her pocket and it was from a criminal gang. As Lupin put his gun away, Makoto went back to her seat pleased that the threat was averted.

Makoto smiled, "You saved our lives, thanks." "You saved mine", replied Lupin.

Outside of the airport, Lupin and Jigen were walking around Tokyo. Lupin rubbed his eyes as he was getting tired and the sunlight was affecting his vision. Jigen showed Lupin a piece of paper written in English saying that the contact was located at the Azubu-Juban area of the Minato district and it was regarding a poker match that they were hosting. This gave a smile to Lupin's face as he misses gambling however all of the Sailor Senshi folded their arms and looked the other way. All Lupin could do was shrug with his shoulders as he was caught between two worlds. Jigen put the note back into his pocket.

Jigen wondered as they were walking down a street, "I had a dream while I was on the plane that some girls were screaming, a gangster threw a knife and you shot him." "Yeah, that sounds like some dream", replied Lupin while looking awkward.

They reached Azubu-Juban and while the place was not familiar to Lupin, for the Sailor Senshi it was a different story. It was their home. Even though Lupin has not been here before, it did remind him of the time when he went to the town of Benidorm looking for treasure that belong to Francisco Franco and the streets were similar. The difference being that Benidorm is a place for tourists from the UK drinking cheap lager while Azubu-Juban is fashionable and for the rich being more suitable to Lupin's taste. Within the area, the place was full of restaurants and shops however there were a few places to have some entertainment.

The Sailor Senshi screamed in unison, "HOME!" "Never knew the girls tastes were similar to my own," thought Lupin.

Lupin went straight towards a coffee shop to have a drink while Jigen stood outside having his Pall Mall cigarette and smoked casually, he ordered an expresso and smiling while he was drinking. The Sailor Senshi sat on the same table as Lupin as in reality the chairs are empty and it was just Lupin alone, they were smiling too as they felt that while Lupin was happy they are also happy.

Minako grinned, "I think Lupin might like it here." "There's a lovely bakery that I recommend for you when you get hungry sweety", smiled Makoto.

Usagi as she leaned towards Lupin happily grinned, "Loopy, there's a Game Center where you can play games." "An arcade eh?", asked Lupin.

Lupin was hoping that the arcade would have a racing game, maybe even a multiplayer option so that himself and the Sailor Senshi will get to play a game together. Then again considering that Fujiko thrashed him on Pong, he might not be good enough especially for the fact that Minako was a gaming champion.

Makoto gently explained, "Yeah, Motoki runs the place. He'll love you to be there and we can all have a chat."

"Try to beat my high score Lupin!", giggled Minako as she had her mouth covered knowing that Lupin would not be able to beat the score.

While Lupin was with the Sailor Senshi telepathically, Jigen went towards the contact's apartment however before he could press a button on the intercom, multiple gun shots were heard and quickly pressed the intercom as he was stubbing out his cigarette. No one responded so Jigen used his magnum to shoot the door lock and barged through towards the apartment and found four people all murdered with blood on their chests with the poker table all set up. They looked like that they were part of a gang with all of them only wearing white boxer shorts, tattoos all over their body and burr hair styles so it looked like it was not going to be strip poker.

Jigen yelled, "Dammit!"

Jigen found a piece of paper saying that the plan was for three people to get murdered and Jigen would have been set up for the murder however looking at the bodies it turns out that one was murdered as a retaliation since one of the bodies was by a chair rather than on the floor with blood dripping on the chair. Unusually there was no briefcase for the money. Jigen nodded and left the apartment.

Outside of the coffee shop, Lupin was walking out of the door and Jigen just made it in time as he walked casually however was a bit edgy as his hands were not at his pockets.

Lupin asked, "How was the contact?" "Poker's cancelled tonight, it was a four of a kind", sarcastically spoke Jigen trying to make the best of the situation.

Lupin and Jigen saw Goemon eating at a traditional ramen restaurant, Lupin put his face on the window however Goemon just looked away like he was embarrassed of Lupin just like the Sailor Senshi are embarassing Lupin. While walking across the street, in one store outside in the front window was a poster of Sailor Moon. Lupin freaked out and ran straight past. In Jigen's eyes though it was a poster of a typical idol.

Despite the Sailor Senshi thinking and telling him that there was an arcade in Azubu-Juban because their friend Motoki runs the place, the problem is that their version of the area was different than the one that Lupin was in. So Lupin spent a hour looking around for a place that did not exist and Jigen just sighed thinking that his mind was declining and went crazy. It was like watching a movie or a TV show with a location that does not exist as in reality it was something else.

Lupin did however find a Pachinko Parlour so both Lupin and Jigen went in knowing that it might be seedy however they just wanted to have some fun and pachinko was considered gambling so it might be the closest that Lupin got to a slot machine or a roulette wheel. Jigen pushed Lupin into the entrance just in case Ami objected. They went in and paid for some balls so while there were many flashy modern pachinko and pachislot machines, Lupin went for a traditional one so he put the balls in and pulled the lever.

Lupin contented, "It's weird that I'm starting to become myself again." "Yeah, I noticed that too", calmly replied Jigen.

Lupin managed to win a couple of balls and put it back into the machine hoping for a larger payout, he pulled the lever again with a calm smile. While Lupin was still getting the thoughts of the Sailor Senshi, most were fuzzy because they are not allowed in except for Makoto who sneaked in.

The pachinko player shivvered, "I swear that I felt something."

Lupin lost the balls and was not willing to pay for some extra. As they were about to leave, Lupin pulled his eyes up and was in shock. There was a mini Sailor Moon pinball/bingo machine that was in the corner. Even in the one place that Lupin would not find them and blocked most of their thoughts, he found them like they were stalking him.

Lupin was in terror, biting his finger nails and nervously spoke, "They... are... everywhere... why won't... they... leave... me... alone..."

Jigen looked at the machine and noticed that they were indeed the same girls as the bag of badges, he noticed that Sailor Jupiter was there or as he called it "The Menace of Cagliostro" and there were another two girls on there that were not in the bag on the bottom left of the art work. One had short cropped blonde hair styled like someone male and the other had wavy turquoise hair.

"Hmm... those two girls at the corner look like lesbians to me, look how close they are together," observed Jigen.

Lupin gave a look at the two girls and noted, "Yeah you're right, well I hope they have a good relationship."

"Lupin sweetheart's even thinking about Haruka and Michiru together, he really is that caring to people. I hope that he'll met them some day", pleasantly spoke Makoto.

Jigen went towards the owner of the pachinko parlour who was balding, looked like in his mid-50s and only had a grey suit with noticeable cigarette burn marks, grabbed him and shouted, "What's the deal with that machine?"

"Oh that thing, it is only here because the arcade that it was in is getting refitted. I'm not keen on it myself", replied the pachinko owner as Jigen let go of the man.

Jigen warned, "My advice, destroy it otherwise The Menace of Cagliostro will mess up your life like it did with my friend here."

Jigen took Lupin to the pachinko owner and continued, "See how nervous he is with her and her friends, what are they called Lupin?"

"Sailor Senshi and they won't leave me alone. I can't smoke, can't drink, can't gamble and only here because my friend took me in", shatteredly spoke Lupin.

Jigen scratched his head and spoke to himself, "Sale of the Century?"

The talk between Jigen, Lupin and the pachinko owner was making Makoto mad as she was portrayed as some villian even though she is a hero. She went towards the door, opened the door, then went towards the pachinko owner, picked up a pen and dropped it. In reality it was just a gust of wind.

Lupin stuttered, "Did you see that? She's angry..." "Oh... While I won't destroy the machine, it'll be back in the arcade first thing tomorrow", replied the owner.

While Jigen walked out, Lupin was still in the parlour and wanting to apologise to Makoto as she was still annoyed by The Menace of Cagliostro thing.

Lupin stood next to the machine telepathically, "I'm sorry Makoto, it is really getting on top of me. I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's okay, well at least the machine is safe and I'm more annoyed with Jigen than I am with you. I saved you, I'm no menace", replied Makoto in a flip flop tone starting from calm to frustrated.

Lupin gave Makoto a hug and she smiled back knowing that it was more of an act. Still the machine did creep Lupin out especially with Usagi's smile at the bottom. Lupin with Makoto left the parlour to catch up with Jigen and the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Sadly though Lupin developed another headache as the others were coming back to him after waiting at the parlour.

Usagi and Minako screamed while Ami and Rei spoke, "We missed you Lupin and Makoto!"

Minako asked, "How was pachinko?"

"Fine", quickly replied Lupin as he did not have much to say and did not want to tell them that the Sailor Moon machine freaked him out.

Makoto softly spoke, "There was a Sailor Moon machine that really scared Lupin in there."

"Aww... poor Loopy, I didn't mean to scare him", stuttered Usagi as she felt upset that she somehow made Lupin scared.

While putting her arms on Usagi's shoulders to comfort her, Makoto smiled, "Haruka and Michiru were also there and Lupin complimented their relationship."

"Ooh... Haruka and Michiru were there?", asked Usagi while she was cheering up.

Lupin explained, "Sadly there weren't Usagi, they were just on the machine and I don't know who they are. Besides it would have been worse if Jigen wasn't there to back me up."

"Ugh... Jigen called me The Menace of Cagliostro", gritted Makoto as she felt annoyed by what Jigen called her as her teeth were clenched and moved her hand away from her chest.

Usagi growled, "Mr. pointy beard is so mean to us!"

"Jigen is actually quite friendly and my well trusted friend, he's only mean to you girls because he finds you annoying and so... do... I...", replied Lupin trying to say the last part as a grumble hoping that the Sailor Senshi won't hear it.

Lupin continued, "It's just his bad luck with women and does not want to get hurt again, he's mean because he cares and is upset."

As they were telepathically talking about the sharpshooter, there was a sniper with a sniper rifle coming out of the window in a nearby apartment that was just outside of the Azubu-Juban district. While the sniper could not be seen however the rifle was in position ready to shoot Lupin. Since Jigen was not distracted, he saw the scope and turned around with his Model 19 magnum, quickly aiming for the sniper and fire a bullet. The bullet was travelling before the sniper was able to shoot and directly got the person with some blood that dropped out just below the neck.

Jigen blew his magnum and put the gun back into the pocket knowing that he saved Lupin's life.

Lupin wiped the sweat of his forehead and grinned, "Thanks Jigen." "It's not easy being a babysitter but no problem buddy", smirked Jigen in a dead pan tone.

Minako cheered, "Glad we have Jigen, he's so cool." "I won't mind hanging out with him, he's very honourable", smiled Rei.

Usagi hugged Jigen even though he did not feel it and cheered, "Mr. pointy beard saved Loopy!"

Jigen dragged Lupin to the karaoke bar as one last ditch effort for the both of them to have fun hopefully Sailor Senshi free. It was dark done in black and red colours to give it a seedy atmosphere. They both decided to rent a room for an hour even though it is cheap enough to rent for the rest of the night. When they actually got into the room expecting to be a small cramped booth however, it was not dark at all but rather stylish and large. Luxury leather couch, an oak table, pictures on the walls. It felt more like a reception than a karaoke booth.

Lupin smiled and out of the songs on offer, Lupin and Jigen decide to choose some synth-pop and dance-rock songs as they were kind of catchy to sing. Jigen lied on the couch looking relaxed while Lupin got out the microphone ready to sing.

Lupin sang "Out of Touch" by Hall and Oates and unusually for him, he sung it note perfect with full emotion as normally he sings out of tune to the point where it was funny to listen to. Jigen was so surprised that he got the song recorded on how naturally it sounded. Maybe because the song described how he was personally feeling also with his Sailor Senshi problem that he is suffering from.

While in the karaoke bar; Lupin also sung "Take on Me", "Invisible Touch" and "The Final Countdown". Even though the songs were not note perfect, they were surprisingly good with the latter song even Minako was smiling because of the indirect reference to her. He even attempted to sing "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" with Jigen however the latter's course voice meant that it was not a good match, still they had some fun.

Jigen did notice a pattern to the songs so he suggested that Lupin would sing "Push it to the Limit" to try to cheer himself up and try to take some control over the situation however while Lupin did sing the song to his more usual out of tune self around the halfway mark, his head developed a massive headache so he put his right hand on his head while dropped the mic out of his left hand. He could not continue with the song as the Sailor Senshi were fighting his thoughts and wanted him to sing more feminine based or even love songs.

Lupin cried, "I just can't sing any more of that song!"

His friend is really getting concerned so he ordered two cocktails to calm his nerves. While Jigen ordered the cocktails and decided to order a strong whiskey for himself as well, Lupin sat down and breathed heavily.

"It's okay, you can sing something else", comforted Makoto.

Lupin got back to the karaoke machine, hold his mic and sang "Turn Out the Night" however the voice that came out of Lupin's mouth was not his own. Even Lupin was disturbed while he was singing a song out of his control as he felt like the Sailor Senshi and their voices were coming out. After the song finished, Jigen got the two cocktails and put them on the table in their room. Similar cases to "Part-Time Lover" by Stevie Wonder and "Rush Rush" with the former song changing between his own and someone elses while the latter had a different voice all together.

Jigen was freaked out over this as he never knew Lupin had a feminine voice nevermind two different ones. It caused him to stand up in shock, spill some of his whiskey that he was drinking onto the floor and smashed said glass.

"He's fucking lost it", sighed Jigen.

Lupin noticed that his friend was surprised, a bit upset and put his right hand on Jigen's left shoulder, "I'm sorry Jigen."

Deep down Lupin noticed that he was losing control and is declining while the Sailor Senshi are giving him more love. In their eyes, they are making him better but in his eyes, he was losing his own free will.

"It's fine, it's not your fault", replied both the Sailor Senshi telepathically and Jigen in reality.

Jigen also added, "I know those girls are really making your life a living hell, I wish they were real so I can shoot them all. Normally I don't shoot women but I will make an exception for the Sailor Senshi as they are harming your frigging health. Those bastards!"

Lupin and Jigen left the karaoke bar around midnight and waited outside, Jigen lit up and smoked a cigarette while Lupin had a feeling that it might be his last time that he'll ever see him.

Lupin smiled, "I think this is the time to say, goodbye partner. You have been there for me and thanks for everything over the years."

"I hope things turn out all right for you Mr. Lupin, Godspeed", calmly spoke Jigen with a bit of a dead pan tone.

They were Jigen's last words to his friend as he walked away with his hands in his pockets while Lupin was still outside of the karaoke bar. Lupin felt like he had no choice to say goodbye due to his declining mind however he felt like it would only annoy Jigen more and more until he couldn't take anymore and it would cause a massive fallout or worse...


	8. Lupin Prefers Brunettes

AN: Probably the hardest chapter that I got to write because it had some things that were close to home like when this chapter first started, a brunette actually said thanks to me and much of the beginning was painful to write from experience. Plus I do not know how to write romance, well I do not know how to write in general but it is hard when you have only emotions of love rather than experiencing it.

**Chapter 8: Lupin Prefers Brunettes**

Lupin was wearing his pink jacket after leaving the hotel as he felt the vibrant area might mix better and a chance to get into his feminine side. Lupin was not the only one who wore different clothes as Rei was wearing her pink dungarees and Makoto was wearing a green dress with a light green cloth around her stomach, again similar outfit to what Fujiko used to wear. He travelled to the nearest shrine and found Goemon however the samurai did not want to know and ignored Lupin, there was also a woman there being the priestress who had long black hair and wore a white traditional gown that creeped Lupin out and left as fast as he could.

Lupin was not taking to Azabu-Juban very well as everywhere he goes he keeps seeing women who are brunettes with ponytails or women with short blue hair, he even saw a woman who had long blonde hair like Minako with her bow too. Stores with Sailor Moon merchandise to his declining eyes that might or might not be there. Lupin went into an electronics store, a place where it was unlikely to see anything related to the Sailor Senshi and saw a picture of Sailor Venus in a glass window next to some cameras and camcorders.

Lupin pointed towards the picture in a harsh voice, "Don't torment me Minako."

Lupin purchased a jet pack from the store and outside put it on, hoping that the thoughts disappear as he flies.

Lupin waved and sarcastically smirked, "Catch ya later, Sailor Senshi!"

The master thief activated the jet pack and flies straight vertically because he knows they can not fit on to the jet pack. Lupin was smiling as the further he was travelling up, the thoughts were disappearing.

Lupin grinned, "I'll be in bed with Fujiko tonight!"

It seemed that there was some wind as the jet pack was travelling horizontally directing Lupin towards a skyscraper.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't do this to me Makoto!", panicked Lupin. "Oh crap!"

Lupin hit the skyscraper, waved at the people that were on the floor and caused him to fall however because he had the jet pack still on while he did drop towards the ground, it was a safe crash landing. As the thoughts of the girls were still battling him, all Lupin could do after he got up was sigh. Then the jet pack decided to blow up causing a fire that Lupin had to pad out and poured some water from a water bottle to stop the flames on himself. The Sailor Senshi laughed at Lupin, even Ami and Rei who rarely laughed had a small chuckle.

"Thanks a lot", sarcastically spoke Lupin.

Lupin really wanted to know about the Sailor Senshi because he thinks that the more he knows, the more likely that they will disappear. Lupin travelled to the Azabu Library and steals a pair of headphones hoping that the thoughts disappear however Lupin can still hear Usagi and Minako moaning about libraries clear as a bell. Since it was the home of the Sailor Senshi, Lupin hopes to find any information at all, he tried everything from local history to even fictional stories hoping to find anything. Nothing was found.

Then Lupin found a book called The History of Japanese Television and flicked though it, he found an article about Sailor Moon. Usagi smiled and gave a massive hug towards Lupin as it was talking about her. It mentions that it started off as a manga but was a spinoff to something called Codename Zenigata or C'est la vie since the katakana was so blurry and Lupin's dodgy eyesight. According to the book 45 episodes were aired out of 200 however was considered really popular in the underground scene so the later episodes were shared among the community, was also popular in the US and Italy. The last episode was even banned on those countries because it was considered a porno just like what Lupin thought when he got the bag of badges for the first time even if the show did have the transformation sequences. There was a description about the girls however Lupin already knew who they were within a day personally. Lupin blinked his eyes thinking that Pops was mentioned in the text however he knows that Inspector Zenigata did not have a comic.

Lupin muttered, "I guess the Internet isn't the only thing that you don't believe everything that you read."

There was also a mention of the author so Lupin looked through the shelves and found the author in question, it was an autobiography. Flicking though the book, he managed to find some text about the bag of badges however it was a sad tale because Usagi was crying.

The work on Sailor Moon caused the author to breakdown and so much so that she literally cried when all of her other work was rejected, lost or forgotten but she became stereotyped and decided to stay away from working even though the bag of badges were received as a gift. She met with another mangaka and fell in love, even got married. It caused everyone except Lupin to "daww..." as a response. Her husband got really poorly and her heart was crying, the physical pain from the husband and the mental pain from herself. The two souls were on the badges that they held and literally because of her breakdown, it developed a subconscious of the Sailor Senshi directly from the author hoping that he would get better because she made the subconscious to protect him.

Whoever touches or has possession of the bag gets the subconscious of the Sailor Senshi and whoever has the heart will keep the Sailor Senshi for as long as the person lives. Sadly though the rest of the story was too upsetting for Lupin to read and all of the girls were crying with Usagi crying waterfalls, even Rei shredded a tear. If only he had the bag of badges then he would have took them to the couple.

Lupin whispered, "I feel sorry for the couple that had to go through this."

Lupin left the library knowing that the bag of badges had something unusual about them and along with the Sailor Senshi were depressed as they walked about the sub-district.

Suddenly parked outside of the bakery was a cream Fiat 500, this lit up Lupin's eyes as it was the first time that he saw his signature car not just around the Minato area but also since going to Monaco due to that he took the train home.

Lupin glimmered, "It is a sign that I have to go home."

Opening up the car door was a brunette with a pony tail wearing a brown coat similar to Inspector Zenigata but shorter and more feminine, below the coat was a black skirt. She had Japanese facial features however she did not have make up or lipstick on. It was like fate trolled with Lupin what with the Fiat being his, the coat was like Pops and the brunette was like Makoto. All it was missing was a sharpshooter, a traditional worshipper and Fujiko. Lupin had to actually blink to make sure that it was not a dream and it was not.

The brunette closed the car door and headed towards the bakery to order some bread, while she was there Lupin went towards the Fiat and was tempted to steal it however he had feelings for the woman. Lupin was just confused so he stood by the driver's side of the door. When the woman came out, she opened the car door however Lupin was besides it and it caused him to get whacked to the ground. She noticed Lupin on the ground hurt from the accident and went towards him with her hand out.

The brunette apologised, "I'm sorry that I hurt you." "It's okay, I've had worse accidents", replied Lupin in a shy matter.

The brunette managed to get Lupin up as they held their hands together and Lupin noticed that she was quite strong considering how quickly she got him up.

Lupin asked as he looked at her face, "Who are you?" "Emi", quickly replied the woman.

Emi was actually Emi Kuriyamata who was an actress, model, singer and was also Miss Universe as she gave Lupin a business card with her details. This lit up Lupin's eyes as his heart felt like it grew so much and smiled at Emi, Emi did a little smile back as she sees the insides of Lupin's eyes.

Lupin with his right hand pointed directed at himself and introduced, "I'm Lupin, Lupin the 3rd."

Makoto with her hands lying down on her chest as a sign of love beamed, "Aww... she's so much like me, date her Lupin sweetheart." "Listen to Mako-chan Loopy, I want you to be sooooo happy", cheered Usagi as she was jumping up and down as well as leaning on Lupin's shoulder.

Lupin as he cleared his throat enquired, "Do you want to go for a meal somewhere?" "Sure, after all I did hurt you", smiled Emi.

Lupin took Emi out towards a local restaurant, they actually walked past many until he found one that her eyes lit up. In the restaurant, Lupin ordered a plate of Sashimi and sushi, a croissant, a wagyu beef steak with some mushroom sauce and ordered two beers one each. Lupin paid for their meals out of good gesture. As Emi was enjoying her dinner, Lupin was not happy and breathed out even though he feels that he should be happy dating someone high profile. Had Lupin been himself, he would have been a bit of perv to her however in a fun kind of way.

Emi asked, "What's wrong Lupin?"

"I have a massive problem and it just won't go away", sighed Lupin as he was eating slowly.

Emi took a sip of her beer while Lupin was finishing his croissant. Lupin also ordered a glass of red wine as well. Lupin kept looking at Emi and trying his best to smile however something was holding him back.

Emi calmly suggested, "Well I can tell by looking at you that you have feelings for me."

"Yeah I do but it's not just that, you remind me of someone that has been in my head. She's strong, she loves cooking, she's a brunette with a ponytail. She's... Makoto or Sailor Jupiter if you may", explained Lupin.

Lupin closed his eyes as he was worried what reaction that he will get from Emi, is it embarrassing, it is too much like a dork or a sign of a good thing he thought.

Emi while putting her finger on her chin also explained, "Funny you should say that because I was Sailor Jupiter and I played her because she does remind me much of myself." She took a sip of beer and continued, "After all I do a bit of boxing and treat myself to cakes."

Lupin was a bit shy of what to say next however he smiled while eating his meal. Makoto smiled as well because in her eyes the date is going well and loved that Emi was inspired by her, anyone that reminded Lupin of Makoto and having her heart was a very good thing. Minako was also smiling because she wants Lupin to be in love and happy.

Lupin asked, "Hmm... do you fancy having a cake?" "Sure I will", happily replied Emi.

Lupin went towards the waiter and because he did not know what kind of cake she wanted, he ordered a lemon cheesecake, a few small chocolate based cakes and Crème Brûlée.

"By the way, chances are if you see someone called Emi who's a brunette, they have been inspired by or played the part of Sailor Jupiter like me", noticed Emi.

Emi was explaining that the voice actors of Sailor Jupiter also had Emi or Ami as their first name. As much of an in joke as Goemon using his sword and calling everything he cuts a worthless object. Lupin looked so sad that he thought that he might have blown it with Emi even though it was his heart controlled by the Sailor Senshi.

Emi implied as she got her hand on Lupin, "Don't worry about it Lupin, I do really like you just that I'm a busy woman that's all with my career."

While Lupin was still down, the cakes had arrived. Since Lupin really liked and some could say loved Emi, he let her have the cakes. Emi smiled so much that she gave Lupin a hug and not an acted hug but a warm hug rather like what Makoto gives to him. It was enough to make Lupin smile back as he felt the warmth from Emi.

Emi complimented, "Oooh, those are so yummy. Thanks Lupin."

"No problem, anyway I hope you do well with your singing and acting career", replied Lupin in the same tone as Emi.

Usagi, Minako and Makoto were all heartstruck as Lupin and Emi were developing feelings for each other. While Ami and Rei were not as emotional as the others, they did smile knowing that they made Lupin happy.

Emi complimented, "You're honest, you're kind and I really enjoyed this date."

"Just like my old sempai", joked Emi as she was doing her Sailor Jupiter impression.

She managed to kiss on Lupin's forehead, gave him her personal number and left the table to go towards a music hall that she was the singer later on that night.

Emi waved and smiled, "See ya Lupin." "See ya Emi", Lupin waved back.

Lupin felt happy because he dated someone fairly high profile that was pretty much like Makoto only physically there however he also felt sad because as we know, love can easily break and Lupin knows that he will never see her again. Even though Lupin was not used to relationships and watching Jigen fail at every one that he had was offputting for himself, he had a good vibe regarding Emi. Even if it was just being a friend to her was a big thing for Lupin.

Lupin decided that since he had a good response at the karaoke room, he wanted to make a short lived singing career like everyone who has been famous so he travelled to the nearest recording studio and was able to make a booking for two hours. Outside of the recording studio, unusually Rei seems to be grinning along with Usagi and Minako who were really excited that Lupin was going to be a singer as they both moved up and down being giddy. Ami and Makoto just gently smiled rather than the passion that the other three Sailor Senshi had.

Rei contented, "Hmm... I'm looking forward to this, I hope we get to sing with you."

"I never knew that you was into music, at least contemporary stuff", quized Lupin as he did not think the traditional priestess would want to sing songs and thought that it was out of character.

Rei smiled and explained, "To be honest, sometimes I'm cold and traditional while other times I'm firey and passionate. One day I want to sit down at the shrine and the next sing to my hearts content."

The master thief turned singer decided to sing a few of songs his way, next to him was a male music producer who had cropped black hair, a white collared suit and looked very relaxed sitting in his black leather chair. First song that he sung was "Out of Touch" and just like the karaoke room, he sung it note, pitch and tone perfect. It was so good that the producer got off his seat as a shock and literally clapped him for his performance. Lupin was bowing his head towards the producer as a sign of respect and because honestly he found it unusual that he sung that good twice considering normally his signing would get laughed straight out of the producers door.

The producer asked, "That's so good, do you have a computer as a voice?" "No, that's how I'm feeling", shyly replied Lupin.

Lupin continued in a depressive tone, "I have a feeling that I won't be around for long..."

Lupin had his head down with a massive frown on his face however Makoto and Usagi were next to him to try to make him better.

Makoto with her hands on Lupin's hands gently spoke, "Aww... don't be saying that, I'll make sure that you live as long as possible". "Yeah Loopy, I want you to be happy and we'll be here even if you get really poorly", smiled Usagi while putting her arms around Lupin's shoulder.

The producer was going to ask why but the sad look on his face says it all thinking that it might be something serious. Lupin was practising singing "Take on Me" as he wanted to do it right, it was not pitch perfect but managed to nail the timing and pitch right within five attempts. Lupin sung the song as best as he could and while the producer did not jump out of his chair, he managed to smile and nod. Since the producer was impressed with Lupin's work though, he left his chair and walked out of the door.

Five minutes later, the producer brought back a woman who had short stiff black hair with a purple dress who praised, "You must be Lupin, I'm Emi Shinokawa and I heard good things about you."

"She's got my voice, please sing with her Lupin sweetheart!", yelled Makoto in a fourth wall breaking kind of way.

Lupin complimented back, "You have a pretty voice, sounds like someone that I know. I'll sing with you."

"Okay, you two sing Everybody Wants to Rule the World. It's my crazy idea", requested the producer.

Lupin and Emi Shinokawa sung the song as best as they could. The producer however did not realise how crazy the idea was considering what Lupin has been going through but was pleased with the result and chemistry together. Emi Shinokawa shook Lupin's hand, thanked him and went back out of the door.

Lupin telepathically asked, "Do you want to sing The Final Countdown with me?" "Yeah", shouted the Sailor Senshi.

There was a problem, the producer did not have clearance for the song that while Lupin gave a neutral look and understood, the Sailor Senshi were all crying as they felt that the song was perfect for them. Minako even got a tissue and wiped her eyes because the song mentioned her and she was normally happy.

The next five original songs that Lupin sung were out of his control each of them having a different voice, one that sounded just like Emi Shinokawa who sung with Lupin earlier. The producer was surprised though that Lupin managed to do an exactly pitch perfect song that was not in his natural voice. The producer got up, went down Lupin's throat with his hand and was surprised that there was not a chip in there, ended up shrugging how it was possible.

Lupin was able to do an original song with lyrics such as "It's the time to play the game" and "It's the time to take a chance" as while he was out of control, a part of his mind came up with the song and wanted to use a Roland Jupiter 8 synthesiser with a guitar. Lupin tried his best singing the song and even managed to be a bit of himself waving his hands considering it revenge for the previous five songs. It turned out that in the booth next to Lupin was Emi who just finished her song and rushed into Lupin's booth.

Emi smiled, "The other Emi said that you did great singing with her." "She sure sound familiar though", wondered Lupin.

Emi explained, "Remember what I said in the restaurant about people called Emi, she was Sailor Jupiter like me." "That explains a lot", spoke Lupin in an unsure voice.

Lupin and Emi decide to do a duet towards the song that Lupin just sung however Emi wanted to do a different take especially without the guitar and asked the producer to do it. While it produced a different sound compared to Lupin's version, they were able to sing together and both really enjoyed with them smiling. Even the Sailor Senshi were smiling and were around Lupin and Emi while singing the song, unusually even Emi felt the warmth like Lupin.

Lupin decided that he did not want to be credited for the song and used an alias, same thing for Emi who felt that it could ruin her career and also used an alias.

Lupin asked in a cheerful tone, "What to spend some more time with me Emi?" "Sorry Lupin I can't, I'm just that too busy", dully replied Emi.

Lupin got the message that she does not want to be with him as he did have that hunch, nodded and walked away after dumping a bunch of instrumental CDs to the producer. As Lupin left the recording studio feeling a bit rejected, Emi was also upset because she also had strong feelings about him.

"I just can't put my career on hold just because I love Lupin a lot, I don't even have time to hang out with him, there must be something that I can do to cheer him up", thought Emi.

Emi was worried about that if she settled down with Lupin, she will never get the chance to work again like many high profile women regardless whether they are singers, actresses or even illustrators. Even though in Lupin's case, he would have happily took her along during his adventures. She dashed towards her wardrobe because she takes her own wardrobe to work just in case the producers wanted her to wear something in particular. Emi opened the wardrobe and going through her outfits, she chose a certain white and green suit that had a pink bow.

Emi cheerfully spoke with determination, "It's time!"

While Emi was trying to make Lupin better, the Sailor Senshi were also trying to make him better. Ami, Rei and Makoto decided to use their transformation pens as per Usagi and Minako's suggestion to cheer him up, Lupin looked the other way as he was embarrassed by them thinking that they will turn naked. After transforming, they literally transformed into three different Lupins with Ami being Blue Jacket, Rei being Red Jacket and Makoto being Green Jacket. Also since Lupin himself wore a pink jacket, it meant that all four Lupins were there.

Lupin sighed at first, "Now I really have lost my mind but..." Lupin had a closer look again and noticed that there were only two Sailor Senshi now. "Having three versions of moi might make me better", smiled Lupin.

Ami Lupin stuttered, "I'm not used to being this." "It's okay my blue jacket version of me, I was at Cagliostro and you'll do just fine", smiled Makoto Lupin as he put his shoulder on the blue jacket counterpart.

Rei Lupin whined, "All of my beauty gone and why do I have to be a pervert..." "Hey at least you was popular with the red jacket, I rarely wear my pink jacket and still get called out for keeping it", mocked Lupin.

The four Lupins ended up smiling then laughing at each other. Lupin thinks that he was getting cured by seeing himself rather than the Sailor Senshi, Makoto Lupin really liked being Lupin and does not care if he ever transforms back, Ami Lupin was getting more comfortable getting into the role and Rei Lupin was being more accepted being someone else knowing that he was the more popular one.

Each of the Lupins show a different mannerism to each other; Makoto Lupin was a bit more serious as he stood there brave with a sturn face but was not annoyed, Rei Lupin was more relaxed and was grinning as he had a thought of Minako in his head, Ami Lupin was a bit more unexperienced as he looked at his eyes up and was fiddling with his hands but still did a gentle smile and finally Lupin thought he completely lost it by smiling and his eyes were high pulling a wacky look.

Lupin smiled, "Now this is a Sexy Adventure!" "You're more like a Manhattan Joke", chuckled Rei Lupin.

Ami Lupin and Makoto Lupin just looked at each other not understanding what Lupin and Rei Lupin were on about since they were the more serious Lupins rather than the comical Lupins. Shortly after all four Lupins started laughing as Lupin's mind was deteriorating and thought that he got the last laugh.

Lupin laughed, "If Pops was here, I sure would have some fun right about now. Ehehehehaha!"

Minako while the Lupins were distracted laughing decided to transform into Inspector Zenigata, waved his handcuffs and shouted, "LUPIN!" "Hiya Pops!", smirked and waved the Lupins.

Lupin was running away from Minako Zenigata while Rei Lupin gave him a smoochy kiss that caused Minako Zenigata to grin like anything as his eyes lit up. Makoto Lupin tripped up Minako Zenigata and got hold of the briefcase that he was holding. Ami Lupin exchanged the suitcase and was running to a safe spot. Makoto Lupin dropped the other briefcase, Minako Zenigata picked it up and opened it. There was a spring loaded cherry pie that landed on his face. Usagi was laughing all the way and was really happy that she got to see a comedy.

Minako Zenigata shouted, "LUPIN! LUPIN!"

Lupin himself was still running thinking Pops was on his trail unable to tell the difference between the actual Zenigata or Minako disguised as him and sadly very quickly a speeding taxi knocked him down. Usagi and Minako now transformed back to herself looked at each other and it was their fault that Lupin got hurt. All they wanted was to cheer him up and they made things worse.


	9. Sailor Senshi Go Away, Come Back No Way

**Chapter 9: Sailor Senshi Go Away, Come Back No Other Day**

After waking up in the street because thankfully Lupin crash landed on an old mattress, the girls now mostly back to their normal forms gave Lupin a hug as he was ready to stand back up on his feet. The exception was Makoto who decided to keep the green jacket but change the chinos to a dark blue skirt as she really want to be with Lupin. Makoto and Minako were helping him get up in his mind and Lupin got up doing a small pace to see if he can walk right.

Minako and Makoto together asked, "Are you okay?" "I think so", stuttered Lupin.

Within the far distance, Zenigata managed to get the sight of the master thief as he was recovering from the accident.

Zenigata shouted, "LUPIN! LUPIN!"

"This isn't one of your tricks, Minako!", laughed Lupin.

The problem was that it really was Zenigata behind Lupin as Minako went straight towards Lupin reassuring him that she was really there and not in disguise like she was earlier.

"I'm right here Lupin", smiled and waved Minako.

Lupin did look behind himself and saw Zenigata waving his handcuffs in the air. Unusual for Lupin, he gasped instead of saying something witty or acting jokey towards his rival.

Zenigata bellowed, "I'll finally get you Lupin, there's a nice prison cell with your name on it!"

"Prison cell? I don't think Loopy is a bad person...", asked Usagi then putting her head down thinking that she was helping a criminal.

Makoto kindly explained, "He's not Usa-chan, him and Zenigata are friendly rivals. He's probably just joking." She then sighed, "Well I hope he is..."

"All I do is obtain the odd treasure now and again, it seems to annoy Zenigata but it's fun for us both. A job for him and a job for me. After all there were times when I did end up in prison and he wanted me out because he missed me", explained Lupin with a grin on his face.

Lupin then reassured, "Don't worry Usagi and Makoto, there are way worse people out there than myself. Sometimes I take stolen money from criminals or terrorists and those are very very bad people Usagi where not even your kindness can make them better."

"If it wasn't for his job Usa-chan, Lupin could be considered a hero", smiled Makoto.

Usagi cheered up knowing that Lupin was a good person deep down that was just a bit unpredictable in terms of his behaviour and she did not need to do anything for that to happen.

Rei cautionly told, "If I'm not stuck like this, I would have left Lupin and so would Minako, possibly Ami too if I can persuade her."

"You know Rei, I'll agree with you. I do interfere with your peaceful ways and I know you find me annoying like Goemon does so it's no surprise that you, Ami and your girlfriend feel that way", bluntly spoke Lupin.

Rei was surprised that Lupin not only agreed with her view point but was honest too in terms of his tone because she expected an angry "Same here" comment. There was no sarcasm between the two, she felt like there was more to Lupin especially considering her unusual calm attitude during the Classic Monaco Race and outside of the recording studio. It was her inconsistant behaviour that was clashing with Lupin where she could be absolutely cold one minute and a hot headed argumentive person the next.

Zenigata scratched his forehead as he noticed when Lupin was telepathically talking to the Sailor Senshi, he was like in a trance that the inspector never saw before. Still Lupin left just before Zenigata was able to get within touching distance of him.

During the chase as they were running down the narrow streets, Minako was actually outrunning Lupin as she was the fastest out of the Sailor Senshi due to her being a track and field athlete. Lupin in his mind wish that the Sailor Senshi were with Zenigata rather than him however he thought that it would have made no difference since Minako would have been Zenigata's crime fighting partner, Ami would have been the intelligence, Rei would have been a tracker and would have used Makoto somehow.

Lupin got towards a fruit stall and knocked the fruit onto the ground by accident since he was not looking where he was going, luckily for him Zenigata was the same and slipped onto the fruit causing him to trip over in a comical fashion.

Lupin laughed, "Watch where you're going Pops! Ehehehehaha!"

The problem was for Lupin was that the laugh felt forced coming from him as he was more concerned about his rival and shortly afterwards, he pulled a worried look on his face as he was still running while Zenigata was getting up from the trip. Lupin managed to turn down a side street hoping to lose him and hid behind an apartment. Zenigata ran towards the area however he could not find him as he searched around.

"I can taste Lupin around here, I must be getting close", muttered Zenigata.

Lupin was behind a wall looking really tired thinking that he lost Zenigata then at the window above him there was some strong smoke that headed towards Lupin's position, he heavily coughed as the fumes went into his chest. The cough alerted Zenigata causing him to look down the street where Lupin was hiding.

Zenigata grinned, "Found you, you bastard!" "Oh, no!", screamed Lupin as he looked at the inspector.

Lupin was getting desperate to lose Zenigata was still running down the back streets however he was not as fast as he was considering that Ami, Usagi and Rei were overtaking the master thief with Minako already in front.

Zenigata yelled, "Get back here!"

The only way that Lupin could lose Zenigata now was with a disguise as he was running through a residential area. Lupin still ahead grabbed some clothes from a washing line from a nearby house that Zenigata did not see because he was still behind him as he turned, Lupin ducked through the other washing line that Zenigata went straight into. With a short window before Zenigata could visibly see the pink jacketed man, Lupin put on a grey shirt and in his jacket pocket still had the Mamoru mask that he wore in Monaco, he took it out and put it on.

Now in disguise Lupin slowed down to walking distance as Zenigata managed to get a clear view and there were two people in his sights on the street, Lupin disguised as Mamoru and an elderly man who had grey hair and a grey jacket that happened to be the same height as Lupin. Zenigata knew one of them was in disguise but had a 50/50 chance of the right person so he approached the elderly man.

Zenigata with his handcuffs out shouted, "I got you, you're under arrest." "What for? I didn't do anything wrong, inspector", replied the elderly man.

Thinking that he was disguised as Lupin, Zenigata was pulling the skin off the elderly man that turned out that he was hurting the man and was his real face.

The elderly man yelled, "Hey! Cut that out, you're hurting my delicate skin."

Zenigata stopped realising that he got the wrong person to arrest and apologised to the elderly man with a false grin, the elderly man however was angry and took offense by gritting his teeth. Soon enough, the elderly man walked away as Zenigata lost the trail on Lupin.

"Crap, crap, crap! I lost Lupin!", frustratedly shouted Zenigata as he was stamping his feet on the ground and waving his arms. As he calmed down he thought, "Well I'll find him sooner or later, he can't be that far away."

While he lost Zenigata for now, Lupin has he sat on a step in front of a house was getting frustrated balancing between his former life as a master thief where chasing Zenigata was one of the highlights and being with the Sailor Senshi who were looking after him out of his control. He tried so hard to get rid of them however he had no luck at all and literally tried nearly everything that he could think of with no results. Even on Valentine's Day where Lupin and Makoto got close, Goemon tried using the Zantetsuken to break the bag of badges however it seems that the sword got damaged from the bag, it also did not help that Rei was on his mind either. Lupin got hold of a hammer and hitting it with his head hoping that the brain damage will get rid of the Sailor Senshi however after only one hit, the hammer flew off his hands because in his mind Makoto pushed it and used the wind to blow it away since she did not want to see him hurt.

Lupin sighed, "I can't take anymore!"

Lupin felt like this Sailor Senshi problem was getting beyond a joke and felt like the only way of getting rid of the problem were two options. Either destroy all evidence of Sailor Moon in the world or to commit suicide. He went near a trainline shortly away from the residental area and walked towards a bridge, Lupin was going to commit one of the most common causes of death in Japan. He jumped off the bridge...

Makoto screamed, "No Lupin sweetheart!"

Expected him to fall face front on to the train tracks, a bullet train managed to come in so when Lupin jumped, he jumped onto the train instead as there was a gust of wind guiding him there. Lupin was very disappointed that he managed to live however for the others, it was a relief that he survived all wiping sweat off their foreheads as they sat down. Makoto was trying her best to hold her emotions as it reminded her of her dates during Valentine's Day and did not want Lupin to be the same.

Zenigata who managed to saw Lupin ran towards the bridge however was too late to jump onto the bullet train, still he ran as fast as he could on the sidelines and outside of a 7-Eleven store got on a black Honda motorbike hoping to even catch up. The owner of the bike who wore a black t-shirt and denim jeans came out of the store realised that Zenigata stole his bike and nearly ready to drive off to chase Lupin.

The biker shouted, "Hey, that's my bike!" "I need this bike, you stole it anyway", huffed Zenigata knowing that it was stolen while showing the biker his ICPO badge. Then Zenigata shouted while driving, "I'll get you Lupin!"

Next step was if the train tracks were not going to kill him, a bullet to the head will. So Lupin on the speeding train, got his Walther P-38 out of his jacket and aimed directly at the head. Just like how the tobacconist commited suicide except that he shot his heart as well.

"No Loopy, please don't die!", cried Usagi with her eyes closed.

Lupin fired his gun while closing his eyes except there was a problem, his gun was jammed. So he tried again however the same thing happened twice. Looking at the barrel of the gun, it turned out that there were no bullets loaded. Lupin sighed as the one time that he wants to kill himself instead of the opposite of not wanting to get killed, he was failing. It was not the first time that this happened however it was part of Lupin's luck.

Zenigata was watching this from the distance as he got as close as he could and wondered why. Even though it was not clear to make out any detail to know that Lupin wanted to kill himself, he knew Lupin just stood there and that alone meant that something was not right remembering back to the Netherlands where Lupin did not attend his own heist. Had someone else been there, it might have been part of a caper or running away from something but to stand there alone seemed unusual. Zenigata also found it odd that he did not react like he normally does when they meet up, no signs of his jokey self.

Zenigata with his fists down yelled, "Damn Lupin! He's not acting like himself!"

Lupin jumped off the train when it reached the stop since his attempts of ending his life had failed. The Sailor Senshi were getting really worried about Lupin, not even Rei could predict his next move even though they do not realise it was them that was causing Lupin to be like this. Lupin in an unfit state of mind did a long walk towards Nakano City while passing three white Fiat 500s on his sights and saw something that caught his eye. An animation studio. He thought by destroying the master tapes of Sailor Moon that his mind will go back to normal as a sign of desperation.

Usagi asked in a pleasant tone, "What are you doing Loopy?" "Well we are going to visit an animation studio", calmly yet deviously replied Lupin as he smiled.

Lupin thought while the girls were talking about their own stuff, "I really hope that this will get rid of them for good."

Since Lupin had experience breaking into skyscrapers or disguising himself to get in, he figured by disgusing himself as an animator he'll be able to get into the building and by pass security. Lupin got a disguise mask proving that the Sailor Senshi were not the only ones who can disguise themselves, put a bit of gel on his hair, got a white shirt and trousers from the nearest clothing store and put himself a pair of glasses. Makoto also changed her costume to be her embarrassing white bomber jacket with her green trucker's cap thinking that it might fool the staff.

Ami asked, "Why are you dressed like this?" "An old habit", chuckled Lupin.

Lupin entered the animation studio and was able to bypass security with both the fake ID and the contact lens that Lupin had then took the elevator up. While Lupin was walking down the corridor, he saw posters of Pieces of Eight, Son Goku XYZ, Hand of the Big Dipper and had to close his eyes when he went past the Sailor Moon poster. The Sailor Senshi were delighted that they were on a poster however they understood that Lupin was still embarrassed by them.

Lupin went towards the Pieces of Eight department and opened the door, he was very surprised to see what it was like. The animators were extremely stressed who were mostly similar in looks having black hair and white shirts with some wearing glasses, there was an animator that lied on the floor and did not seem to be moving. It also did not help that the room was very small, humid and crowded as there were about 30 computers with drawing tablets next to each other. Out of disgust, Lupin closed the door. He also out of curiosity looked at the Son Goku the Great department and the conditions were just as appauling however there was not an animator on the floor. One of the staff members was panicking and mentioned doing the pose right otherwise the whole of South America wanted him on a platter. Again Lupin closed the door.

Ami deduced after seeing what Lupin saw, "That's not right, I feel sorry for the animators and those working conditions. For their health, they should really quit and I cannot imagine what physical and mental problems that they will develop."

"Slave labour for animation, that is disgraceful", sighed Rei.

"It's like a sweatshop, I feel like punching the boss right now!", yelled Makoto as she clenched her fists.

Lupin took off the glasses from his disguise and threw it to the floor, luckily they were 100 yen prop glasses as the price tag was still on them. Shortly after Lupin removed his rubber mask and put that in his pocket. He looked outside towards the window while the Sailor Senshi were calming down. Makoto removed her trucker's cap and put it in her pocket because she was not keen on wearing it apart from situations where she wants to hide herself.

Lupin mentioned as he was on the borderline of the forth wall, "If I ever have my own animated series, I would not want working conditions like this or ever use this studio."

Back at his apartment, Jigen sat in his black leather chair watching on his medium sized TV when there was a music video that popped up. It was Emi dressed up as Sailor Jupiter singing about Lupin the 3rd in English.

"I truely have seen everything," depressingly spoke Jigen in disbelief.

Fujiko was in bed with another man who had some sunglasses on that was pretty unusual to wear at night hinting that something was going off. The man wore a dark blue uniform and a pilot's hat on his head while Fujiko was naked showing her breasts however the rest of her was covered by the white bed sheet. Looking at the faces of the two people, they did not have sex as she was cosy in bed while he was fully dressed and lied on the bed just on top.

On the TV was the same music video that Jigen watched and Fujiko switched it off as soon as the woman dressed up as Sailor Jupiter mentioned Lupin the 3rd as she found it cringeworthy.

Fujiko grumbled, "Ugh... Just looking and hearing that makes me wanna throw up."

Turned off from seeing Sailor Jupiter on TV, she looked at the clock by the bedside table and realised that Fujiko had to be somewhere, she nudged the man as he got off the bed and removed the bed sheet revealing her nude body.

Fujiko with a wink informed,"It's time."

Fujiko put her bra on then got out of bed shortly after the pilot got up, she headed towards the bathroom to get changed for the job.

The pilot asked, "When do I get paid?" "After the job is complete", suggestively spoke Fujiko while touching his shoulder with her finger tips then chuckled with her mouth covered.

Fujiko was now in the bathroom humming getting changed, she was very vague regarding what she was doing to do however with a pilot being involved meant that air travel was going to be part of the plan.

Lupin had to think really carefully because he could not find the Sailor Moon department after checking through at least six areas and all of the animation department. Now he was starting to wonder whether it did exist at all and even the bag of badges were an illusion. For the first time in his history, Lupin was starting to get stressed on the job. Usually he would find that he was looking for pretty quickly but searching for an hour with no result, he went into a nearby cleaning cupboard.

Makoto pleasently comforted, "Calm down Lupin sweetheart, I'm here! I'm here."

Makoto gave a gentle hug towards Lupin as he was in a state similar to home where his eyes were closed, his arms folded and making cute sounding noises. Thanks to her hug, Lupin managed to snap out of his stressed state.

"You want to avoid us and now you want to find us?", Rei barked as she had her arms crossed.

Lupin while in a sing song type of voice sulked, "I think about the reasons and it's still not clear..."

Lupin was still sat down right next to the mop and bucket, he put the mop on his head like a child putting a dunce cap unable to think where the master tapes are located along with any existing material that was still in the building.

Usagi with massive smile on her face holding Lupin's shoulder advised and complimented, "You can find my... I meant the Sailor Moon things. You're Loopy Senshi, you always find what you are looking for, you know what you're doing, you're smart, cool and soooooooo lovely."

"I can't think Usagi! I just can't!", screamed Lupin as he was pulling his hair out and put his hands on the side of his head. Then answered in a stressed tone, "Oh and Usagi, it's Lupin the 3rd but I know you have problems saying things. Lupin Sansei, Loo-pan San-say."

Usagi attempts to say Lupin's name while moving her head and repeats, "Loo-pan San-pay, er... Loo-pen Sen-say... Loopahn San-she..." Usagi struggled, then holding her palms open and smiled, "I just call you Loopy."

Lupin contented, "It's fine if you can't say it, we'll try again later. I'm getting used to it anyway but thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Arsène, have you checked the archives? That is the most likely place where you'll find the Sailor Moon materials", suggested Ami.

Lupin looked up and slapped his forehead thinking that he missed something so obvious however he was so stressed that he forgot about it, plus it did not help with the Sailor Senshi being in his mind unable to think straight.

Lupin was annoyed and shouted, "Why couldn't I think of that?!"

"It's okay Lupin sweetheart, when we get stressed sometimes it's hard to think even if it seems simple", gently explained Makoto while her eyes were relaxed.

Rei coldly commented, "Strange how someone like Makoto can cool you down, I didn't think that she was that sort of person."

"There is more to Makoto than cakes and aggressive shouting, you know", bluntly replied Lupin with his palms out in a semi-sarcastic way as in that it sounds sarcastic however Lupin was telling the truth.

Lupin along with the Sailor Senshi marched down towards the archives, Usagi accidently slipped on the checkedboard tiled floor and she fell down, Usagi was usually pretty clumsy spending much of the time on the floor.

Usagi screamed, "Owww!"

Usagi was crying because she was in pain so while the rest of the Sailor Senshi picked her up and cared for her, Lupin went straight ahead to the archives without remorse.

Lupin finally found the Sailor Moon department and it was full of stuff. All of the 200 episodes that ever got made as well as the backups, all of the specials, drawings of them as well as their friends and enemies, pre-production materials and promotional items. There were audio tapes done in various languages including Japanese, English, French, German, Polish, Catalan, Spanish and Italian even though Lupin scratched his head because he does not remember a show of the name, neither does the rest of the gang. Not just the main show but two spinoff shows and the musicals that they did including the ones that Emi did. Had Lupin been a fan, he would have been literally over the moon.

Lupin thought it was now or never, he thought by destroying them and tricking Pops into destroying the badges via some tweezers his sanity would have returned. Thinking this time tomorrow, he will be back to the capers, back to trying to get Fujiko's attention, back to being himself and even ready to give an apology speech to Jigen and Goemon while having drinks.

Lupin laughed, "Well it was nice knowing you but I have to go back to reality. Ehehehehaha!"

He got himself a matchbox and took himself a match, he was ready to strike when...

"NO!"

The Sailor Senshi saw all of their stuff and it was their history, Lupin was going to destroy their history with his match. It was also uncharacteristic of him because he would steal it first then perhaps destroy it or give it to someone else.

Usagi panickly asked, "Why Loopy, why?"

"I know that you are embarrassed by us Arsène but you should not be committing arson", warned Ami.

Rei aggressively spoke, "I rather burn you than you to burn our history!" "Well at least the goddess of love will still be there for you", smiled Minako while realising that Minako appeared in more than just Sailor Moon yet not realising the danger of her friends.

"You're so ignorate Minako, you might okay being Sailor V but we wouldn't exist", yelled Rei.

Minako gave it a second thought and realised that her being Sailor Venus made her forget about the relationship pain that she had when she was Sailor V plus she will lose her close friend Rei that she was getting close with.

Minako panicked, "Lupin you must not destroy for the sake of love, millions adore us and if you set fire then we'll all be sad. Millions of hearts will be broken..."

"Lupin, I thought we had a special relationship going...", sighed Makoto then inside of her, her anger was bubbling up and gritted, "If you destroy that, you're looking for trouble." Finally with full aggression with her eyebrows down and her teeth clenched, she shouted, "Say goodbye to your life!"

Lupin could not even think of a response back towards the Sailor Senshi who were all annoyed and actually was worried that they will end up hurting him. Knowing that the badges resemble their superheroine costumes rather than their casual clothes that they were with Lupin, he knows that he will end up in a mental hospital or an element accident that was going to happen. Whether it was a flood in the room, a fire caused by the other matches or getting electricuted. Maybe Emi will beat him up or even jumped out of the window. There were so many possibilities that could happen.

All Lupin could do was tear his hair out completely out of frustration, biting his fingernails and cried. Lupin sobbed, "I'm sorry girls, I'm just so confused."

Lupin was confused about the situation, he literally did not know what to do. If he destroyed the material, it would make millions of people unhappy and might not even get rid of his problem. If he did not destroy it, then everywhere he will go he will be reminded of them and it does not help that they are with him all the time. Thinking that there had to be a solution to this conundrum, Lupin was getting really depressed.

Suddenly there was an explosion in front of the archives however did not affect the Sailor Moon material and a woman jumped out after the blast. She had brown hair and very large breasts due to her revealing pink top and she was wearing yellow trousers. Normally she would be wearing her catsuit however she only packed that outfit before doing her caper. Lupin could not believe his eyes, it was the one of his dreams that he tried so hard to flirt or even gets into bed with but she rejects him.

Lupin with a smile shouted, "Fujiko!"

"So that's Fujiko! Lupin's right, her breasts are close to mine", thought Makoto.

Rei as a rhetorical question sarcastically asked, "Sigh, is that all Lupin cares about?"

As the Sailor Senshi were staring at Fujiko and Lupin staring at her for a different reason, Fujiko dropped with a portable remote a cargo net that grabbed all of the Sailor Moon material since along with the master tapes, all of the other content were in grey storage boxes. There was one box that was loose however and went directly towards it, she had a quick look and noticed that it was a certain brunette, grunted then put the lid back on. She also used tape around the storage boxes just in case anything falls out. It was ready to ship out of the building.

Lupin asked, "One quick kiss Fujicakes?"

As Lupin was about to kiss Fujiko, she grabbed his lips then slapped him on both cheeks very fast with full force. Lupin was rubbing his face since he felt that and it was painful. "Ow", numbly spoke Lupin.

Fujiko sleezily replied, "Sorry Lupin but I know a client who was really after these."

Fujiko got towards the remote and pressed the lever up as the material now fully secure was leaving the building and going into the helicopter. The manipulator also whispered without anyone hearing, "Then screw the person out of more money."

The problem was that while Lupin did not hear her, the Sailor Senshi however did as Rei, Usagi and Makoto were not happy by Fujiko's treatment of Lupin as they got a bit frustrated. Ami got a bit upset and Minako scratched her head as she believes in love but not sure whether Lupin and Fujiko are the right couple.

Usagi whined, "Loopy loves her, I don't know why Fujiko-chan's sooo mean". "Fujiko Meanie, the most fitting person for Lupin to be with", grunted Rei as she made a pun out of her name.

Makoto as her fists crunched in front of her angrily shouted, "That bitch!"

Fujiko jumped out of the building, climbed the ladder and escaped with the Sailor Moon master tapes as well as all of the production material in a helicopter. Probably had Lupin been himself, he probably would have screwed Fujiko by changing it to a different show or being it completely empty however he was glad that the Sailor Moon material has disappeared into the unknown.

Inspector Zenigata arrived with his police squad at the animation studio and just saw a helicopter flew away from the scene.

Zenigata shouted thinking that it was Lupin that was on the helicopter, "LUPIN!"

Out of frustration, Zenigata threw the megaphone onto the ground thinking that Lupin escaped with the robbery even though he was not sure what Lupin stole. As soon as that happened, there was a fire coming from the animation studio and it was a very large one. Within half a hour, the fire spread towards many of the floors of the building. Zenigata heard some screams from the building and ordered Officer Johnson to ring the fire department. After ten minutes of phoning, the Tokyo Fire Department arrived in their fire engines and went straight to tackle the blaze. While many of the staff that worked in the building were already evacuated, some could not and the fire brigade were rescuing those that they can reach. Since it got so bad, another two fire engines came racing down the street and had to handle both the fire and rescuing people.

Even though most people were rescued apart from the animator who was already dead yet recovered the body, Lupin was still in the fire. A firefighter was checking around the building looking for any more survivors and found Lupin by the archives section, the only person who was there.

The firefighter yelled, "We need you out of here!"

Lupin just sat there silent refusing to move and while the firefighter tried to move Lupin but could not lift him as Lupin was too stuck and was too heavy since the firefighter also had some equipment. The only movement that came from Lupin was shaking his head thinking that he deserves to die in the fire even though the Sailor Senshi themselves were trying so hard to snap out of it. While Usagi was crying, the others tried their best to make Lupin better whether it was Rei shouting at him or Minako reminding him about their date with Emi. There was no response from Lupin at all both in reality or subconsciously.

After trying, the firefighter gave up and went back towards the brigade to warn them, "There is one person trapped in there and refuses to come out, a man with cropped black hair, holding a jacket that is partly burnt and not really that pleasant looking if I have to be honest."

While the other fire crew were trying to think of ways of getting the man out of the fire, Zenigata knew from the description that it was Lupin and went straight into the building to save him. They tried to stop him from doing so however the inspector just pushed them aside to get in. He managed to get towards the archives and saw Lupin just sat down.

Zenigata went towards Lupin as he was shaking him and shouted, "Lupin! Lupin! You have to get out of here now!" "Pops?", replied Lupin in a daze still with his eyes closed.

Frustrated that Lupin would not get up to save his life, Zenigata knew that he would not live much longer there, dragged the failed thief and put Lupin on his shoulder while carrying him to get out. Inspector Zenigata managed to get out of the burning animation studio with Lupin as it got towards the point where it would have been difficult to escape with walls coming down to block their path. Thankfully that only happened once and they easily found an alternative as Zenigata was running down the corridors.

The fire brigade cheered as Zenigata managed to save Lupin even though it was too risky for him to go in at the first place. Zenigata told the staff that he was his friend even though in reality it was his rival and apologized for any trouble that it caused.

Lupin was waking up from the daze even though in his mind, he should have stayed there as he blames himself for the fire due to planning to destroy the Sailor Moon archive material in the first place and even the rest of the Sailor Senshi gave looks towards Rei thinking that she started the fire.

Lupin questioned in a weak voice, "You saved me, are you going to arrest me too?" "No", firmly spoke Zenigata.

Zenigata then explained, "I would have brought you in but not in your state of mind. Seeing you reduced to a shadow of your former self and that you was stuck in the fire, it is only right for me to save you Lupin."

"Take me home, Pops! I can't take anymore!", yelled Lupin in a cringeworthy voice similar to Usagi as he put his arms out ready to be handcuffed.

Zenigata pulled a false smile as it was something that he always wanted to do however he could sense that something was not quite right. Normally Zenigata would be grinning like anything to finally capture Lupin and shortly after he would escape anyway however he looked at Lupin and knew that he was out of character. Instead of being cocky, he was terrified just like how he was with his first encounter with Sailor Jupiter. Lupin was shaking with his eyes closed with a trembling lip. It felt more formal rather than out of joy for Zenigata to arrest Lupin.

Zenigata halfheartedly yelled, "You're under arrest, Lupin."

While Zenigata did handcuff Lupin because he wanted him to do it, he was not going let others take the failed thief to a mental hospital as he knew that he will be a target. Instead he was going to take him down to the police station for one day under his watch as a victim then take him straight home probably because he saw Fujiko with the stolen tapes and not Lupin even if he blamed the latter. The perfume that Zenigata smelt while saving Lupin was not his flavour but knew it was feminine. Fujiko was also responsible for the destruction of the animation studio causing over 70 years of animation history to be lost in one night even though it was an electrical accident.


	10. Do you want to play Golf Lupin?

A/N: Just a shorter but sweet chapter. Inspired by glancing at a golf match and seeing a brunette with a ponytail that looked like Makoto at the bus stop, both happened at the same time.

**Chapter 10: Do You Want to Play Golf, Lupin Sweetheart?**

While Lupin kept his mind under control since Cagliostro most of the time before the bar caper, there was a time when he got an unexpected visit from someone.

A fair few years ago, Lupin travelled to Dubai and it was 40C meaning that the weather was unbearablely hot, he kept using his fan to cool down and he was very sweaty even though his white jacket and trousers that he was wearing were thinner than his usual clothes. Lupin travelled alone because not all of his schemes involved Jigen and Goemon, some especially early in his career were singlehandley done by himself.

Dubai was a place that fit with Lupin's lifestyle, massive skyscrapers, classy environment, basically the playground for the super rich or a master thief in his case.

Lupin wanted to go to Dubai for two reasons, one was that he came there to relax from many high profile capers that he was doing back to back that was literally tiring him out and two he had a bit of business regarding some real estate. He did plan to do a caper in Dubai as an extreme challenge however considering what would happen if he did get caught as in a treatment far worse than any previous encounters and considering his declined mind, he never actually got to do one.

Knowing that many people have stayed there including Chinese investors and various celebrities, Lupin decided to stay at the Burj Al Arab, one of the most famous hotels in Dubai and also the Emirates. It was shaped like a sail on a self purposely made island mostly in white even though the windows had some blue on them. His room that he decided to check in was actually very similar to his own home so he felt homely, he actually loved the design of the interior and was pleased even though he would have changed the bedroom a bit to more of his liking. Maybe if he had a lot more money, he could even buy one.

Due to the alcohol laws in Dubai, Lupin mainly stuck to drinking bottled water or orange juice as well as the odd black tea however he does have a personal bar that he used to make cocktails and there was a cocktail lounge. As for eating well there was only one option for him, he went to the restaurant at the top of the hotel that served French cuisine except for breakfast. There was also an Asian restaurant that Lupin went into to eat some sushi. It was like the hotel was made for Lupin except annoyingly the bar was closed during his time there.

It was the 3rd day staying in the hotel out of the week that he decided to take off and was recovering from his adventures, it was also the most healthy that Lupin had been in months.

Lupin thought while holding his glass of orange juice, "It is so lovely to have time to yourself to reflect the goodness in life."

While he loved the hotel, he wanted to do something so he contacted the Dubai Creek Golf Course for a game of golf, normally golf was not Lupin's type of sport apart from sneaking into The Masters for fun however he came to relax and because of the heat, he did not want to do something that required a lot of energy.

In the limo that Lupin was in, Lupin kept waving his fan on and off while he got to see the skyscrapers and office buildings. While a majority were standard looking, there were some stylish ones. He arrived at the golf course where he could see the view of the city, the surrounding water including artificial lakes, the palm trees and the lush greenry that was around the course. Lupin was dehydrated due to all the cocktails and wines that he used to drink all coming out of him so he took a sip of water.

The golf course clubhouse was coney, a bit like Sydney Opera House but not as wide as that and Lupin went in to arrange the details as well as getting dressed in golfing clothes. Lupin had changed into a green t-shirt with collar and sleeves, tailor made brown trousers, socks and golf shoes with soft spikes due to the dress code of both the course and of the Emirates. Due to the heat, Lupin felt a bit uncomfortable however he tried his best to cool down.

After getting his clubs, Lupin went to the first hole and was preparing his shot on the tee trying his hardest to visualise both the ball and where it was going to be. Using his heists as knowledge while it would not be easy, he would have at least aimed for one under par for every hole, maybe even an eagle.

Lupin was about to swing despite trying his best to cope with the heat and the nerves when all of a sudden...

"Lupin sweetheart!"

Lupin was very surprised to hear a certain voice, he looked around but saw no one. Maybe he did think that the heat played tricks with him but outside the playing area, he thought that he could see Makoto in a green shirt with grey bottoms by the palm trees.

"Makoto?", replied Lupin in a very unsure voice.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he went back to swing the club to hit the ball and managed to do so however the ball seemed to have travelled further than Lupin expected as a sudden gush of wind helped and landed safely on the fairway. It lowered the score for Lupin at least he thought.

Further along the hole, Lupin decided to sip some more water and swing again.

"Nice shot sweety!"

The ball moved up and unusually went into the green straight into the hole. Lupin knows that is not right but was surprised as he gave a puzzling look. Turned out that Lupin got an Eagle for the hole so the score is -2.

"Yeah, it's definitely Cagliostro all over again", sighed Lupin.

Lupin went into the second hole, put the golf ball onto the tee and was about to swing when...

"I'm here!"

Lupin looked around and Makoto was behind him, he got to see her a lot more clearer and she was smiling.

Lupin asked in his thoughts, "Was it you that helped me?" "Yeah", Makoto replied.

Lupin scratched his head thinking how Sailor Jupiter managed to help Lupin when she was not physically there and perhaps should have known from that point that Cagliostro affected his health. Either that or knows that he needed another drink and took one.

Lupin went back to swinging the ball however he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was soft and gentle.

Makoto advised, "You can do it, I just give you that extra strength that you need sweetheart." "Thanks Makoto", shyly spoke Lupin in his mind.

It seems that Makoto can do powerful drives because the golf club felt the extra power as the ball travelled much further than normal. Lupin was worried that it would have ended up in the lake however she gave it a little blow guiding it away. Unusually it was a hole in one that has not been done before apart from a fluke once, it was also the hardest to start off with the shot as well.

Thanks to the team work of both Lupin and Makoto they were doing really well even though in reality, it was just Lupin playing with a lot of concidences along the way from ball hopping to random gusts of winds to even the ball curved going around the putting hole.

It was the 18th hole and it was the hardest because if Makoto guided the ball, it would have made it hard for Lupin to get a good score. Instead she had a different idea...

Makoto hugged Lupin that to him was a surprise and cheered, "You can do it, I believe in you."

Lupin calculated the swing and hit the ball from the tee, he was a bit nervous on which direction it was going to go but thankfully it landed on the fairway. Lupin took another shot and again it landed on the fairway but only just. There was a stretch of water in between them and the green. Lupin closed his eyes and hit the golf ball, he was not sure whether he is going to get a birdie or par. While Lupin closed his eyes, the golf ball was flying over the water towards the green and before it landed on the green, Lupin could feel the warmth from Makoto.

Makoto gently nudged and whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

Lupin opened his eyes to know that the ball made it on the green however that was not the end, it seems there was a little bit of wind guiding the ball and went straight into the hole. Like the ball travelled itself even though in Lupin's eyes, it was Makoto helping while in reality, it was just a sudden draft.

Lupin smiled that he got a great score and a record for the course, he was pleased with himself.

Lupin smirked, "Heh, that wasn't so hard."

After the golf course, Lupin jumped into a taxi to the city because he wanted to go to at least one bar while he was there. Going around the city, Lupin was disappointed by the selection that they had mainly being shisha lounges however did expect it considering the customs of the country. There was at least one bar that did catch his eye, that was a beach bar and they were more rowdy rather than the classy bars that Lupin usually goes to.

Lupin shrugged, "Well it's the best that I can do."

Lupin got changed into something more suitable and casual with T shirt and blue shorts, typical of Lupin he ordered a wine but he also ordered a bottle of beer even if it was not wise to get dehydrated when he was dehydrating. The weather cooled down so Lupin was more comfortable.

At least Lupin was smiling while thinking that he got rid of Makoto and back to himself even if they enjoyed themselves on the golf course. It was a while since Lupin went clubbing due to not often going towards the party hotspots because much of the time, the treasure was not located there. When he first started with his capers, the idea of a good time was being in a room smartly dressed and played cards, the world changes but thankfully Lupin adapts with the times even though he prefers the old fashioned ways. Lupin was even a DJ in a few occassions with some success.

Lupin saw a blonde woman in a red bikini and was flirting towards her by looking at her body as he gorps at her.

Lupin complimented, "You look nice." "Yeah, I get that a lot", replied the blonde.

The not very successful ladiesman went towards the bar and got some more drinks, giving her a glass of champagne hoping to get more closer to her.

Lupin asked, "So what are here for?"

The blonde was looking back to Lupin as whether it was the glass of champagne or that she was already drunk, she started to get attracted to him.

"Err... I normally do fashion shoots for a magazine but it's my last day here, I have to party!", exclaimed the blonde.

Lupin was trying to work out what he meant by fashion shoots for a magazine, whether it was a cultured one regarding the latest clothes trends or one of those men magazine ones where they look revealing in sexy poses. At least he was happy as the woman grinned back at him ready to kiss him because she was drunk and liked his charm.

There was just one problem, the heat still got to Lupin and he saw a very annoyed Makoto dressed up in her Sailor Jupiter outfit.

Makoto bellowed, "Lupin the 3rd!"

She marched towards Lupin and pushed him into the pool as she was jealous that he was talking to another woman who was pretty drunk literally. Makoto stroked her hair in frustration and walked away. In reality, Lupin was a bit drunk and slipped from the edge of the pool.

The next day Lupin was in bed with a hangover, something that he has not had in a while as he can handle his alcohol level. Lupin was actually surprised that there was not another woman besides him even though for Lupin that could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"The heat is really getting to me", sighed Lupin.

To make matters worse, the weather was going to be 43C on that day so it meant that if Lupin went into the city, it would had to be brief and constant bottle water drinking.

The master thief just remembered that he was supposed to do a business deal with real estate so he got the black telephone and it was an old fashioned one where you put your finger in to move the phone to dial the number. He waited for the reply then a pre-recorded message played.

"This is Cosy Living real estate, we are sorry to announce that the company has been liquidated on the 19th June and all enquires cannot be dealt with. Thanks for calling."

Lupin worked out that date of the phone call and it turned out that the company went under just a day before he arrived in Dubai.

Lupin shouted, "Shit!"

After slamming the phone down, Lupin sulked as his trip was not going as planned. The extreme heat, lack of bars, no events, the casinos were closed due to an investigation and now the collapsed deal meant that his relaxing trip caught up to him. Ironically he was less stressed doing the heists than his vacation apart from the first couple of days when he was recovering. Something he also noticed was that apart from that one woman in the bar and the traditional women, he did not see any one that he could talk to. No celebrities entered the hotel and even the investors were too busy talking on their phones to take much notice.

Lupin sat on his bed thinking that apart from his room, Dubai was not for him after all. Everything seemed so false unlike his trips to Monaco and Italy where they had character, even cities like New York and Tokyo were more exciting because he got to do things.

Left the hotel, Lupin went to one of the coffee shops to drink a mokka but was not happy by the quality of the coffee and left. He went to Dubai Mall for a bit of shopping and picked up various clothes that were stylish to his tastes, a new watch as well as a diamond necklace for Fujiko. He even bought a gold bar from a vending machine. Lupin while getting the metro also paid a quick visit to Al Fahidi Fort, one of the few traditional buildings in the city that was in an orange coral rock look however due to time it had started to go black in places. He studied the building layout in case he was going to do a caper there and had a look around the museum thinking what to steal.

After an hour and unable to cope, Lupin went back to the hotel to lie down because he had enough of the heat however his room had air conditioning. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw someone else with him, it was Makoto wearing her long brown skirt with a very uneasy look on her face.

Lupin sighed, "I'm sorry but let me explain."

Lupin was explaining to Makoto that since he could tell that the people who went to that bar were English and when it comes to English people there were usually two types. Either they are rough in character and literally had no shame in their actions, the other kind were snobby and spoilt who were controlling. It was usually extremely between the two however some people were more like Lupin with his easy going personality. This also reflected on Lupin's few adventures to England where it was either run down full of drug addicts, hardcore alcoholics and begging syndicates or people who lived in well off houses who looked down on their neighbours never mind others apart from his earlier capers in the country where the people did not act as badly. He once had to tackle with drug addicts in Sheffield who were literally like zombies and had to drive their Fiat on the tramline all the way to Meadowhall shopping mall to lose them. When he found out that he stole everything worth stealing, he stopped going there.

Lupin also explained that meeting women was part of his thing and he did not want to make her jealous, if anything the women that he usually meets Fujiko aside were more out of social or for business, never for a relationship. Lupin deep down cares about women and want to make them feel comfortable. In the past Lupin was opposite to this however his encounters with Fujiko changed this very quickly. If it wasn't for her, he would have sexually abused women or worse because he was very horny and desperate.

"What happened in Cagliostro was just a one off, this is usually more of how I am", honestly spoke Lupin.

The expression on Makoto changed from being annoyed to being a bit more happier with a smile on her face and also feeling a bit sorry because she did not know what Lupin was really like. She thought that he was there to protect princesses from danger like a hero that you get in fictional stories rather than the smooth operator that he really was.

Makoto asked, "So you're like a spy?" "Sort of, I do help Inspector Zenigata in a way", replied Lupin partly lying because he did not want her to know that he was a master thief.

Lupin explained in cheerful tone, "I go on adventures around the world, meet people, tackle villians, reclaim lost treasure, a bit of an explorer really."

Makoto smiled when he said explorer because her own parents were explorers so she felt that her and Lupin did have a connection, one that was not just her making Lupin better in life. She also realised that he was a hero after all, just the flirting was part of his job.

Lupin suggested, "Look Makoto, you've helped me through Cagliostro and at the golf course so as a treat, do you want to dance at 8pm? Just us two."

"Aww... of course I will Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto with her eyes closed.

Makoto hugged Lupin knowing that they both made up from last night. While all of that was going off, really it was just Lupin sleeping on the bed however it was not a dream but his thoughts that were going around his head.

Suddenly there was a phone call coming from his room, Lupin got up from bed, picked up the phone and put the handset to his left ear. He heard what was a lot of angry and noise down the line however the voice was very familar to Lupin.

Lupin chirped, "Eh, what's up Pops?" "Lupin, you're up to something and I know that you are", shouted Zenigata.

The master thief on vacation blinked his eyes and was filing his fingernails while Zenigata was on the other side.

Lupin dully spoke, "Actually I'm glad that you phoned up, Dubai's been boring for a vacation."

Zenigata was surprised at what Lupin said, he thought that Lupin would have lots of fun with the lifestyle however he did not know about the restrictions.

"Damn and I thought that you was stealing all the gold bars", sighed Zenigata.

Lupin smirked, "Oh before I left, I changed your coffee at the station."

At the police station, Zenigata took a sip of his coffee that was on his desk and spat it out since it was a flavour that the inspector did not like.

"Damn you Lupin!", bellowed Zenigata.

The cheeky man was laughing at this and put the phone down on his friendly rival. At least Pops gave Lupin a much needed laugh on what was a very hot and humid day, even the air conditioner broke in Lupin's room.

Lupin entered the ballroom at 20:00 and right on time, the ballroom was empty due to that there were no women in the hotel outside of the few staff members that he saw. Lupin was dressed while Makoto was dressed in a light and delicate green dress with pink rose shaped earrings. Pretty much her Princess Jupiter outfit.

"You made it, I didn't think that you would", happily cried Makoto.

Lupin and Makoto danced to each other very slowly, the two closed their eyes. One of them wanted to end a disappointing vacation while the other wanted to feel special. Whether it was the heat getting down on Lupin and his mind just needed to hydrate due to suffering from mirages or deep down that he wanted some female company that was not just for fun and games like Fujiko even though Lupin does admired her assets, Lupin for the first time felt confused.

Luckily for Lupin, he did not book for the entire 7 days at the hotel and left after only 4, on the 5th day he went straight to the airport and flew out of the city. The only positives that Lupin had for leaving early was to cool down and that staying in Dubai was very expensive so he saved himself some money so he can treat Jigen with a month supply of cigarettes and whiskey as well as bottles of sake for Goemon. Oh, some fine wine and enough money to pay for travel for the next 8 capers too.

When Lupin came home to rest for a couple of days before the next heist, he held a glass of red wine and then the thoughts of Sailor Jupiter disappeared as the master thief was rehydrated and back to himself. Relating to that, Lupin thought next time he saw Fujiko to give her the diamond necklace however he had a gut feeling that she wants more.

Lupin decided not to go back to Dubai despite loving the atmosphere of the hotel the heat got to him pretty quickly. He did think of coming back during the Winter when it was cooler, not that he could in his current condition.


	11. No Calm for Montcalmet

AN: A case of coincidence because when writing this wanted to do a villain called Monsieur Mélamare so decided to do some research and read... well glanced at an Arsène Lupin book. Turned out that there was a character under that name.

**Chapter 11: No Calm for Montcalmet**

It was a year since Lupin was last out and he stayed at home. Lupin became a shell to the Sailor Senshi where he was completely mute while they took over looking after him. The only things that Lupin did during these months were eat, sleep, wash, shave and going to the toilet. Makoto stroked his hair while he was asleep to try to make him better. It was a sorry sight to see for the master thief.

While he was rapidly declining to the point of even showing grey hairs, Lupin did not really know much about his family history. He knew about his famous grandfather and only recently discovered before the doing the bar caper that he married Countess Montcalmet as it was not mentioned in any records. He found a piece of paper that was on top of a cupboard in a beige shirt with rusty hooks in the spare room that he married the countess however he loved Cora of Lerne, sadly his grandfather's handwriting was very shakey at that point making the text hard to read.

Lupin does know that his parents had problems. Lupin the 2nd was considered a failure in the family and did not process the intelligence that his father or his son had, what little intelligence that he had heavily declined as it got older even though he was involved with a few successful capers. The only memories that he had of his dad were either smoking, drinking or gardening and the trip to the town. His mother that he wasn't even sure who she was called did have some intelligence however she was an unstable person often shouting for no reason, was apathetic and takes so much medication. Even though there was no diagnosis, there was a chance that his mother had bi-polar and she did end up in a mental institute like Lupin would have been.

Both his parents made him stressed that he himself became a master thief just to prove that he can be someone. It is why he often kept his family history a secret as he was embarrassed, he follows his grandfather's steps and only because Arsène Lupin was famous in his own right. Lupin does not believe into looking into the past but towards the future however he does still look into the past as a reference to not make the same mistakes.

The Sailor Senshi gave Lupin a hug as he switched on the TV and there was a documentary set in a hôtel particulier owned by the estate of the Mélamare family, no relation to the commune in France by Normandy. It was a guided tour of the house showing the history of the building and the collection that it held. While it was showing it did have an item that caught Lupin's eye called The Book of Montcalmet. This book mentions that it documents the history of both Joan of Arc and the Montcalmet family, it also mentions a tale that friends might not always be friends but the hero triphms with wrecklessness. Sounds a bit like him Lupin thought.

Lupin was puzzled that it was in a hôtel particulier rather than a château considering that it is linked to noblity that Lupin himself has a loose connection but turns out that Lupin was not the only one with royalty links.

The Sailor Senshi exclaimed, "We are princesses too."

Lupin was shocked by this however as the documentary continued, it mentioned that the book contained mysterious references to the Silver Millennium that lit up the Sailor Senshi's eyes as it was about their history too.

Lupin anticipated, "I've got a plan to steal the book and give it back to the rightful owner, me!"

This was the most logical that Lupin has been in over a year, last time he even thought of stealing stuff was during the toilets in Monaco and that was very brief.

Usagi smirked, "Stealing is wrong!" "Says the girl who keeps stealing my food", shouted Rei.

Usagi pulled her tougue at Rei, Rei gives a dirty look back to Usagi, Lupin rubs his head as he developed a headache while Usagi and Rei clash with each other. They looked at Lupin and stopped realising that they are making him poorly, so they put their hands on his shoulders like a Lupin sandwich with two of the Sailor Senshi being the bread with Usagi at the left and Rei at the right. They both apologise to the former master thief.

"Not everything I stole, I kept though. Usually either I throw it away, gets destroyed whether accidentally or on purpose, turned out to not be worth stealing, give it to its rightful owner or Fujiko steals it without me knowing. I'll reckon that only 12.5% that I'll steal I do keep and that's at most," pointed out Lupin.

Minako asked, "Then why do you steal things?"

"It is mainly down to the thrill, where you are up against the odds where you have to think of your next move, when the plan that you made changes and have to adapt."

Ami asked, "So it is like a game of chess?"

"You could say that Ami, well it is more like a game of chess mixed with an assault course where you have to be at your peak both physically and mentally. Sadly I am no longer that person."

Makoto as she cuddled Lupin beamed, "Aww... we help you get the book back. It is as much of our history as it is of yours."

"It is like a library, if it is something that you don't own you bring it back. Arsène's book technically belongs to him as a descendant and I'm sure the Montcalmet family had it before", noted Ami.

Lupin wiped a tear from his eye knowing that the Sailor Senshi were on his side and did not expect it considering that they were superheroines and would have sided with Zenigata had they existed rather than the master thief.

Usagi got giddy and excitely spoke, "Hey Loopy! My boyfriend Mamoru reminds me of you, he used to steal things, he has a hat, a cape and a cane."

"That'll be my grandfather Arsène Lupin", replied Lupin. The former master thief repeated his name again but slowly so Usagi can understand it better, "Ar-son Loo-pan". "He was very famous and is quite big in Japan, I'm sure Ami read some books about his adventures", explained Lupin.

Lupin then whispered to himself, "It's actually Ar-sen Lu-pen however the Sailor Senshi are Japanese, then again Jigen calls me Loo-pahn... Maybe Usagi was right being Loopy but saying it like pair or pay instead of pee, I should have paid more attention to my grandfather..."

Usagi grinned while leaning on Lupin's shoulder, "Not just that Loopy, he wears a green jacket just like you."

"What? No wonder you are so kind to me, I remind you of him...", depressingly spoke Lupin as it triggered a memory.

It turns out that Lupin did encounter someone with the same name in the past, well two similar names. After the Cagliostro caper however much earlier than his vacation to Dubai, Lupin travelled to New York and spent around two years there only going to other countries for any treasure that was located there. Lupin really liked New York at the time because it meant that there were plenty of adventures including one adventure that he would happily forget and the only adventure in his eyes that was just as over the top as with him being with the Sailor Senshi in terms of stuff that made no sense.

It was to do with the Legend of the Gold of Babylon and that it was apparently hidden in New York of all places. While Lupin has extremely hazy memories with only a bike chase with Zenigata being a highlight, he does remember a scene that happened at a restaurant and the street that was nearby. Lupin and Jigen were crossing over the street when they see a man with black hair and a green jacket that was pretty similar to Lupin's crossing over when a speeding black Oldsmobile was heading towards him. Lupin ran, picked up the man and crossed over before the speeding car hit him.

Lupin saved the life of a Japanese man who was studying aboard, how he could tell was the facial features and that he had a book called Learning American the Japanese Way that he was reading.

Lupin cheerfully asked, "You gotta be careful on these roads, what's your name?"

"My name is Mamoru Chiba but I prefer to be called Darren Shields", replied the green jacketed man.

Lupin smiled, "I'm Lupin. Hey, I really like your fashion tastes, I have the same green jacket at home."

"Can't you say that I'm dead? I don't want my girlfriend to know that I'm still alive and that's why I left Japan!", panicked Darren as he was pulling on Lupin's pink jacket.

Lupin pulled a strange look towards Darren as it was an unusual request with his eyes lit and his face sturn, he complimented on his looks but gave a weird reply.

Lupin harshly asked, "Now that's a bit extreme, I might have faked my own death here and there out of personal reasons but for a girlfriend?"

"Not just any girlfriend. She's You-saggy Soo-kino and she's got meatball hair. Meatball hair! She wants me to have a child and I don't want one, she says its to save the universe. She and her friends are aliens, aliens! Alien superheroines. What makes it worse is that she's a schoolgirl and I'll get done for having forced sex with a minor. You gotta help me Lupin!", replied Darren in a terrified way.

Lupin ignored the pleas from Darren as he found his story so unbelieveable that all Lupin could do was laugh thinking that he was on something. Maybe he left Japan because he took drugs and did not want to get found out, not because of some unvertifiable girlfriend.

Lupin laughed, "So your girlfriend who has meatball hair is an alien whose a schoolgirl and a superhero? Ehehehehaha!"

Darren entered the restaurant as he ignored Lupin's response, Jigen caught up with Lupin as he crossed the road still with a cigarette.

Lupin thought and smirked, "Geez, what a nutter."

Lupin and Jigen entered the restaurant to order some food, both of them ordered a hamburger with fries and decided to sit down while their meals were being prepared. By the table next to Lupin, he saw a brunette woman with a ponytail smoking a cigarette and looked pissed off. It was the spitting image of Makoto from her facial features to even her dress, the only difference was that she smoked and was cool with it unlike Makoto who has to hide it from her friends.

Lupin thought to himself, "Sailor Jupiter? Makoto? Nah, it can't be... She doesn't exist."

Lupin was really curious about her as the sharpshooter was collecting their food, Lupin got up and stood next to the brunette with a smile.

Jigen while holding the food asked, "Hey aren't you the Menace of Cagliostro?" "Fuck off!", grunted the brunette with her finger up at them.

Lupin and Jigen lit up their eyes, looked at each other and smiled as they agreed, "I like this woman!"

The master thief had a feeling that if he did his usual approach, he would get beaten up so he tried something new. Jigen was busy reading a male focused magazine as he was eating his burger on the table, while Lupin was eating his burger while stood up looking at the brunette.

Lupin in a New York way asked, "So, what's ya name?" "I'm Mamoru Chino, you sleezeball!", angrily replied the woman.

Lupin pointed to himself and confidently asserted, "I'm Lupin, Lupin the 3rd and I'm the best sleezeball in New York."

Mamoru laughed at Lupin as she felt what could have been offensive into a joke, she was going to lit up another cigarette but her lighter was broken so Lupin being as smooth as he was, lit up the cigarette for her and she nodded. Both Lupin and Mamoru smoked and blew out the smoke. Even though Mamoru looked serious with her eyebrows down, she knew deep down that she did not want to be like this and for some reason felt attracted to Lupin or was at least curious about him.

Mamoru grunted, "I'm in here to hide from the mob, I owe them money." "I know that you're probably don't need protecting but Jigen and I can sort them out", smiled Lupin.

Mamoru calmed down knowing that the two that they just met are going to help her. Lupin ordered a knickerblocker glory as he finished his burger, Jigen was still reading his magazine.

Lupin tiredly spoke, "I can tell from looking at you that you had a troubled childhood."

"Yeah, I've been on these mean streets by myself for years. Parents got murdered when I was young, was leader of a gang then they betrayed me and I'm just a bitter bitch", replied Mamoru as she stubbed out her cigarette.

Lupin while moving his hands then using a spoon scooped a bit of the desert beamed, "There's just something about you that makes me content. Maybe its your hair style, maybe its the clothes that you are wearing, maybe its your face. I don't know..."

"No one has ever complimented me before Lupin...", softly smiled Mamoru as she struggled to be happy from the life that she lived.

Jigen finished reading his magazine and got up from the table, Mamoru also finished and wanted to go out however deep inside she was worried about the mob despite showing an annoyed look. Lupin was still eating his knickerblocker glory that was half finished.

Jigen sarked, "I can tell that you're attracted to her, we meet up outside."

"I'll be right with you, let me just finish my dessert", replied Lupin.

Mamoru Chino walked out of the restaurant with Jigen next to her, suddenly the mafia approached her in their black car, winded down the window and shot her several times with the machine gun right at the heart leaving her bloody leaking on her dress. Jigen got his magnum and shot the person who murdered Mamoru however it was too late as she was dead on Jigen's arms. Lupin heard the gunshots and rushed out of the restaurant to see Mamoru on the ground dead. Lupin put his hands on his chest, looked down and then looked up as a sign of respect.

Lupin sighed, "I just had to get that knickerblocker glory..."

It turned out that by mistake the newspaper declared Mamoru Chiba to be murdered rather than Mamoru Chino due to a language mix up. While it was sad for Mamoru Chino because Lupin really had a good thing regarding the woman and her death was forgotten apart from Lupin and Jigen who attended her funeral, for Mamoru Chiba however got what he wanted. Mamoru Chiba changed his name to Darren Shields and shortly before moving, Darren met with the master thief to give Lupin his address and contact details as a way of saying thanks.

Lupin wanted to find out whether Darren Shields was available and whether he could help with the caper considering that Jigen and Goemon moved on from his life due to the Sailor Senshi. He got his novelty phone, dialed the number and waited for the tone.

The woman on the phone that sounded elderly asked, "Who is it?" "If Darren Shields is there, tell him Lupin wants him", replied the back in action thief.

The elderly woman sighed, "I'm sorry but he passed away over 10 years ago, it was a sad day for us all around the community."

Lupin breathed down the phone upset that Darren was dead even though it was not mentioned why, he also thought phoning up was a waste of time and a lack of help to do the caper.

"Oh, you said your name was Lu Ping. Darren left you a message right here, I was going to throw it away but I always thought that it might have come in handy one day", replied the elderly woman.

She played the tape and put it to the phone so Lupin can hear the message.

"Lupin, it's Darren Shields. If you ever get this message, whatever you do, DO NOT WATCH SAILOR MOON! I was at a place and a couple of my friends were into animation, they heard that a new hit Japanese show was coming out in English. I was curious so I checked it out because one of the characters had a name similar to mine. Then I watched it, it had my ex-girlfriend that I was trying to avoid as the main character! She was called Serena even though she was called someone else, I forget now. It had all of her alien friends featured in the intro. I'm sorry, I can't take any more... I have to kill myself before I get mocked... Goodbye and thanks for saving my life in New York."

Lupin dully condolenced, "I am very sorry to hear what happened to him, I'm going through the same in a different way. Thanks for everything and please donate the tape to Inspector Koichi Zenigata of Interpol. Bye, bye."

Lupin put the phone down upset knowing that Darren committed suicide over Sailor Moon, he did some quick research on his computer and turned out that he died on September 11 1995. September 11 was considered to be a very upsetting and an unlucky day in terms of Lupin because bad stuff usually seems to happen on that day.

From what information Lupin researched, it turned out that Darren highly valued Lupin. After having a minor disfigurement on the face from a bad accident, Darren was really helpful in the local community from helping the elderly with their shopping to setting up animation and computer clubs for the asocial. He was nicknamed Cliffhanger because he once saved someone from falling off a cliff similar to how Lupin saved Princess Clarisse only more successful and was on the front of the newspaper. Whenever people mentioned why he became so helpful, he always mentioned about Lupin saving his life. Had Darren been alive, he would have happily helped Lupin with the caper.

Lupin sighed knowing that he has no help, he was going to tell the Sailor Senshi however they heard the message and they were all upset that they caused a suicide of someone that Lupin barely knew. Usagi blamed herself for killing Mamoru even though there was that possibility that it was a different Mamoru that happened to be similar. Makoto was also upset that her lookalike was murdered in New York and felt that she would have been the same had she been in New York at the time.

Usagi stopped crying and asked, "If Mamo-chan is dead, then how come I was with him on Valentine's Day?"

"You're right Usagi except that we have no way of knowing for sure. Just like Darren Shields had no way of knowing that his girlfriend was you", sighed Lupin.

Lupin just sighed and went to one of the spare rooms, sat down by his minitel to see if anyone could help Lupin on the caper however he found no one at all. He even considered contacting anyone that Lupin was close to from Fujiko to Rebecca to even Ami Enan however all of them did not answer the phone.

Lupin as he put his hand on his cheek with his elbow laid on his legs mourned, "I can't do this by myself, it's been decades since I did a solo caper... Jigen, Goemon and even Fujiko were there for me but without them I'm useless..."

"No you not, Lupin! We might not be physically there but we are there in your heart."

Lupin looked at the girls as a shock because he thought that he would be alone and he did not expect them to help them even if it was only mentally within Lupin's mind.

Usagi smiled, "You're funny, you're kind, you're smart, you look after us and soooooo dreamy. We need you just as much as you need us."

"You're the only one who understands me Arsène, the rest of the girls pull a look when I get technical and you do your research like I would do", nodded Ami and then she sighed, "I wish that I was brave like you."

Rei with a serious look spoke, "You might be a pervert but I do respect you since you're calm and collected. I'm really glad that you tolerate with my behaviour."

"You've got the Goddess of Love on your side!", grinned Minako as she put her arm around Lupin's shoulder.

Makoto was different because she knew that the state that Lupin was in needed more than just words to cheer him up so she went towards him and gave a kiss directly at the lips making him blush. Probably had the others were not there, she might have gave Lupin his thirst too.

Usagi jumping up and down exclaimed, "Mako-chan love Loopy! Mako-chan love Loopy! Loopy and Mako-chan sitting on a tree K-I-SS-I-N-G!"

Lupin and Makoto stared at Usagi with their arms folded. The dumpling blonde looked surprised and her eyes were ready to gush water thinking that she upsetted them but then both the former master thief and the brunette gently smiled and laughed because not only did they not want Usagi to cry but also it was Usagi being her silly self. The Sailor Senshi cheered up Lupin and it was enough for him to be happy enough to go on ahead with the adventure even though the entire time he was alone in his house.

Lupin wanted to look smart for the caper so he took out his rarely used black jacket out of the wardrobe as soon as he closed the door, the bag of badges fell towards the floor. He wondered whether he still had the mental block of picking up the bag, he tried to reach the bag however he could not pick it up.

Makoto cheered, "You can do it, we believe in you". "Yeah", replied the other 4 Sailor Senshi in unison telepathically.

Lupin attempts to try to pick up the bag of badges again and for the first time in over a year, he managed to pick up the bag. As he looks at the badges, Lupin got misty eyed as he realised that the girls were either cute, attractive or beautiful but did not have a clear view of them in his eyes. Sure he saw them subconsciously however he got to see them for real. Lupin sees Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako as little sisters while they see him as a big brother. Makoto on the other hand sees Lupin as a lover while Lupin honestly was just confused.

Lupin muttered as he put the bag of badges into his pocket, "I hope the Sailor Senshi will protect me."

Outside of the hôtel particulier, Lupin was trying to find a way into the building. There were security cameras and an alarm system, all it took was one piece of glass to be broke for that to trigger. Lupin needed a way to get in from the inside without triggering the alarm. Out of his pocket, he pulled a drone out that had some foil wrapped around as this was due to France's air space laws where drones are not allowed to be used without special permission. The foil was to mask any transmissions that might have occured. This caused Ami to really smile because she likes technology and Lupin was using a gadget to get into the town house. Along with the drone, Lupin also pulled the controls out to guide it through.

Very cutely Usagi was dressed as a black kunoichi with some bunny ears on the top to try to look the part for the caper however it caused the other Sailor Senshi to laugh as it looked silly. Before Usagi got to cry though, Minako and Makoto put a shoulder around Usagi comforting her to say that they laughed in a good way because they did not think that Usagi would do something like that. Even Lupin smiled because it felt like the olden days only instead of Jigen and Goemon, he had five girls helping him even though it was just himself at the scene.

Lupin looked up to the chimney and found a possible way of getting the drone into the building however he rubbed his neck because it was stiff so he had to put his head down. He got the controls to the drone and moved the drone up to the chimney. Lupin was trying his best to concentrate considering that there were other five people in his thoughts so what could be considered a simple thing was tougher than it looked. Lupin managed to get the drone down to the chimney however there was just one problem.

Lupin panicked, "I don't know the layout of the building!"

Normally Lupin would research the place before attempting to do the heist, sometimes he uses plans that were obtained either by a city council or actually going to the building to get a good feel of the place like he did at Dubai. The layout that he saw on TV, he forgot and he was getting stressed that the caper failed before it begun. Lupin sat on the grass and cried because he does not know what to do. The Sailor Senshi who were all stood up were touching Lupin's shoulders, they wish that they could physically help in the caper however they only exist in Lupin's subconscious.

Lupin sighed, "I know Ami is going to be mad at me."

Ami on the other hand was not angry as she understood that Lupin was older and his memory has declined, she was worried that he might be developing dementia and put her head down as a sign that she was upset.

"I'm sure that there was a nice fireplace with lots of chairs but I can't remember either", smiled Minako.

Rei coldly spoke, "You normally have a back up plan Lupin, if you can't remember then maybe those controls have something. At least I'm hoping you would have done something like that and not rely on your memory on these capers."

"Sure do miss Goemon's straight forward coldness, at least I have the next best thing", thought Lupin then glanced and nodded back to Rei as a sign of respect.

Lupin managed to get back to the drone controls, press a button and activated the camera. A screen popped up from the controls showing the inside of the town house. Lupin wiped the sweat from his forehead knowing that the crisis was averted but also looking a bit down because he should have known even with five other people in his thoughts. Lupin guided the drone out of the living room and headed towards the hallway. It turned out that the keys were in a bowl near the front door on a shelf.

Lupin sighed, "I don't know why people leave keys near the front door, I should have brought my fishing rod..."

Lupin pressed another button and a claw came out of the drone that resembles one of those arcade games. Lupin was shaking on the controls as he had to get the keys and grab them, also for extreme challenge Lupin decided to make it like the crane game or as the Sailor Senshi would call it UFO Catcher where it was difficult to keep hold of an item by making the claw slippery.

"Just a few more millimetres, Arsène", softly advised Ami.

Lupin got the keys and very slowly with his tongue out tried to move the drone towards the letter box so he can open from the outside however the keys got dropped towards the floor as the claw slipped out.

"Oh no!"

Lupin breathed out and started to get frustrated as he gritted and grinded his teeth. Then he banged the controls with his right fist however it was not too hard as it was by the side and not on the important controls. Lupin and technology often do not mix.

Usagi and Minako in unison screamed, "You can do it, you can do it!"

"Let Lupin concentrate, your excitement is not needed right now so knock it off", frustratingly spoke Rei as she went from cold to hot in terms of her temper.

After a few attempts of grabbing the keys off the ground, Lupin managed to grab the keys however instead of putting it down the letter box decides to unpick from the inside so he moves the drone slowly up towards the lock of the door and pressed a button on the controls to change the claw into resemble a hand and turned the door with the keys anti-clockwise to unlock the door.

"Are you crazy?"

Lupin unlocked the door as he heard the door making a noise and Rei just smiled knowing that Lupin unlocked the door as peacefully and honourably as possible. Lupin pulled the door open and walked around the house with the Sailor Senshi deciding to split up regarding from Usagi going to the bedroom to Ami going through the library to Rei going towards the room with the paintings. As the girls split up, Lupin rubbed his finger on his lip and remembered the room where the book was located because his mind was clear. He headed straight there and got towards the artifact room where it had dark red walls, as dark as his blood and a grey floor. There were objects such as a grey vase and a table that was used by Napoleon to plan his attacks as well as the Book of Montcalmet that was on a small raised table. Lupin searched around in case of lasers or any security around the book.

It took a while however found a small camera located on the side of the book, Lupin got a hankerchief and put it on top of the camera. Then he got a pen and his calling card out of his pocket, wrote his name on the calling card then put the pen back into his pocket. As Lupin was on limited time since he could subconsciously hear the Sailor Senshi walking back unable to find the book, he swiped the book and replaced it with his calling card. Lupin clapped his hands with a smile knowing that he has the book under his arm, he then took it out of his arm ready to read about his and the sailor soldiers past.

A woman with a black perforated leather jacket that was partly zipped up and latex trousers wearing black gloves entered the hôtel particulier and she walked towards the back of Lupin. Fujiko tapped Lupin's shoulder to get his attention by looking at the other direction, she sneaked in front of him and wiped the book off his hands without him looking. Lupin adjusted back towards in front and saw Fujiko as she waved with one hand while holding the book on the other.

Fujiko sneered, "I'm after this book Lupin, bye!"

Fujiko stole and marched off with the Book of Montcalmet, went straight out of the front door heading towards a silver motorbike that was parked outside next to the yellow Fiat. She got on the Yamaha YZR-M1 and droved off. Lupin was following her in a panic running towards the yellow Fiat. Luckily the alarms did not trigger however he forgot to close the front door.

As Lupin went off in the yellow Fiat, a black limousine was parked outside of the hôtel particulier. A chauffeur got out of the limo and opened the passenger door to reveal the person who got out. He wore a black suit, his hair was black however it was dyed since there were grey spots and had a moustache that was thin and straight to his cheeks. Looking at his beady eyes, looked very shifty and his movement was twitchy.

"Home, Monsieur Mélamare", sighed the chauffeur as he went back to the limo to drive off.

Monsieur Mélamare was a descendant of the person of the same title that Arsène Lupin dealt with and also like the gentleman thief had connections to Napoleon. Mélamare noticed that the front door was opened so he went in, spotted the calling card that Lupin left behind and phoned up the police.

At the police station, Zenigata was depressed at his desk since it was over a year ago since he saved Lupin from the fire and there has not been any activity from the thief at all. All he was doing were small cases and any high profile thefts were done by Fujiko Mine. There was a case that he thought Lupin was involved with however it turned out that the caper was done by impressionist Furukawa who was a mega Lupin fan and fooled everyone. Zenigata felt like he should retire from the police force to spend time with his daughter, he was so focused on Lupin that he did not know what she looked like. Zenigata was aged himself having grey hair, heavy wrinkles around his eyes and his teeth became more crooked.

Officer Johnson pushed the door open with full force and stood in front of Zenigata, he supplied, "Lupin's calling card has been spotted in a hôtel particulier at Saint-Germain sir."

Zenigata's expression changed from depressed to annoyed yet also happy at the same time because that is more like the Lupin that he knows. "I'll be right there, I'll personally capture Lupin", replied Zenigata as his voice became more whiney over age rather than gruff.

Zenigata arrived at the hôtel particulier in his now black Lamborghini considering how many times he used the car and Monsieur Mélamare stood outside of the house holding Lupin's calling card in his hands.

Monsieur Mélamare complimented, "Inspector Zenigata of Interpol, that was fast getting here." "Anything connected to Lupin is my top priority, what seems to be stolen?", replied and asked Zenigata.

Monsieur Mélamare took Zenigata towards the room where the item was stolen and showed Zenigata with his hands where the item was. Mélamare explained, "This was the Book of Montcalmet that is a very valuable item connected to Joan of Arc, the Montcalmet family and some nonsense about Planetary Princesses of the Silver Millennium."

Mélamare pointed to Zenigata in the chest and snarled, "I want that book back, no questions asked."

Rather like his ancestor, Monsieur Mélamare starts of calm and collected at first however gets very angry quickly showing his true colours. Zenigata nodded and left the hôtel particulier, opened, got in, closed and drove straight off.

After Zenigata left to pursue Lupin, Mélamare phoned up, "This is Mélamare, I have a hunch where the book is heading. I want you and your crew to stop Lupin the 3rd and if she's there, that sleezebag Fujiko Mine. Do it or you're going to be six feet under!"

"Yes boss", replied the person from the other side that sounded gruff and deep.

Lupin was chasing Fujiko Mine down the streets of Saint-Germain however he had a disadvantage because his yellow Fiat was slower than Fujiko's Yamaha YZR-M1 motorbike and that her vehicle was more able to go down narrow pathways and alleys that Lupin could not so he had to take alternative routes.

While getting towards the autoroute and continue the pursuit of Fujiko on the motorbike, the yellow Fiat broke down then crashed towards a van smashed the back of the car, the car was going out of control because the van was speeding and managed to crash a bit into the side as well. Luckily for Lupin, he was okay however was upset that his trusted car not only broke down but was also wrecked. Inspector Zenigata caught up to Lupin, saw the car crash and sharply pulled the brakes. Zenigata had thoughts about Lupin and started to wonder whether he was himself. What with being stuck in an animation studio in a daze, the accident that he heard back in Monaco and now unable to drive properly as well as not attending the heist that he set up, it felt too sloppy by Lupin's usually refined standards.

Lupin had his eyes closed thinking that this was going to be the end of him, lost when he can not even do a job right. The capers were his livelyhood and the higher the stakes, the more fun it was for Lupin but when he can not even steal a book right, it was defeating. Lupin did not have any help from his friends who he no longer has any contact, the only help that he had were considered a nuisance to him.

Usagi cried, "Poor Loopy..."

"You should have got a better car", sighed Rei.

Lupin smirked, "Don't knock the classics! It was either that or my unreliable Mercedes SSK, unreliable as I always seem to crash it anyway."

Zenigata closed the car door and went towards the crashed Fiat that Lupin was still in unable to move with his eyes closed and making noises just like in the animation studio.

Zenigata sighed when he saw Lupin in the car, "Damn, not again..."

For what was the case of deja-vu for Zenigata, he reached towards the drivers side that thankfully was still accessible because Lupin did not crash into the barrier but the open road. He opened the car door that due to the car crash the hinges broke apart so he put it on the road. Zenigata lifted Lupin out of the car, dragged him off the road, opened the inspector's car and put Lupin in the passenger seat to rest from the accident.

Lupin was waking up however his eyes could only manage to make it half way and was barely able to see Zenigata, he only knew it was him from his familiar smell.

Lupin in a semi-jokey way wondered, "Thanks again for saving me Pops, do you hate me?" "I only hate you because you break the damn law!", shouted Zenigata.

Old Man Koichi wondered why he was helping Lupin however he looked at his face and can tell that it has seen better days. Lupin's face was sunked in with a massive wrinkle on his forehead as well as flaky skin, his eyes were tired, visible cheekbones where his large cheeks used to be, no longer smiling but rather a flat expression and his hair had a sticky out part a sign that the former master thief was past his sell-by date.

Lupin stuttered as he closes his eyes, "Fujiko... has the... book of Montcalmet."

Zenigata was conflicted, the most logical choice would be to take Lupin to the hospital however he felt like there was a chance to catch up to Fujiko especially since he had the right car that could catch her. Before Zenigata could make up his mind, Lupin blinked his eyes and told him, "The book of Montcalmet is my family history, I am related to Countess Montcalmet since my grandfather married her."

Zenigata has heard of Countess Montcalmet before however he also knows that Lupin was a master liar as well as a master thief, Lupin very weakly went into his jacket pocket and got out a piece of paper with the confesses that Arsène Lupin loved someone else. Zenigata studied the handwriting and it was geninue since in his early days, he often were given profiles of famous criminals as part of his training and he remembered the case profile of Arsène Lupin very well. It was enough for Zenigata to believe him and was also evidence that he was entitled to the book as a bloodline.

It was decided that Zenigata would pursue Fujiko on retrieving the book to its rightful owner and after the case, go to the hospital to check Lupin out. As Zenigata gave the piece of paper back to Lupin but then decided to keep it as a safe guard, he sat on the driver's seat and contacted the police on his speaker. Zenigata was doing something that is considered by the book because outside of the Lupin case, he was a well respected inspector.

Zenigata ordered, "Sierra Oscar 1 from Inspector Zenigata contacting any nearby police requesting assistance, over." "This is the EDSR unit of the Gendarmerie, Roger", replied the voice from the speaker.

Zenigata described, "We are looking for a Foxtrot, brown hair, IC5 on a silver motorcycle, suspect most likely Fujiko Mine with possession of a valuable stolen item, over."

Zenigata was tapping his fingers on the dashboard and figured out the longer he leaves it, the less likely he will catch up with her and decided to close the car door to drive off. While driving at 180 kilometres an hour on the autoroute looking for Fujiko, he got a response from the Gendarmerie.

"Suspect spotted heading towards the A40, Roger", responded the Gendarmerie officer as one of the units saw her and advancing.

Judging by the route nicknamed Highway of the Titans, it was most likely that Fujiko was heading towards Switzerland and will no longer get any extra help from the police as it was out of their juristriction. Also knowing Fujiko, she will go to Geneva to sell the Book of Montcalmet to the highest bidder. This caused Zenigata to speed from 180km/h to around 300km/h knowing both the direction and that his car was faster than the entire Gendarmerie fleet. Zenigata did a sharp turn on the A6 as he was catching up with Fujiko with only a few minutes gap between the two.

Lupin weakly spoke while in a daze, "Besides if you're taking me to hospital, give me the injection Pops." "Not on my watch", barked Zenigata knowing that he does not want Lupin committing suicide.

The Sailor Senshi while crammed in the speeding black Lamborghini felt really sorry for Lupin as he was mostly out while in the car. Usagi was feeling sick by the speed of the car and she was ready to throw up, Makoto got her a sick bag and was holding it for Usagi to throw up. Usagi missed and the sick ended up on Rei due to that the car bumped as Zenigata was overtaking cars and there was a pothole on the road.

Usagi sobbed, "I'm sorry, Rei-chan..." "Hmph... You shouldn't have ate two whole cakes before we set off", glared Rei as she leaned right into Usagi's face.

Makoto bluntly spoke, "She apologised Rei and she's really sorry. You know what her tummy is like, if she's not full and happy Usagi would have cried throughout the trip."

Both Fujiko and Zenigata travelled through the Nantua viaduct where it was full of trees by the mountain side and below the road as it was held up by pillars. A small gust of wind was causing Fujiko to slow down while that did not affect Inspector Zenigata as he was still on pursuit as they go through the tunnel. It was getting closer as Zenigata could see Fujiko clearly enough and thinking in just one minute, he will get her with his handcuffs at the ready with a massive sinister grin on his face.

Instead of going to Switzerland, Fujiko decided to go to Annecy as she knows that her plan did not involve going there. This caught Zenigata off guard as she turned right to go down the A41 while he carried on driving however he did see her go the other way but it was too late due to the speed that Zenigata was travelling at. Zenigata yelled, "Shit!"

Zenigata was on the exchange junction however he did see the loop so very quickly he got towards the curve and back towards the other direction of the interchange in an unorthodox way. When it went over the autoroute instead of carrying on until Switzerland, Zenigata pulled a sharp turn towards the gravel where the water container was taking a short cut, went back to the autoroute and took the turn off to continue the chase for Fujiko even though he lost the scent of the trail.

Zenigata was annoyed by the sudden turn off, Lupin was still in a daze however looked unhappy and the Sailor Senshi were all down knowing that some thief stole their history never to see it again, even optimistic Minako looked defeated. All Zenigata could do was sigh and kept driving on the autoroute hoping to see Fujiko, since he was no longer on the pursuit the inspector slowed down towards the speed limit. When all hope was lost...

"The suspect has arrived in the Annecy area, it is out of our juristriction so good luck Inspector Zenigata, over", replied the Gendarmerie officer as it was now the National Police responsiblity of pursuing Fujiko.

This put the spark back into Zenigata as he went from glum and depressed to someone with a sinster smile on his face. The Sailor Senshi were all smiling and happy knowing that they are going to get the book after all, Lupin was still out.

They arrived at Annecy, the city was full of rustic looking buildings painted in various colours such as mint green, orange, white and brown that were crammed next to each other with the rivers acting like roads with the water having a green reflection. Each building had brown doors by the windows and some buildings even had balconies. Outside of the city were lush with greenry as it faces the lake. Zenigata parked the black Lamborghini on the outskirts near the hospital ready to take Lupin in however just as the inspector closed his door and opened the passenger side, Lupin was waking up from his daze rested while Zenigata was on pursuit trying yet failed to catch Fujiko.

Lupin asked, "Are we in Venice?" "Annecy", corrected Ami telepathically and then Zenigata in reality in a harsher voice compared to Ami's softer voice.

Lupin has never been to Annecy however he has been to Venice a fair few times in his life to the point where he lost count, once just trying to get the attention of Fujiko with no results. Lupin looks around the city and feels like he would have enjoyed it probably had he been in a better state.

Zenigata advised, "I'll take you to the hospital." "Sorry Pops, book... first... then hospital. The treasure comes first", stuttered Lupin while waking up.

Ami warned, "You should listen to Inspector Zenigata's advice, Arsène. You don't look well."

"As I said in Monaco Ami, I rather die on the job than to go to a hospital. Besides it shouldn't take too long," stubbornly replied Lupin.

Zenigata and Lupin were looking around Annecy to see if they could find Fujiko, they looked around the cafes and restaurants to see if she was there however she was not. As Lupin and Zenigata reached Annecy Castle, they saw Fujiko's motorbike outside and knew that she must have gone in. The castle was mostly white walled however there were sections where the walls were a dark creamy colour and due to pollution over the years, some parts were covered in black. They entered the dark brown door and went around the castle trying to find Fujiko.

After about a hour, Zenigata was getting frustrated that he was unable to find Fujiko and Lupin was getting drained thinking that the book was gone. They even went into the museum to see if the femme fatale left it there however she did not as the two gentlemen were looking at the paintings and various pieces of furniture.

Makoto smiled, "These paintings sure do look lovely."

"I hope that you're not planning a heist here Lupin!", shouted Zenigata towards Lupin's face.

Lupin did not reply to Zenigata as he thought that it was pointless doing a heist when he knows that he was not the master thief that he used to be. Probably had his mind was not occupied by the Sailor Senshi, he would have pulled something off. Zenigata was getting concerned because of the blank state and lack of emotion coming from Lupin.

They went to the Vieux-Logis building that was an old lodge, after opening the front door they searched through the ground floor for Fujiko however did not find her so Zenigata ran up the stairs while Lupin walked behind him. Just after the top of the steps, the Book of Montcalmet was on the floor and looked like that it got dropped. Lupin picked up the book however Zenigata had a thought that it might have been a trap.

Zenigata warned, "This looks a bit suspicious, why would Fujiko put the book there?"

In the Grand Selle, a massive room with brown doors by the windows, wooden beams at the ceiling, white walls and a rustic map on one of them. Apparently Louis XIII dined in this very room. There were two people that Lupin recognised straight away however Zenigata was scratching his ahead on why the two women were there and ones that he never saw before either. One of the women was a brunette with a ponytail with green rose styled pins in her hair with a green dress, the other had short blue hair and her suit that was in white with her skirt being blue.

"I don't even know what is real or what is fictional anymore!", screamed Lupin with his eyes and his mouth wide open as shock.

Lupin was confused that he saw Ami in front of his own eyes with the possibility with the other being Makoto however was not completely sure.

"Ami" softly advised, "The book is overdue, I'll make sure that it goes back to the library where it belongs." "Listen to Ami, Lupin sweetheart", falsely smiled "Makoto" while trying her best not to reveal her distaste of the dialogue.

Ami in the same tone as the physical counterpart advised, "The book is our history, we'll have a good read knowing our past." "Listen to Ami, Lupin sweetheart", smiled Makoto however unlike the other Makoto she geninuely smiled as it came from her heart.

Lupin was conflicted, there was one lot of Ami and Makoto telling him to give the book back to the library and the other lot of Ami and Makoto telling him to keep the book, to make matters worse to Lupin's ears they sounded the same. He did not know which one that not only should be the right option but which one was the trap. Lupin was confused and so were Usagi, Rei and Minako. While normally she can detect danger, Rei was getting mixed messages because she can not detect anything and probably a sign that either the people deep down were good or that being similar to her friends meant that she did not know what to do.

There was only one thing that Lupin could think to do and that was getting close to "Makoto". If they accept a kiss or even willing to look at her breasts, then it is Makoto however if she does not then it is someone disguised as her or even a different Makoto. Lupin with a goofy grin and love hearts was walking towards "Makoto" however this was creeping her out so quickly she did her pout then looked at "Ami" and nodded.

"Ami" shouted as she waved her Star Stick, "MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

This meant that Lupin was unable to inspect "Makoto" and just stood right next to Inspector Zenigata as he was more forward than Lupin originally.

Zenigata sighed, "Kids these days..." "Shows our age, doesn't it Pops?", depressingly asked Lupin as a rhetorical question.

Lupin had a hunch that it was the transformation sequence and since it was a nudity scene, he turned around while she was "transforming". He pulled Zenigata's trenchcoat and whispered "disturbing porno" to his ear that caused the inspector to do the same. "Makoto" got out Sailor Mercury's tiara and gave it to "Ami", so she put the tiara on. About a minute later, both Lupin and Zenigata turned around as Sailor Mercury "transformed" and she did her pose right down to the little detail, even Ami was impressed by this due to the accuracy.

Lupin dropped the book as Sailor Mercury was using her Mercury Aqua Mist attack as she had her arms out stretched forming clouds of fog created by her sleeves with the illusion of two blue spheres on either side that only Lupin saw. "Makoto" gave Lupin a kick while he was unable to see due to the fog that Sailor Mercury created and coughed. While Lupin was affected by the fog, Zenigata however was not as he was away from the blast radius and got to see it more clearly.

Usagi cried, "Loopy's getting hurt and it's Mako-chan's fault..."

"Hey, I'm not hurting him Usagi!", frustratedly spoke Makoto then depressingly sighed, "It's the last thing that I'll ever do..."

Ami was too depressed to say anything because she saw herself attack Lupin with strategy that herself would have used in that situation and she can not think of a counter measure. The other Sailor Mercury used her Soap Spray to release bubbles as a jet stream as Lupin tried his best to avoid them and was struggling to dodge. "Makoto" gave Lupin a quick punch on the shoulder then a kick to the stomach. The other Makoto was getting upset that her lover was getting attacked and to make matters worse knows that she performed the same moves as her. She attempted to attack her however Sailor Mercury's Soap Spray prevented her for getting towards "Makoto".

Lupin welped, "Stop it Sailor Mercury! You're very intelligent, you don't have to do this."

While Sailor Mercury did smile that Lupin complimented her, "Makoto" whispered something to her ear and changed her attack to Shine Aqua Illusion where she spins around with a thin wave of water around her where she was able to control the direction, the direction being directly towards Lupin with very little chance to avoid.

Zenigata was furious that "Makoto" was beating up Lupin while Sailor Mercury was also drowning out Lupin by her bubbles as well as water attacks and went directly towards the physical existing brunette to try to stop Lupin getting hurt.

Zenigata pointed his finger to himself yelled, "Hey, what's the big idea? Lupin is MINE!" "Serves Lupin right for being a pervert to me, Zenigata!", shouted "Makoto" also pointed her finger to herself.

Zenigata was trying to get the handcuffs on "Makoto's" wrists however she was pushing Zenigata away both trying to outpush each other without much success.

Rei honestly spoke to herself, "I find it ironic that this Makoto is actually more in character than our own."

Since Zenigata and "Makoto" were still pushing each other ready for one of them to attack the other, it meant that Lupin only had to deal with Sailor Mercury however he was struggling avoiding the water attacks as she continue uses the Shine Aqua Illusion towards Lupin. Zenigata moved his arm up and attacked "Makoto" by the hair however he grabbed the green pins that were on her hair that got removed revealing her real identity.

Zenigata muttered, "Fujiko!" "Fujiko-chan!", smiled Lupin with lovehearts as the honorifics got to him due to the Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Mercury yelled, "Please return the book to the library, Lupin!"

"She's an imposter!", shouted Ami.

It turned out that "Ami" was actually the other Ami as in Ami Enan or as she was also known Amilita. Fujiko brainwashed her, changed her clothes and hair style to look like Sailor Mercury just to trick Lupin into giving her the book. Ami actually expected it to be a youma however in most cases do not exist in the world.

Lupin confusedly asked, "How can you tell Amy... I mean Ami... I mean Sailor Mercury... I mean?"

"Very simple, she called you Lupin. I call you Arsène", explained Ami.

Lupin shrugged, "Only you that does, nearly everyone else calls me Lupin except Usagi even if she does try."

"Another thing that I also noticed was that her outfit, while it is extremely similar to my own the shade of blue is darker. Very hard to tell unless you personally know what you are looking for", concluded Ami.

Lupin with his hands out assumed, "So you could say that she is kinda like a Sailor Dark Mercury?"

Ami nodded as Zenigata and Fujiko were still pushing each other for the second time around, the brunette elbowed the inspector by the side causing him to go down however he managed to trip up Fujiko so she landed right on to the floor as she was about to get the book.

Fujiko whispered, "Zenigata's a right bastard and blown my cover. I should have wore my embarrassing bomber jacket..."

Lupin putting his hands on his face sighed, "Yeah, that's Fujiko's doing all right."

Lupin deduced that Fujiko has or had access to all of the Sailor Moon material, one of the spinoffs actually did have a Sailor Dark Mercury plotline and since Fujiko either watched or glanced at the material, it was enough research for her to make an outfit however it still resembled Sailor Mercury's outfit rather than the change that Dark Mercury had. Fujiko also did not expect Lupin to know about the colour difference however could be considered a variation due to the source material.

Lupin asked, "Remember when at Cagliostro I had a vision of you and Makoto where you advised me to help someone?"

"I do Arsène, that must be the other Ami. I feel sorry for her", shyly spoke Ami looking down.

Ami put her head down and Makoto realised that her friend was upset so she went to comfort her, Lupin nodded knowing that the brunette will make her intelligent friend better. Zenigata scratched his fore head because Lupin was actually nodding but wondered who he was nodding to since all that were there apart from Lupin was Amilita, Fujiko and himself.

Zenigata ended up picking the book while Fujiko was not looking and put it in his coat pocket as he had a hunch that Lupin would lose it in his current state. While Lupin was trying to tackle both Fujiko and Amilita, Zenigata went towards the next room of the castle and just as he got towards the entrance, there was a gun right in his face. A Model 19 to be exact ready to fire.

Jigen was surprised and yelled, "Zenigata! What are you doing here?"

Jigen put his magnum down and put it in his pocket, in the same room Goemon was there stood in a blank slate as he tried his best to remove the image of Rei from his mind and from the looks of things and no longer mentioning her name, the image has been removed.

"Babysitting Lupin and had to save him from a car crash, just look at him!", angrily spoke Zenigata as he moved away from the entrance so they could see what is happening.

Jigen and Goemon took one look at Lupin and looked away as they were too upset to see how badly their friend had declined as Fujiko was beating Lupin up and Sailor Mercury was still using her Shine Aqua Illusion move, Lupin was crying unable to do anything and was heavily bruised. They decided not to help Fujiko with her scheme even if they needed the money as they thought that Lupin would have been in much better shape however were ordered not to interfere as Fujiko would have framed Jigen somehow.

Zenigata asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well we needed some money so Fujiko came up with this plan to trick Lupin into giving her the book, I objected straight away but Goemon just has a thing for Sailor Fukus", explained Jigen in a depressive tone but was sarcastic when he finished.

Zenigata sighed, "It is best to remember how Lupin used to be, even I'm getting concerned about him." "I blame that Sailor Jupiter or The Menace of Cagliostro as I call her", muttered Jigen.

By mentioning her name, Zenigata took off his hat and scratched his head as he has no idea what he was on about. He put the hat back on as he was trying to think on where he heard that name before bearing in mind that Zenigata does not know what Sailor Moon meant. Zenigata then remembered but his face started to get annoyed as it was not a good memory.

Zenigata asked, "Did she have a brunette ponytail that was a bit wavy with bangs, green eyes, a white shirt with a green skirt and a pink bow by her breasts?"

"I've never personally seen her apart from on a machine once but from what Lupin told me, yeah it's her", replied Jigen with an unsure face.

Zenigata threw his hat onto the floor and yelled, "Damn you Lupin, I'm not into women like that! I'm old enough to be her dad!" He then mellowed, "Besides I rather date you..."

Zenigata picked up his hat while Jigen was gobsmacked by what Zenigata meant but does vaguely remember Lupin doing some drawing that annoyed the inspector for weeks thinking that it must have been it.

"Sorry that the menace got you too but yeah I'll remember Lupin from his better days", simpered Jigen as he interrupted Zenigata's passion for Lupin.

Goemon huffed, so Jigen looked at him and then nodded indicating that Goemon will remember Lupin from his better days as well even though unlike Jigen, Goemon does not as many good memories of the master thief.

Back in the other room, Lupin was struggling against Amilita and Fujiko as he was trying to dodge their attacks however he was failing. Knowing that she was getting low on water, she used Mercury Aqua Mist to give one last burst of water.

Amilita as Sailor Mercury ran out of water in her jets underneath her wrists unable to do any more attacks, she then tried to think to attack some more physically however Fujiko did not taught her any defense moves because she thought it was enough to fool Lupin as well as being more in character. She just looked down and faced her partner with the bad news.

Amilita quietly panicked, "Fujiko, I've run out of my powers..." "Uhh... Guess I have to do it myself", sighed Fujiko.

Fujiko gave a quick kick towards Lupin's leg and at this point, Lupin was very weak and went straight to the floor easily and rapidly, his face showed pain as his eyes were dilated and then half awake with his teeth all visible. Amilita being depressed that she can not help anymore just sat down on the floor. Zenigata went back to the room as he saw Fujiko making a run for it. It was unusual why she decided to run and leave Amilita there, it was like she knew something however told no one about it that again was unusual for her. Lupin was on the floor and was trying to get up however he was struggling considering that both Amilita and Fujiko hurt him pretty badly, he imagined that Ami and Makoto would have been the same had they physically existed.

Usagi, Rei and Minako crossed their arms and looked away from Ami and Makoto thinking that they were involved. Even Usagi who was quick to forgive was not willing as she saw Lupin getting really hurt and was crying. Ami and Makoto looked down because they saw Lupin being attacked by Amilita and Fujiko with no way of helping being outmatched, every time Makoto thought of attacking either Fujiko or Amilita, the latter used one of Sailor Mercury's attacks. Zenigata tried to help and did so however the focus for him was the book and its safety just in case if he handed the book to Mélamare. In Lupin's thoughts, it was embarrassing that he was hurt by the second weakest Sailor Senshi in terms of strength. He thought had Makoto being Sailor Jupiter, he would have not being alive at all.

Lupin telepathically moaned, "Ugh... My declining health and a Sailor Senshi fallout is all I need..."

Zenigata helped him get up and was barely able to stand in one place however was stable enough to move without falling. The inspector made sure that Lupin would get a head start considering that he was struggling to move and limped his way towards the steps and the exit. As soon as Lupin left view, Jigen and Goemon rushed towards Zenigata as they see Amilita depressed and no Fujiko. The samurai went towards Amilita while the sharpshooter walked towards the inspector.

Zenigata in a serious hardboiled tone bluntly helped, "I'll go after Fujiko and uhh... look after Lupin, you two look after Sailor Mercury over there." "We'll look after Ami and reverse what that bitch did to her", hissed Jigen as he was annoyed by Fujiko.

While Lupin was walking down the steps by himself, the tension between the Sailor Senshi was still bitter with Usagi, Rei and Minako not talking to Ami and Makoto. Even with this happening, Lupin did not have much thoughts of his own as they were still on his mind. Lupin knows how sensitive and sweet Usagi was in terms of character, thinking that she will defuse the situation.

Lupin asked, "Usagi, it might be pretty hard to do but can you talk to Ami and Makoto?"

"Loopy, Ami and Makoto really hurt you...", cried Usagi with her head down.

Lupin tiredly explained, "They weren't Ami and Makoto, they are someone else pretending to be them. Just look at your two friends how upset they are, you know how caring Makoto is and how smart Ami is. They are really sad." He then got a rare thought to himself, "It must be serious if Usagi isn't calling Ami, Ami-chan and Makoto, Mako-chan".

Usagi nodded and gave Lupin a gentle hug, she went towards a depressed brunette and the short blue haired girl and touched their arms.

Usagi pleasantly informed,"Loopy says that you're both really sad." "We are Usagi", sighed both Ami and Makoto.

Makoto with her face diagonally downwards cried, "I only hurt Lupin once at Cagliostro and I felt so bad, seeing Fujiko hurt him made me so angry but I couldn't do anything about it..."

Usagi with her finger on her cheek asked, "Cally-oh-strow?"

"Yeah, that's where Lupin and I first met to save Princess Clarisse. Ami saw Lupin there too later on with me", explained Makoto.

Usagi with her hands on her chin gushed, "Oooh... You and Loopy saved a princess? That's soooo sweet." Makoto nodded as a response.

Usagi pulled a funny face towards Makoto while giving her a hug to try to cheer her up, Makoto did a gentle smile back. The brunette gave her blonde dumpling haired friend some chocolate cake that she kept because she knows that her friend gets really hungry. Usagi ate the piece of cake and smiled, did a burp from the food and both did a chuckle to each other.

Usagi awkwardly smiled, "Ami-chan, you knew that the other Ami wasn't you."

"Yes I did Usagi, I just feel down that I didn't get to help Arsène or the other Ami", sighed Ami with her head down.

Usagi assured, "You tried your best. If it wasn't for you, Loopy would have gave the book to someone else."

Ami did a little smile knowing that she saved the book from getting stolen from Fujiko, both hugged each other knowing that they made up. Lupin then hugged Usagi, Ami and Makoto together that was rare of him however they know that they all needed one then smiled. Minako seeing how Usagi made up with Ami and Makoto also gave her a massive squeezing hug and were really grinning to each other. Rei was not bothered at first however seeing the faces of her friends meant that it was just a mistake and nodded.

Usagi beamed, "Thanks Loopy."

"It's you that I should be thanking cute little Usagi, I just nudged you to the right direction. You and your friends shouldn't argue or fight with each other", cheerfully replied Lupin.

As Usagi was blushing from Lupin's compliment, Lupin was checking his jacket pocket and realised that the Book of Montcalmet was missing. He was thinking that Fujiko must have stolen it while Sailor Mercury Amilita used her Mercury Aqua Mist attack.

Lupin softly smiled, "We'll go after Fujiko."

Fujiko left the castle as Lupin walked down the steps. Jigen and Goemon decided to look after Amilita hoping that she will return back to normal after Fujiko brainwashed her to be like the Sailor Mercury Ami as Goemon carried her in his arms. Looking at Amilita's computer, they noticed that there was a message about sending some mercenaries, Jigen and Goemon decided that they are going to help Lupin and Zenigata as they know that they are going to be in danger by nodding to each other as a surprise. Zenigata caught the sight of Fujiko about to leave on her motorbike as he approached the window with his fists up in the air.

"I'm not missing her this time!" shouted Zenigata.

Zenigata decided to jump out of the window but when he landed instead of landing on his feet, he landed as a face fault. Thankfully Zenigata did not hurt himself due to the short drop between the window and the ground, he ran straight towards the entrance of the castle however Fujiko just left. Lupin on the other hand caught up with the inspector outside of the castle as he painfully walked. There were two options they could take, one being is that they run together to reach the Black Lamborghini or Zenigata would have to carry Lupin. Lupin tried to move but he could not walk very fast so Zenigata grabbed him and carried him all the way to the car. Zenigata put Lupin in the passenger side and closed the door, he saw Fujiko drive off when a bunch of vehicles approached the Lamborghini while a couple were following Fujiko.

In the lime green Renault Megane that parked, a window was winding down what seems to a dark shadow appearing from the edge of the window going up. Very quickly Zenigata saw the gun popping up from the window, got into the driver's side, slammed the door and drove off. The gun fired however due to the speed of the car it missed and accidently aimed at another of the cars that parked what appeared to be a silver BMW and shot one of the people that were in the back passenger side of that car.

"That's all I need", sighed Zenigata.


	12. The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy

**Chapter 12: The Sailor Senshi Conspiracy**

There was a vehicle chase between Fujiko's Yamaha YZR-M1 motorbike, Zenigata's Lamborghini and a group of vehicles with some cars and a couple of pick up trucks that were connected to Monsieur Mélamare as they were driving on the autoroute. The Lamborghini was overtaking various cars and was extremely close that had it been a few millimetres closer, the paintwork would have been scratched. They were no longer in France but in Switzerland as they are going through the Mont Blanc tunnel.

Right behind two of Mélamare's cars was a red Ferrari FF who inside was Goemon and felt uncomfortable yet determined driving since it was not a Japanese car as well as he prefers walking, Jigen at the passenger seat with his magnum out and Amilita who was still dressed up as Sailor Mercury sleeping at the rear seats. Jigen aimed for the tyres of the black Mazda MX-5 and fired two bullets for both of the back tyres one after each other. The Mazda MX-5 spun out of control, swerved and crashed on its side in the tunnel. The other vehicle was a white Opel Insignia and like wise Jigen did the same causing the car to crash into another car as a collision. Behind them was the lime green Renault Megane that tried to kill Lupin earlier, Jigen decided to shoot the driver instead and that car ended up getting crashed into the Opel from earlier almost completely destroying the car.

After Jigen shot the tyres of the two cars in front and the one car behind them using up with one bullet left, Goemon swapped the wheel with Jigen however since the car was not a convertible, he had to stop to change drivers and left the passenger side door open so he would be able to jump. Goemon jumped on to the top of a silver BMW and using the Zantetsuken, he sliced the car in half then jumped on to the road, the car that he sliced crashed into a barrier shortly after.

Goemon monotonely spoke, "Once again I have cut a worthless object." "I knew he was going to say that", Jigen smoothly smirked while still driving.

Jigen stopped the car so Goemon could get back in, he got in and closed the door to drive off. Zenigata signaled Jigen to go as he felt that their help was enough as the mercenaries that Mélamare had access to were falling in numbers with only two pick up trucks left to deal with. Jigen adjusted his hat and nodded to get the message then turning towards the other direction heading for Geneva airport.

They ended up in the Alps as Fujiko parked her motorbike and got off heading towards the mountains. Zenigata shortly after parked the Lamborghini next to the motorbike and got out to follow her however Lupin was still in a daze at the passenger side. Zenigata had two choices, he could follow Fujiko or make sure that Lupin was safe. He decided for the latter since he knew that Lupin was a target so he opened the door and tried to shake him up but with no results. Zenigata was getting really worried and even the Sailor Senshi that got out of the car tightly were slowly fading as Lupin's subconscious was disappearing.

"Oh no!"

Inside Zenigata's coat pocket was a bottle of water and a flask that he got out. First he tried with Lupin's neck on his left hand to drink the bottled water, Zenigata unscrewed the bottle and was bottle feeding Lupin hoping to get back on his feet.

"Drink Lupin, drink!", panicked Zenigata.

As Lupin was getting the hydration that he needed, the Sailor Senshi were still fading and to make matters worse, Minako and Rei were already gone with Usagi next to go and she was getting very stressed.

Usagi screamed, "Ohhhh... Loopy! Noooooooo!"

Usagi disappeared, Ami was fading fast however Makoto was still mostly there as she was not only the strongest but also knew Lupin the most and she was getting aggressive.

"I'm not letting Lupin sweetheart die on my watch!", gritted Makoto.

Ami faded and the bottle of water that Lupin was drinking finished. Zenigata looked down as he was losing his rival and there was one thing left for him to try, the drink from the flask. Zenigata unscrewed the flask, got the cup out and poured what looked strong coffee to the cup. Zenigata made sure that he had a sip of coffee and was even force drinking so it could go into Lupin's system.

Zenigata yelled, "Damnit!"

The two pickup trucks that were connected to Mélamare decided to go straight ahead as they had a different plan with one following the mountain road and the other driving downwards towards a trainyard where there was a train parked up. The six goons that got out of the pickup truck went into the train to start however had problems getting it to work so they just sat there while one of them went out to fuel it up.

Zenigata got out of his trenchcoat Lupin's green jacket that was all folded up, he unfolded the jacket and put it straight on Lupin since his black jacket was really thin that being in the Alps was not a good idea considering the cold weather as it was snowing and did not want his rival getting cold.

Zenigata asked in desperation, "This sounds absolutely crazy but Sailor Jupiter, are you there?" "I am Inspector Zenigata, oh wait... I can't talk back to him", sighed Makoto knowing that she can not telepathically talk to him like she can with Lupin.

Makoto had to think of another way of talking to Zenigata otherwise she will lose both Lupin and herself who was slowly fading. There was a large gust of wind that suddenly happened around the Alps, Zenigata thought it was unusual and out of Lupin's coat pocket was a drawing, Zenigata caught it and it turned out to be that drawing that annoyed him as well as a pink rose, the same pink rose that happened to get Sailor Jupiter on Lupin's side. The description did match what Jigen said and noticed a pattern. While Lupin was laughing, both himself and Sailor Jupiter were together but reading in between the lines meant that there was a connection since the drawing was done after Cagliostro and Lupin had no awareness before then. Maybe he thought that there were the people that Lupin despised but deep down, really care about.

The wind was so powerful that Fujiko who was running had to take shelter by some trees for it to calm down. "The past sure likes catching up on me", thought Fujiko.

Out of insanity, Zenigata got the entire flask and tipped it to Lupin's mouth hoping some of the coffee will go in. The coffee had been completely used up.

Zenigata while moving his fists downwards, "Come on!" "Come on, Lupin sweetheart!", encouraged Makoto as she was getting worried that she was going to lose both her and himself.

The coffee seems to be working since Makoto can feel herself reverting back to full form and started seeing Ami appearing. Lupin was starting to open his eyes very slowly as fluid leaked out his eyes. Ami was back to her full self and Makoto gave her a hug as she missed her intelligent friend. Usagi was trying to come back however she was struggling, Rei and Minako were faint as well. Lupin opened his eyes fully and started blinking. Slowly the rest of the Sailor Senshi were returning to normal as they cheered and hugged each other knowing that both Lupin and themselves are back to normal, well maybe better in Lupin's case.

Lupin moaned as he spat some of the coffee out, "That is some lousey coffee, Pops!" "That's revenge from what you did before Dubai", grunted Zenigata.

Inspector Zenigata asked, "It is a silly question but what do you know about Sailor Jupiter?" "Oh her... you as a woman", cheekly replied Lupin.

Zenigata scratched his forehead and Makoto was giving an unsure look on Lupin whether to yell at him or needs more context because it was a strange reply.

Lupin explained, "Okay, she has a compassionate heart and a strong sense of morality, she is also pretty strong, can get frustrated and always seem to find me."

Zenigata nodded as it does sound like himself and Makoto hugged Lupin as she found the description to be sweet and knowing that Zenigata is on her side. Lupin slowly got up from the passenger seat and stood up for the first time since Annecy, he closed the door. Since the wind died down, Fujiko was back on the run and Mélamare's goon finished refueling the train so the rest of them started the train and slowly moving. Since Zenigata and Lupin were at a disadvantage since Fujiko was long gone and Mélamare's mercenaries were planning something.

Zenigata sighed, "Oh crap. I guess we lost Fujiko, nearly had her too." "Yeah, it's my fault Pops", blamed Lupin.

While Lupin was telling the truth, the Sailor Senshi however had different ideas. Rei nodded in agreement with Lupin however she closed her eyes as a not sure for certain type of way, Usagi and Makoto think it was not his fault since he was getting beaten up, Ami both blame Lupin for not listening to her advice and Fujiko for attacking Lupin without a way for him to defend himself. As for Minako, she was distracted by a leaf to give her opinion.

Zenigata looked at the other direction and at the far distance, he could see a train and looking by the train, it had a red driving front with some blue carriages. Not modern and fast or a traditional steam powered locomotive however it was old fashioned. It resembles the Orient Express, a well known train used by various high class people to travel in luxury and comfort, something that both Lupin and Fujiko would have enjoyed.

"You try to make it to the train, I'll cover your back", suggested Zenigata.

Lupin was running down the forest towards the mountain road, the wind meant that Lupin managed to get there pretty quickly because in his mind, he knows that Makoto was helping him. There was one of Mélamare's mercenaries shooting at Lupin near the mountain side dressed in a typical gangster outfit in green and wearing a hat while he was running, Zenigata aimed his gun however nothing fired so the inspector went running towards the goon and punched in the face causing the goon to be out. Lupin managed to make it to the edge and the train was by his position ready to jump.

Lupin tried to jump onto the moving train but fear got to him and the only thing that dropped were some rocks falling from the cliff side. Zenigata ran and managed to jump onto the top of the train no problem while he was further behind compared to Lupin.

Ami calculated and warned, "You only have 10 seconds left to make the jump!"

Lupin backtracked and not wanting to let the girls down, he ran as fast as he could and jumped. He only just made it at the edge of the train however he ended up rubbing his right side as it was a sloppy landing that was unlike him. Had Ami not giving Lupin the warning, he would have missed the train or worse jumped and lied on the train tracks cold.

There were bullets fired at the carriage and Lupin tried to use his gun however there was only one bullet left. He fired the last bullet and missed badly because he was shaking. Normally Lupin would duck and run as fast as he can or hide somewhere. All Lupin could do was close his eyes and cried because he can not think of a solution to escape in safety. It also did not help that Lupin came in contact with some glass leaving his right leg all cut open. Zenigata was confused why Lupin was crying but seeing the master thief degraded and no longer himself, he started to pick up Lupin by his shoes and dragging him across the carriage moving together when the villians were firing and had a good shot at Lupin.

Suddenly there was a downpour and gusts of wind meant that the bullets were going off course avoiding Lupin and Zenigata causing them to get past. Then there was a bolt of lightning that hit the enemies pickup truck.

Lupin smiled, "Thanks Ami and Makoto!" "I don't see anyone", grunted Zenigata.

Zenigata was telling the truth as in that there was no one else apart from those two however in Lupin's subconscious he could see Ami as Sailor Mercury doing her Soap Spray and Makoto as Sailor Jupiter doing her Jupiter Thunderbolt move. In the viewpoint of Zenigata though, it was just a random weather change that was luck on their side and the inspector misheard Ami and Makoto as anyone due to that Lupin's voice was not clear enough.

Lupin and Zenigata managed to walk through the first few carriages without any conflict or issues. Considering that there was a pick up truck with six people that got on the train, it was suspicious.

Lupin asked, "This seems unusual, does it Pops?" "Yeah it does Lupin, I expected this train to be full of mercenaries", replied Zenigata.

Rei warned to Lupin telepathically, "I have a feeling that you're going to get company."

As soon as they had the discussion, there were three of Mélamare's mercenaries dressed up similar to the man by the mountain side in the next carriage carrying pistols aiming directly for them.

Makoto cheered, "You can do it Lupin sweetheart, I believe in you!"

As Makoto gave Lupin a pat in the back, he managed to jerk downwards and was just able to stand before she would have pushed him to the floor by mistake.

Lupin as he rubs his back moaned, "Ow, not so rough Makoto!" "Mojito?", questioned Zenigata.

Zenigata mishearded the Sailor Senshi's names as something else as he does not know what was going off with Lupin as it seems that he was no longer communicating telepathically but rather in reality. Lupin whispered to Zenigata's left ear about his idea, well Ami and Rei's plan that involved a bit of tactics since they were weaponless.

Inspector Zenigata was punching and kicking the mercenaries however unlike what happened by the mountain side, it was choreographed and using moves very similar to what Makoto would used had she been there physically with Lupin with various punches, kicks and blocks. Lupin got hold of his lighter from his trouser pocket and burnt a tie that one of the mercenaries had. As the goon was trying its best to pat out the fire, Lupin tapped the shoulder causing the goon to look and punched by the side of the face. As Zenigata was still using various punches and kicks with the other two goons, Lupin tried the lighter again except focused on the rear causing it to yelp in pain and threw the lighter causing it to be burnt. Lupin thanked Rei telepathically for her firepower.

There was only one mercenary left, Zenigata gave it one last punch and it was down for the count. They both inspected the mercenaries and realised that they were wearing thick bullet proof armour all over their body making them stronger and had an identical mask on all three of the goons to not reveal their real faces. They did notice that they were not robots due to one of them having blood leaking out of their ear.

Lupin smirked, "That's a bit overkill."

Lupin and Zenigata walked towards the next two carriages and by the third carriage, there was a mercenary right in front of them by the door however because Lupin was still walking, he did not watch where he was going. Lupin tripped up on his cut leg that was still bleeding due to the raised platform in between the carriages not being level and landed on top of the mercenary with a worried look on his face, now he knows how Usagi was like when it was comes to being clumsy.

Zenigata exclaimed, "In the name of Zenigata, I shall arrest you!"

Usagi smiled and giggled because Inspector Zenigata said something similar to her own catchphase while he bent down and handcuffed the mercenary that was on the floor in case it got up. Lupin telepathically thanked Usagi for her clumsyness as he got up from the trip and she jumped up and down because she helped Lupin.

"Fighting evil by moonlight, love by daylight, they call me Lupin the 3rd!", cheerfully sung Lupin for no reason.

Zenigata muttered, "All I can say is that I am glad that Kogoro Akechi isn't alive to see this, he'll probably join ya and wear a school uniform to match."

Kogoro Akechi was a detective who joined the pursuit with Zenigata to catch Lupin in his early days and was like Sherlock Holmes in terms of his skill however his old age caught up to him. He wore a white wig despite still having some black hair around his sideburns. Sadly he only managed to personally be in one caper however was famous during his time and even claimed that he met the original Arsène Lupin. Zenigata attended his funeral and did not take his passing lightly, he also vowed to catch Lupin in his honour.

They travelled to the next carriage and stopped halfway there as this carriage was a service one rather than the seating ones that they went past. Right in front of Lupin and Zenigata were two men dressed up in jumpsuits, both in black. The only thing that they can see that are not the jumpsuits were their eyes staring at them and they were equipped with pistols however both Lupin and Zenigata were out of bullets.

Lupin sung in a voice similar to Minako's, "Stop, in the name of love!"

Zenigata just facepalmed and grumbled thinking that Lupin truely has lost the plot and the two goons who were there just looked at each other while Lupin smashed the glass, got a fire hose and wrapped around the goons rather like Sailor Venus' Love Me Chain.

Lupin was surprised that he could do that and telepathically thanked Minako for being there. Zenigata gave the two mercenaries one final punch so they can be unconscious in case they decide to attack while Lupin and Zenigata are behind. Zenigata and Lupin moved past the tied goons onto the final carriage.

Zenigata shouted, "Lupin, I think you've lost your goddamn mind!" "I think I've lost it ages ago Zenigata, Eheheheha!", chuckled Lupin.

The Sailor Senshi smiled in unison, "You can do it Lupin, you're nearly there."

The final carriage did not have any goons however there was only one person in front of both Lupin and Zenigata, Fujiko Mine! While it was similar to the previous seating carriages, there were a couple of differences such as a red carpet floor rather than wooden and the seats rather than being a block of leather seats were individual leather chairs indicating that this was a First Class carriage.

First thing that Lupin did after he saw Fujiko was love hearts in his eyes and went straight for her however Fujiko slapped him by the face that was so powerful that Lupin ended up on the floor with a grin and his eyes going around. Lupin soon got up and dusted his jacket. Minako felt like she wanted to sing "C'est la vie To Iwanaide" so she managed to sing the song out of Lupin's mouth with his eyes were closed. Zenigata was freaked out about this just like Jigen was back at karaoke with his eyes fully open and even Fujiko was a bit uneasy hearing a female teenage voice coming out of a man especially a song that could describe Minako herself.

Fujiko yelled, "I've had enough of this you bastard!"

"Well I can't help it Fujiko, I didn't choose to sing that song. It just came out", shrugged Lupin. He then complimented telepathically, "That was some good singing there Minako."

Minako was beamed by Lupin's compliment and gave him a massive hug while stroking him at the same time, it was rare of Lupin to praise her unlike the rest of the Sailor Senshi who he was more willing to do so, especially when it comes to Ami's intelligence or Makoto in general.

Fujiko whined, "Lupin sure has been acting weird... Well weirder than usual." "No wonder Jigen and Goemon don't want anything to do with him anymore", explained Zenigata in a depressed way.

Fujiko thought, "I mean to do a note perfect impression of Sailor Venus is creepy."

"The porn actress slash singer that no one wanted to date?", asked Zenigata not realising that Fujiko was refering to Minako, not the one that Lupin and Zenigata already knew before the adventure.

Fujiko stamped on her feet because she was annoyed and desperate for the book that she wanted from Lupin.

Fujiko screamed, "Lupin if you want me, give me the Book of Montcalmet!"

"I thought you had it Fujicakes", sighed Lupin.

While Zenigata was holding the book, he did not want either Fujiko or Lupin to have it. The former he travelled through France to get the thing and does not want to lose it while the latter was too much at a risk to have the book without his watch. Lupin wanted to know what was going off with Fujiko and really want her however he knew that he was not in the right place to do so, he was drained, tired and was barely able to stand up especially with his leg still gushing blood. Unusual for Lupin, he felt like he needed help that neither Fujiko or Zenigata can provide. While Lupin was in a trance, Zenigata saw the cut and got himself a bandage to wrap around Lupin's leg so he can stand better.

Rei thought to herself, "Fujiko makes Usagi and Minako seem calm by comparison."

"Girls, it is a bit embarrassing but can you make me a superhero?", asked Lupin telepathically.

Usagi giggled, "You are a superhero, Loopy!" "I sure don't feel like one", sighed Lupin.

Makoto sighed, "I wish that I can be physically there for Lupin, as a protector, lover and give Fujiko a good talking to."

"That might be possible Makoto in a different way. While we cannot be physically there for Arsène, he is however a physical object that we can control. If we can takeover his body using all of us by controlling his electrons, neurons and his stimulus, it will be the closest thing to being Arsène Lupin III, even more so than our transformation pens. We are going to do some coercive persuasion", explained Ami then breathed out and looking down knowing that her friends would not understand what she said.

Usagi since she could not understand what Ami said looked up and asked, "What does Ami mean Mako-chan?"

"I think she means that we are going to control him, Usa-chan. We get to be Lupin!", smiled Makoto.

Usagi moving her arms up and down cheered, "Yay, I get to be Loopy as well as Sailor Moon!"

The Sailor Senshi decide to go inside of Lupin going from his subconscious to being inside of Lupin and controlling him without his permission. Lupin jerked as the Sailor Senshi were getting used to the master thief who normally would have been able to control the Sailor Senshi themselves.

Zenigata wondered, "Is Lupin possessed?" "Beats me", shrugged Fujiko.

For the first time since even before the bar caper, Lupin was feeling more like himself. Ami was making him intelligent, Usagi gave him his cheeky yet friendly side, Rei gave him the ability to read minds or more accurately to Lupin think that they know what they are going to say, Minako gave him her energy and ego and Makoto gave him her caring side as well as her strength. All of them gave Lupin a strong feminine side that he struggled with ever since that he got the badges. Since the Sailor Senshi and Lupin's thoughts put together could be considered unstoppable, they basically overclocked Lupin to make him more like his past self.

Lupin while his voice was different blushed, "Oh Fujiko-chan..."

Lupin went to his jacket pocket, smiled and got out a pink rose to give to Fujiko similar to how he gave one to Sailor Jupiter back at Cagliostro. Unlike the brunette superheroine, Fujiko pouted, turned her head to the side yet still took the pink rose because it was still her favourite flower. It was just that the brunette sensed something like Lupin that was out of her control.

"You do realise that I'm not a Sailor Senshi, you need more than a simple flower to impress me", gritted Fujiko while Lupin frowned.

Since Fujiko mentioned the Sailor Senshi, Lupin figured out that she was the one that planted the bag of badges on him and wanted to call her bluff since the others did not know who they were until Lupin mentioned it to them. As Fujiko was still annoyed by Lupin's actions, Lupin had to think more like Rei and Makoto and less like Usagi and Minako.

Lupin in a heroic matter put his hands on his hips and smirked, "The game might not be over, in fact it's only just begun!"

"What do you mean Lupin?", asked Fujiko with her eyes wide.

Lupin aggressively articulated, "Don't act dumb Fuijko, you brought the shipment of cigarettes to the tobacconist with the badges. You knew that I would receive them because when I phone you for Valentine's you weren't there. You had people try to take me out. You knew that I'll be after the Sailor Moon material because you saw me date Emi. You put the documentary on so I'll go after the book and finally, you brainwashed Ami to trick me thinking it was Ami."

"I'm not that smart Lupin! I didn't send the shipment of cigarettes and I was with other men during that day just for some souvenirs...", panicked Fujiko.

Fujiko looked at Lupin and quickly realised that he was firm in terms of his emotion showing his serious face with his eyebrows down and his eyes directly towards Fujiko's. It caused Fujiko to startle as she can sense that something was around her that was fighting back, something unusual.

Fujiko shrugged, "Okay, the Sailor Moon material was just lucky timing because an Italian requested them and I planned it on the same night as you it seems, it's just a coincidence." She then added as she deviously smiled, "I ended up keeping them for myself when the client got murdered."

Zenigata asked, "Let me guess the rest was true?"

"No Zenigata, I didn't know that Lupin was targetted and I watched the documentary too because I partly financed the show with Monsieur Mélamare. That scumbag owes me some money!", whined Fujiko.

Lupin wondered, "Whatever happened to cash up front Fujicakes?"

"He never gave me his bank details. Oh and that last thing, yeah I did but I'm a bit embarrassed to tell you why", frowned Fujiko as she was embarrassed.

Lupin smiled, "Look Fujiko, don't be embarrassed about yourself. If you're a fan, you're a fan."

The former master thief could sense that Fujiko might be a Sailor Moon fan as it was the only other explanation next to her planting the badges on him and that she knew which Sailor Venus she was refering to earlier. Fujiko did a gentle smile back to Lupin.

Lupin put his finger on his chin and asked, "Why have you been out of action for so long?"

"I was going to ask you the same question!", yelled Fujiko.

Lupin suddenly with his eyes closed cried, "It's going to be hard to understand but I have been in dark places..."

"I don't think that you heard about the animation studio fire or the car crashes that Lupin had, Fujiko", interrupted Zenigata just in case Lupin got suicidal from his crying.

Fujiko was shocked because she thought that Lupin was still in his prime however that would explain why he went down so easily at Annecy Castle while in most cases he would have had a back up plan or ten.

Zenigata sighed, "I had to save him twice and visited him in hospital when he was in Monaco. He's no longer himself..."

"I'll never thought that I'll say those words because maybe it is the Sailor Senshi inside me but you're just a jerk. You can be a strong independent woman and I see that in you but all you do is let people down", confidentally spoke Lupin.

Fujiko retorted, "It's a man's world and women have to keep fighting for injustice. How many female presidents are there in the world? How many female chefs that have their own Michelin starred restaurants? How many female racing drivers? How many women CEOs?"

"How many master thieves?", Lupin interrupted while pointing his finger up.

Fujiko smirked, "Exactly. We get paid less than our male counterparts and men use us as prostitution. That's why I screw around with men to my advantage. That's why I double cross with people."

"It shouldn't be like that Fujiko and I agree with you", bluntly spoke Lupin.

Fujiko smiled to Lupin and not in a false smile but a geninue smile knowing that deep down that Lupin cares more about her that just her looks and her playing around nature.

Lupin bluntly explained, "If you want me to be honest, you're the better thief than I am and I am very good at what I do. You changed me for the better. Before, I wouldn't think twice to abuse a woman but thanks to you, I've been more respective towards women."

"Still you make me thirsty, Titiko", giggled Lupin.

It seems that by Lupin acting like a humble version of himself, it was causing Lupin and the Sailor Senshi's thoughts to get stressed. Lupin had got a massive headache and so have the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi screamed, "My head's hurting!" "Ow! Our own powers are weak compared to powering Lupin's brain, even my IQ is not enough to understand", sighed Ami as she struggled saying the sentence due to the brain drain as she put her hands on her forehead.

Fujiko while trying to play dumb asked, "You really think that I am better than you Lupin?"

All Lupin could do was nod because himself and the Sailor Senshi were recovering. Usagi could not help any more and it really took it out of Ami so they are resting on the sidelines hugging each other as they get better. Makoto decided to drop out as she had another idea and want to her friends to get better. Rei and Minako were the only ones left.

Lupin insisted, "Yeah and as proof, you can have nearly all my stuff I stole over the years."

"Your junk doesn't please me Lupin", pouted Fujiko as she folded her arms and looked the other way.

Makoto honestly moaned, "I think Fujiko needs a bit more respect, he's done a good thing out of his heart and she's treating him like a spoiled brat, I'll show her!"

Lupin sarcastically asked, "You really hurt me Fujiko, you're calling the Mercedes SSK, the Ferrari 312 or the Blue Moon Diamond junk?"

"I don't mean that sort of junk!" startled Fujiko indicating that it might be refering to something else of Lupin's.

Lupin yelled in a slight sarcastic tone, "I'll quit being a master thief!"

"Those are words that I'll never thought that I hear Lupin say", spoke Zenigata as a shock as his eyes widened in disbelief.

It seems that it was also getting too much for Rei and Minako as well. The Sailor Senshi never thought that taking over Lupin was so power consuming and it was much harder than they thought. Even energic Minako was tired from being inside Lupin and sat on one of the chairs breathing in and out.

Lupin sulked, "I'm sorry that I hurt you girls even though I didn't like how you took control without my say..."

"Completely fine Arsène, we underestimated how much power was needed to control your electrons and neurons", explained Ami in an understanding way.

Rei sighed, "Never thought that I'll say this but I am to blame for this, never knew controlling you was so much hard work."

"I think Fujiko needs a taste of her own medicine, Lupin sweetheart", aggressively spoke Makoto.

Fujiko was about to hold Lupin's hand hoping to steal the Book of Montcalmet that Zenigata has but thinks that Lupin has it in his pocket. As a quick response, Lupin went into his trouser pocket and got the bag of badges, Fujiko touched them as rather like Goemon she had a vision however rather like Lupin they were thoughts going around her head.

Fujiko was in a white space and right in front of the femme fatale was Sailor Jupiter who was pretty angry with her teeth clenched, her eyebrows down and ready to attack with her fists up with the right hand being further away from her while the left was closer to her.

Fujiko smirked as she waved her hair, "Heh... You look so ratty, you could do with some silky shampoo."

"No one calls me ratty!", yelled Sailor Jupiter with her body leaning forward.

Fujiko and Sailor Jupiter were fighting each other as it was the battle between the strong independent women. Both of them were punching and kicking equalling in terms of their skill, they were also able to block each others moves. Sailor Jupiter managed to punch Fujiko on the shoulder that she kicked on the side as retaliation.

Sailor Jupiter yelled, "You're such a bitch Fujiko, treating Lupin like that!"

"You do realise Lupin's a pervert who would do anything for our breasts", retorted Fujiko as she points to both her breasts and Sailor Jupiter's.

Sailor Jupiter raised her eyes and deviously smirked, "You don't know how Lupin is really like, he's really friendly and kind if you get to know him better. I'm a better girlfriend to him than you'll ever be."

"How you managed to date Lupin I never know, you're probably the ugliest woman who he ever talked to", sighed Fujiko.

Sailor Jupiter gritted, "Lupin called me beautiful and you're so vain..."

The two were still fighting with each other yet blocking each others attacks whether they were kicks, punches or dodging each other. Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and ready to throw Fujiko however the manipulator kicked the superheroine's hand making it hurt. Sailor Jupiter threw Fujiko however knowing that she was going to get thrown, very quickly before landing, Fujiko rolled over and stood back up with no pain ready for action.

"Ugh...", grunted Fujiko as she was so annoyed by the other brunette.

Sailor Jupiter shouted, "If it wasn't for me, Lupin would've probably been dead years ago. No diamond necklaces for you, no gifts, no successful heists!" She then smirked, "He really got hurt at Cagliostro and I was there to make him better."

Sailor Jupiter used her Jupiter Thunderbolt that Fujiko managed to avoid by rolling as soon as the lightning bolts were near her position.

Fujiko with her eyes closed bellowed, "I've never seen you in Cagliostro!"

While Fujiko and Sailor Jupiter were fighting and debating against each other, both Lupin and Zenigata noticed that her eyes were closed and making noises. Unlike Lupin though, the noises were more like grunts than cute stressed sounds. Zenigata gave Lupin a dirty look because the former master thief had done the same more recently, literally as Zenigata turned his head Lupin's eyes were closed too. Zenigata just sighed by putting his left hand on his chin as he feels that whatever has affected Lupin and Fujiko he did not have the same symptoms.

Zenigata wondered, "Is there something in the air or in the water?"

The Sailor Senshi noticed someone missing within the group and this caused Usagi to be a little bit stressed because she did not know where the missing person was.

Usagi panickly asked, "Where's Mako-chan?" "She's dealing with Fujiko, it could take a while", replied Lupin while touching her dumplings on her head making her better.

Fujiko took out her Browning M1910 and fired her shots at Sailor Jupiter hoping to kill her however for her she used her Flower Hurricane to cause the bullets to turn into roses.

Fujiko growled, "You do realise that Lupin wasn't himself during that adventure."

"You weren't yourself either Fujiko! Taking steroids, dying your hair, wearing men's clothes, hiding your breasts and using firepower instead of your skill, it's like you're embarrassed of me", angerly explained Makoto while getting depressed when she finished.

As a last resort, Fujiko pulled her knife from her thigh ready to stab Sailor Jupiter and went towards her however she kicked the knife away leaving Fujiko defenseless.

Fujiko whined, "Don't tell me that you're doing to do one of your moves Sailor Jupiter, it might scare someone like Lupin but it won't affect me!"

While Fujiko dared Sailor Jupiter to use her more powerful moves, the brunette superheroine however had different ideas. Sailor Jupiter got herself a mirror and showed it to Fujiko. Fujiko looked at the mirror however she did not see her current self in the reflection. What she saw was rather like the woman that she was trying to fight.

Fujiko wondered, "I used to look like that?" "Yeah! You forgot who you were Fujiko", grinned Sailor Jupiter. She then bluntly spoke, "You used to be so kind and caring, not someone who just cares about money and diamonds."

Fujiko just shrugged as she did not care about Sailor Jupiter however the brunette superheroine did not accept her reaction. She wanted the manipulator to be more humble and the only way that she could do it was to make Fujiko embarrassed. Sailor Jupiter knew that she could not attack or bring up the past, even being naked would not embarrass Fujiko and she even thought what would Lupin do in the same situation.

Sailor Jupiter yelled, "I'll make sure that you'll have a bowel movement that you'll never forget!"

Sailor Jupiter went towards Fujiko and touched her stomach that due to her heavy hands turned out to be a squeeze. She then clapped her hands closing her eyes with a smirk thinking that she sorted out Fujiko.

All of a sudden a loud fart came out of Fujiko's butt. It was so embarassing coming out of Fujiko and she heavily blushed, something that she had never done before to her surprise. While Lupin grinned, Zenigata put one hand over his eyes and the other hand pinching his nose due to the smell as a sign of lack of humility.

Usagi pointed her finger at Fujiko and laughed, "Fujiko-chan farted!" "Fartiko", chuckled Lupin while covering his mouth.

Fujiko felt humiliated as she did something that she believed that no woman should do in public even though it is a natural thing. Lupin whether it was him being his older perverted self liking it or that he felt sorry that Fujiko did something that she was uncomfortable with and wanted to make her feel better by touching her. Lupin was not sure however Fujiko in a different voice was saying "Do me" over and over again. So Lupin gently touched the top of her butt that was still farting then moved up right up to the top of her back.

Fujiko stuttered, "I... feel... strange, I'm... not... myself..." "Neither am I, Fujicakes", replied Lupin.

Both Lupin and Fujiko kissed each other on the lips while Fujiko put a pin on her hair to resemble Makoto. This surprised Lupin however he was happy that he finally got the girl of his dreams. The Sailor Senshi including Makoto who returned from the female thief were cheering as they were in love and naturally too. Usagi even did a cheeky kiss to Rei that caused her to blush as Lupin and Fujiko were not the only rivals, even though Usagi loves Mamoru. Usagi just wanted to kiss Rei as a sign of friendship and that she was sorry for acting like a child to her.

"Am I the only one who is still sane?", shouted Zenigata as he puts his hands on his sides because he was the only one who was himself even though both Lupin and Fujiko ignored him.

While Zenigata gave a sturn look towards Lupin and Fujiko, they were holding each other as Lupin was holding Fujiko on her back and vice versa. They were both in love even though the Sailor Senshi controls Lupin while Fujiko was controlled by Makoto.

Fujiko confessed, "Lupin... Fujiko Mine is not my real name. My real name was Makoto Kino." "Now things are getting interesting", smirked Lupin possibly for the last time.

Fujiko explained to Lupin and Zenigata that before she became a master thief, she wanted to be the complete opposite. She wanted to be a hero who was kind and helped people with her strength. Fujiko was not popular at high school and as soon as she left, her friends did not want to know with most of them became popular except Fujiko and pushed her out. The only strength that she had were her breasts and because her nickname at school was Fujiko, she stuck to that name. Every single person that Fujiko was with both male and female let her down and after getting abused, she became the manipulator that she is today. It meant that the Makoto that was at Cagliostro, Dubai and the Sailor Senshi escapade was her younger self that aged naturally. Lupin loved Fujiko the entire time and he did not realise it. Zenigata removed his hat and just scratched his head though as he thought Fujiko's story made no sense.

Lupin likewise also briefly mentioned about his Sailor Senshi problem and in more detail how he saw Makoto. Fujiko was surprised that she was there with Lupin as her younger self and stroked his hair just like Makoto does at a night time. She knew that both of them have a bond, just that they are too stubborn to notice it most of the time.

There was one question that did plague Lupin's mind and he hopes that Fujiko can answer due to the vision that he got back at Cagliostro because while much of the stuff made sense regarding the Sailor Senshi, the only things that did not make sense was why himself, Fujiko and Darren Shields still had visions and thoughts in their mind before any concept of Sailor Moon existed.

Lupin asked, "Fuji... err... Makoto, can you explain why I got a vision of your younger self before Sailor Moon existed? Also can you explain about Mamoru Chiba?"

"That's a lot to take in Lupin sweetheart! Okay, this is why I wanted the book. Not to sell to the highest bidder but to work that bit out myself on the details why. From what I do know is that when I first got abused, my soul was split. It happened in Cagliostro and it was with my second boyfriend, you wasn't around. Before then I always had a vision of Sailor Jupiter and also doesn't help with my name so they are one of the same. Afterwards the vision disappeared and everytime I saw her, I became bitter."

Lupin shrugged, "I normally know you Fujicakes but beating me up to near death is not like you..."

"That's why I was so violent in Annecy Castle and not myself in Cagliostro because I could sense her and was literally fighting against myself. I also sensed her in the forest, the animation studio and back at Mélamare's house. The only thing that kept the same between the two was the treatment of perverts."

Lupin blushed, "Then I'm very sorry... I'm just that attracted to you regardless whether you're Fujiko or Makoto."

Rei nodded and smiled knowing that Lupin apologised for being a pervert, something that herself disliked about Lupin.

Fujiko nodded and remembered, "As for Mamoru Chiba, that's a name that I haven't heard in a long time. He was an illustrator for animation and he really wanted to make a name for himself so he came up with an original manga."

"Sailor Moon?", quized Lupin.

Fujiko heavily explained, "Not at first! Mamoru really wanted to do a spy themed manga but after getting turned down by every company and spent months working non-stop, he developed a nervous breakdown. One night, he had a vision from Usagi, she was there to comfort him and be friendly however he did not want that. She wouldn't say no and Mamoru heavily declined as he didn't want any sleep just in case Usagi was there. He even had visions of her wanting sex! Out of desperation, he managed to come up with the idea. The Sailor Moon idea from him was also rejected by everyone except for one person... That one person named a character based on him on his honour when she had visions of Minako."

"That vision must have haunted him for the rest of his life, no wonder he moved to the US and changed his name to Darren Shields and ended up commiting suicide over Sailor Moon. He just wanted a clean sheet did Cliffhanger. I was such a jerk to him...", sighed Lupin as he had his head down that he did not believe him back in New York.

Having experienced things, it must have meant that the Sailor Senshi contacted people before the bag of badges existed with the bag forming their souls. Darren Shields was contacted by Usagi and no one, not even Lupin believed him as the description for Usagi was spot on even a decade before the show started to air. Minako was contacted by the creator of Sailor Moon considering that she did a manga based on her adventures however the blurred katakana meant that Lupin did not know, later on using Minako managed to get all of the Sailor Senshi shortly after as well as finding Darren's failed pitch. Makoto was contacted by Lupin in Cagliostro and Fujiko was already contacted by her as soon as she was born.

It just left Ami and Rei however there was a chance that Ami Enan was contacted by Ami, considering that she did a spot on impression and Rei was Goemon considering his reaction to the bag as well as once had an image of a woman for a year.

Lupin asked, "Now how can you explain why I had a vision of Sailor Mercury after the bag of badges were formed?"

"Ami actually explained it to me. Ami Enan was abused as you know but unlike me, she gained the soul of Sailor Mercury because she was already much like her just like I was Makoto and at the time, the badge whereabouts were unknown. Her mother already had the soul of Sailor Mercury so when she passed away, it got transfered to her. When you was at Cagliostro and I was somewhere else, she managed projected her soul to your mind so when you was out, you got the vision of Sailor Mercury along with the vision of me", explained Fujiko with her palms open.

Lupin gave a strange look moving his right cheek up while squinting his right eye as he found what Fujiko mentioned because he has never heard of that before. He expected the answer to just simply be that because Makoto was there, she knew about the other Sailor Senshi and just called her friend for help.

Zenigata thought, "What the hell? I can't understand a single word that Fujiko is saying. I wonder if she's possessed too."

Fujiko calmly spoke in a loving voice, "Lupin sweetheart." "Strong independent woman, Makoto", replied Lupin in the same tone as they kissed each other.

Zenigata found it really cringeworthy as he decided to sit on a chair, cross his arms and kicked his right foot in the air in a huff.

Fujiko shook her head and slowly she felt that she was getting back to more of her devious self as her strong will was trying to overcome both Sailor Jupiter and her past. Fujiko took the Book of Montcalmet from Zenigata and then opened the train door. She gave a quick kiss to Lupin on the cheek and then jumped out of the train. Zenigata was frustrated that he missed his opportunity to arrest her now that she is the number one most wanted thief in the world while he was annoyed by the kissing.

It turned out that while Fujiko was bonding with Makoto in terms of their thoughts, Lupin pulled a switcheroo with the Book of Montcalmet. So while Lupin has the real book, Fujiko when she got off the train to read it ended up being a Chinese Restaurant Menu with some things about Joan of Arc from a text book. This was perhaps Lupin's last smartest move and was physically drained. He felt that his neck was stiff, his leg that was cut from the glass has become floppy and one side of his body was completely numb. While Lupin sat down on a chair to rest, Zenigata went towards the controls of the speeding train hoping to stop before it could crash. He got towards the brake and looking at the distance, he could see a train station. Very sharply Zenigata pulled the brake and just in time, it stopped right by the stop so Lupin and Zenigata could get off safely.

Outside of the train station, Lupin and Zenigata got off with the Book of Montcalmet as they were walking down towards the parking bay. Lupin was curious and decided to read the book and what it meant. When it got towards the Silver Millennium section, it mentioned about princesses that existed over 1000 years ago with the main princess being called Princess Serenity who looked like Usagi. While Zenigata thought conspiracy theory, the Sailor Senshi were very happy as it was talking about them and literally hugged Lupin so much that he felt like he was getting squashed. It would have also explained what Fujiko said about people getting visions.

Usagi with her eyes half opened blissed, "Thanks Loo-pan but I'll still call you Loopy out of love." "Thanks Arsène", smiled Ami.

Lupin smiled back to the Sailor Senshi and patted Usagi's head as she finally was able to say his name properly in terms of Japanese pronouncination. Zenigata was close to a pay phone for a request to collect him from the train station back towards the police station. Lupin tapped on his shoulder that caused him to angrily look at Lupin hoping that it is the last time that Zenigata will help him.

Lupin suggested, "You can arrest me if you want Pops, it's always what you wanted."

Zenigata was about to throw the handcuffs towards Lupin like he always does with criminals however he knows that Lupin was no longer himself. Seeing Lupin struggled throughout recovering the book as well as the strange thing that happened with Fujiko formally known as Makoto, it would have made more sense to just let him go under the unusual circumstances. Besides Zenigata would have been unhappy arresting Lupin when himself was not happy either.

"So they can take you to a mental hospital? No, just go but if I do catch you stealing again, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth", replied Zenigata.

Also because Lupin decided to part with most of his stolen items with Fujiko, it meant that Lupin was no longer considered a criminal as he no longer has the items unless he decided to steal again and judging by what happened, it was almost certain that Lupin will never commit crimes again as the Sailor Senshi will make sure of it. If Monsieur Mélamare decided to sue or take action, Zenigata would use the evidence proving that Lupin was entitled to the book that the ancestors of the Mélamare family stole. While he cannot be acquitted for his crimes, if he does get caught he will have a lower sentence unless they do send him to an institute.

Just before he was about to leave, Lupin pointed at someone so Zenigata looked towards the direction of what Lupin was pointing at and threw his handcuffs. Due to the angle, it manage to cuff a person with something that bounced out of the person's hand. Lupin and Zenigata went closer and it was Monsieur Mélamare, on the floor was a knife presumably that he was going to stab Lupin with it. Not that it minded Lupin in his current state though.

Mélamare sleezed and bellowed, "Fuck, why Inspector Zenigata? Why are you working with him? That book is mine, MINE!" "Simple, he is a lot more co-operative and that book is not legally yours", harshly replied Zenigata.

Lupin explained in an unusual strong but calm voice, "I am descended from Countess Montcalmet and the descendants of the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi who fight for love and justice are inside me so if there's anyone who has the legal rights to the book, it's me Lupin the 3rd!" "Bah, he's a fruitcake", muttered Mélamare as he stamped his feet on the ground.

Lupin sighed as he shook his head, "Sure I have lost the plot but still the book is mine fair and square."

Zenigata was doing a formal arresting of Monsieur Mélamare that included possession of a deadly weapon, attempted murder and some recently discovered crimes of stolen items that were recorded but dropped due to that Mélamare bribed the police at the time as well as corruption charges. Lupin on the other hand started to walk away as he felt that his job was done and got what he was after, it was Lupin's final caper and it took it right out of him.

"I guess there is a good person deep down inside you Lupin", thought Zenigata as Lupin walked down the road slowly with his hands in his pockets.


	13. Inspector Zenigata Arrives Too Late

A/N: Well it's been a journey that took two months and got it out of the system, started being well like Lupin is in the story and on this chapter here if anything does happen but felt much better due to watching Lupin the 3rd. It finished on April 5th so Happy birthday Inspector Zenigata.

**Final Chapter?: Inspector Zenigata Arrives Too Late**

Outside of his house, Lupin got a surprise and was really delighted even though he could not move like he could used to so all he could manage was a smile. It was a brand new car and on the windscreen wipers was a message from a KM then crossed out to be MF just saying Thanks. Lupin knew who it was from and was considered by him an unusual gesture however considering most of his old stuff was no longer his own including his old Mercedes SSK that was now worth a fortune, it was the least that could have been done. Besides Lupin never received a gift from Fujiko before and the closest thing to a gift was probably an explosive.

Lupin drove in the newer cream coloured Fiat 500 that looked like his old one that he accidentally crashed and was currently in Fujiko's possession. There was even a new European Union styled license plate that read 03LUPIN33. He looked determined, the first time since driving with Jigen chasing Zenigata around the curve during their heist. Looking into Lupin's eyes though showed signs of hypertension, stress and that his vision has declined to the point where Lupin had to keep blinking his eyes because of the sun. It was risky for Lupin to even drive.

Usagi and Minako asked simultaneously, "Where are we going?" "I have a hunch", replied Makoto.

Inspector Zenigata was at his desk thinking whether he did the right thing letting Lupin go. On one hand, if the higher up staff including his superintendent found out about this Zenigata would have been demoted while a younger more hungry inspector would get the Lupin case however on the other hand, if Lupin was locked up either in prison or a mental hospital he'll never see him again. Shortly after thinking about his decisions, a letter arrived on his desk that the newly promoted Senior Officer Johnson delivered to him personally. The handwriting on the envelope looked really shakey however it was clear enough and Zenigata opened it, it read:

"Dear Koichi Zenigata,

Hey Pops! Just to let you know, you know that I'm not myself? Well you are right, I'm not.

The Sailor Senshi, it is something that you don't understand and honestly neither do I. They are thoughts that are in my head and would not shift. It started when we had to protect Princess Clarisse and it got worse ever since.

I am really sorry throughout the years for making you annoyed, I was only doing what I was good at and making a name for myself. To be fair, I did like annoying you, it gave me something to do but deep down I do respect you. You are very good at doing your job, just not in the case of moi.

Remember when I tracked down the person who shot you? I could have been a jerk and not bothered but I do care about you Pops. You might not think that I do but yeah, I do.

It is my time to go, you can finally spend some much needed time with your daughter.

Thanks for all the pursuits over the years, we've had fun and I really struggled writing this letter. If it was not for Ami, I would have (illegible writing from this point).

Yours Sincerely,

Lupin the 3rd (a rough drawing of his head)

Bye, Bye!

.cg"

While Lupin was right regarding the Sailor Senshi, Zenigata could tell from the tone of the letter as well as that half of the letter was unreadable that it was not good news from his rival. It looked depressive and he knows that it was not like Lupin. There was also an attachment with the letter that was a photocopy from the author's autobiography explaining the story of the Sailor Senshi badges including the part that Lupin did not read. While Zenigata could not understand much about the love and tragedy, he knew that he was on limited time. The inspector also had access to Darren Shields' suicide tape however only played it once unable to understand what he was talking about. Zenigata played it for the second time and while still not completely understood, he had a better understanding and was really concerned that Lupin is going to do the same.

Looking at the Internet country name, .cg is the code for the Republic of the Congo. It is also the code used in Cagliostro due to that there were out of letters when deciding the Internet country name and had to share it since it was the least used when compared to .ca that is for Catalunya or .co that is for Colombia even though Catalunya is the closest to Cagliostro. Since Zenigata knew that Lupin does not go to the Congo, he knew exactly where he was going and hopefully to get there in time to say his last words.

Zenigata shouted, "Damn, I must see Lupin before it's too late!"

Zenigata stormed down the hallway, down the steps, past reception and got into the black Lamborghini as it was the only vehicle fast enough that was there to reach Cagliostro within time.

After driving in the vast countryside for what was around 14 hours and only breaking off the journey to sleep as well as refueling the car, Lupin arrived in Cagliostro the very next morning. Lupin parked the car outside the ruins of the old castle, pressed the button to open the lock on the doors, got out and closed the door. While he did miss the old car and while it took a while to get used to, the new car felt right at home. He walked towards the edge of the lake and admired the view knowing that this is going to be the end of Lupin the 3rd. Not in prison, not in a care home, not murdered by Goemon but from drowning.

Lupin felt that it was the right time to destroy the bag of badges first as he did not want anyone else to suffer from what he suffered from. Even if in the future decendants of Fujiko Mine decide to steal the badges as a treasure, they know that Lupin made the job harder than expected. He was also hoping that the badges would rust away before that happens.

Going into his jacket pocket, he got the badges out and holding them in his hands however the thoughts from the girls rushed in as they were worried about their fate and what was going to happen.

Ami panickly asked, "What are doing Arsène?" "You know that you like a good swim Ami? Well, you get to swim with your friends in the lake", cynically spoke Lupin.

The wording from Lupin sounded off and Ami quickly thought that he was going to drown them so she warned the others even though Rei had a hunch. They were not sure whether to cry, get annoyed or stop Lupin somehow. Usagi out of her heart wanted them to stay with Lupin.

Usagi begged while shaking her hands together, "Please Loopy, don't get rid of us!"

"You don't understand, I don't want anyone else getting hurt and please don't cry Usagi...", replied Lupin as he put his arms around her shoulders.

The Sailor Senshi felt guilty that the person that they were suppose to protect and make better turned out that they made him worse and suicidal. Even Rei looked down knowing that she was responsible for this just as much as the others.

Ami and Makoto thought, "There must be a better way..."

Just as Lupin was ready to throw the bag of badges into the lake, a brown haired woman in a white dress approached towards him.

The woman shouted, "Lupin!" "Princess Clarisse", replied Lupin.

Princess Clarisse smiled as she got to see Lupin again. They both faced each other and she noticed something from his hands, the bag of Sailor Moon badges and pointed towards them.

Lupin asked, "Are you sure that you want these badges? All they seem to do is cause trouble." Princess Clarisse nodded.

The depressed gentleman was concerned over the Princess as he does not want her killing herself in case the Sailor Senshi's thoughts overpower her own. On the other hand, the girls themselves are smiling and happy knowing that they are going to a new home.

Princess Clarisse asked, "Who are they?"

"They are the Sailor Senshi, they are some sort of guardians that...", Lupin replied however it was cut off as at that point he could not think of anything to say and really worried about Clarisse.

Lupin hugged Princess Clarisse knowing that it is the last time that he'll ever get to see her and perhaps the last ever person that he will get to talk to. She looked at the badges and smiled while Lupin looked really depressed but tried his best to hide it by giving her a false smile then frowned.

Princess Clarisse mentioned, "They look pretty, I want to know what they are like."

Lupin spoke slowly, "Sailor Moon is Usagi, she cries a lot and is clumsy but deep down she cares, sees good in people and has a charm about her. Oh and she loves cake, lots of cake and ice cream."

"Sailor Mercury, her name is Ami. Not to be confused with an Ami that I knew in the past even though it turns out that I did. She is shy but friendly, really intelligent and if there's any problems, she's got the solutions to help you."

Princess Clarisse interrupted, "A bit like you!" "Not really", sighed Lupin as he shook his head.

While Lupin does have some qualities from Ami such as intelligence and that they both have French names with one meaning wolf and the other meaning friend, him and her are different people with different personalities.

Lupin continued, "Next one is Sailor Mars, well she's Rei and you know Goemon, my old samurai friend? Well she's a bit like him but deep down she does care and she knows what you are thinking. A bit firey and sarcastic but usually cold though. Her and Usagi don't get along well even if she does care about her."

"While I don't know much about Sailor Venus I do know that she's called Minako, she's full of energy kinda like an older sister to Usagi and if you want any advice or help with love, she's the woman to go to and she is very popular."

"As for Sailor Jupiter, her name is Makoto. She's the strongest of the Sailor Senshi as she can put up a good fight with her strength but she is also feminine such as she loves cooking and has big breasts..."

Lupin coughed as it accidently slipped in by mistake then continued, "A big heart... sorry about that, she was there with me when I first went to Cagliostro and protected us."

Clarisse smiled towards Lupin thinking that Makoto helped both her and Lupin pretty much saving their lives especially with Lupin having so many head injuries. Makoto also smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes as she found Lupin's description of her very sweet.

The Princess asked one more question, "Is it like Roman mythology?" "Pretty much", replied Lupin.

Luckily for Princess Clarisse she knew a bit about Roman mythology, being a Princess and being more of their age group, she might be able to understand the Sailor Senshi more than Lupin himself.

Lupin advised, "I've been keeping it to myself until now because I didn't want to upset you but Clarisse, once you have those badges please don't kill yourself. I don't want to see you dead."

It was upsetting from both Lupin to say those words and Princess Clarisse to hear those words. They both gave a final hug to each other, Lupin was violently shaking out of his control.

"I won't kill myself Lupin, besides you did a really great thing giving me this", replied Clarisse.

While they were hugging to each other, the subconscious transferred from Lupin to Clarisse so now Clarisse can see the Sailor Senshi in a subconscious way.

The Sailor Senshi telepathically spoke to Clarisse, "We'll be here for you Clarice, after all you're a princess like us!"

Usagi cheered, "We get to eat cake!"

"If there are any documents that you need to produce or any health questions that you need answering, I'll be here to help you Clarice", supported Ami with a smile.

Rei smirked, "If there's something suspicious, I'll warn ya Clarice."

"If you're looking for your next prince, I'll be here to give you love", jumped and grinned Minako.

Makoto beamed as she gave Clarisse a hug, "I'll protect you like I did with Lupin sweetheart, anyone hurts you and I'll give them a good beating."

Princess Clarisse and the Sailor Senshi smiled to each other knowing that they are going to be happy together having lovely dreams while they protect the princess from harm.

Lupin cried, "Bye Bye... Clarisse... hope you.. are... hap... p... y..."

"Farewell, my beloved Lupin", Clarisse and the Sailor Senshi waved in unison while smiling.

Knowing that Princess Clarisse is happy, Lupin was at peace and the Sailor Senshi disappeared from Lupin's mind as they are now looking after the princess. While Lupin has control of his thoughts, sadly he did not have many thoughts left as all his brain has degraded too much. It was very hard to even talk to Clarisse as he kept pausing and slurred throughout his speech.

Lupin was all alone now with no friends left and no goal because everything that was worth stealing has already been stolen. After all Fujiko took nearly all of his stuff except the Book of Montcalmet that is in his house however Fujiko soon will own the house. All he had was his blue jacket that he is wearing, his green jacket that he had on while talking to Clarisse by the grass and the lake right in front of him. Lupin was humming a tune as he spends his last minutes before heading directly towards the lake with his hands in his pockets.

Inspector Zenigata arrived in the black Lamborghini opening the car door, slamming it and rushed towards the lake however he was too late. Lupin was nowhere to be found apart from a couple of bubbles that popped up from the lake.

While he was ready to contact the police and the coroner, he was looking for any witnesses regarding Lupin's suicide as he knows that he has cheated death before several times whether it was with bullets or even a noose. Then again considering the last caper where Lupin struggled to get his family history book back without the help from the inspector, Zenigata knows that this time might not be a joke and he did not want it to end this way.

Pops contacted the police while leaving a message that he quit working for Interpol or any police force and his reason was that he was clinically depressed and that honestly he questioned why Interpol was pursuing a criminal like Lupin when there were worse people in the world that they should be pursuing. Still chasing Lupin gave him something to do. A purpose in life. Without that purpose, Zenigata himself felt like doing what Lupin did however he has a daughter that he now finds time to spend with. He cannot let her down even though both himself and Lupin lost. Lupin lost his mind while Zenigata lost his purpose.

The former inspector walked away from the scene crying and unable to talk as he left and headed towards the steps to sit down.

While Zenigata was crying on the steps near the lake, Fujiko was smiling knowing that she has a large collection of the stuff that Lupin once stole. The big breasted manipulator got a surprise though when she had access to Lupin's sperm bank meaning that she can have a child yet does what she does best. The only regret that she has is that she did not tell Lupin that she loved him before he died and Fujiko does not have many regrets. There was something different about her though as it seems that there are rumours that she poses as a heroine called Sailor Jupiter saving people. So while the Fujiko side of her still gets to be the thief, the Makoto side gets to be a hero if the rumours were true.

Jigen was at a bar being depressed without his long term partner drinking a glass of scotch however he still had thoughts about him. The good times that they had together, how they helped each other and even the last memory had some good parts in there. He still has the recordings of the songs that Lupin did in the karaoke bar. Literally the moment that Lupin died, "Out of Touch" was playing in the bar. Jigen raised his scotch glass to him. Shortly after some jazzy music played that reminded him of his pal, more so because he thought one of the songs kept repeating Lupin or Lupin the 3rd over and over again.

As for Goemon, he kept out of Lupin's business since the failed Netherlands caper and managed to remove the thought of Rei however he did receive a traditional written Japanese scroll that was in Goemon's terms save face and in the thoughts of Lupin, he considered it honourable.

Koichi Zenigata got a message that Lupin died from a brain haemorrhage meaning that he did not take his own life after all however he did die from a condition. He was disappointed that he should have known and helped Lupin. If only Lupin was not stubborn about his health, he might be still alive.

Princess Clarisse saw the depressed man with the trench coat and gave him a hug, she was going to ask Zenigata about how he was feeling however the look says it all. To try to cheer him up she showed him her badges that she got and she wanted to give them to Zenigata. Zenigata shook his head and wave his hands refusing to accept the bag of badges due to the suicide of the tobacconist as well as taking Lupin's life and wanted her to keep them. At least he figured out what the meaning of the Sailor Moon Badges were.

Looking at the characters, he still remembers the prank that Lupin did years ago where Lupin drew him and Sailor Jupiter as a couple while Lupin laughed, and posted it on the Internet. It took weeks before it got removed and as a result people thought Zenigata was into lolitas damaging his reputation. Lupin laughed, Zenigata was angry and we would not have it in any other way. Then again if it was not for the wind blowing the picture to Zenigata's hands in the Alps, Lupin might have died much sooner but at least he was there with him.

They both sat on the steps overlooking the lake where Lupin took his life, Zenigata misses his rival who was a cheeky master thief and Clarisse missed a caring gentleman. Lupin was both.

The End?


End file.
